Love & Cuffs
by Blushingminx
Summary: Christian is a private investigator. He meets Ana and soon finds out she's the daughter of one of Seattle's most wanted criminals Carla and Ray Steele. OOC. Some BDSM. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L James

" _ **Prolouge.**_

"Elliott what do you have for me?" I ask him as soon as he picks up the phone while entering my kitchen.

"Hello to you too little bro." He answers back sarcastically. "I'm good. How about you?"

"E. I have no time for pleasantries."

"Ava, was asking for you."

"Awww how's my lil chubster doing?"

"Don't let Leila hear you calling her that". He sneers

"E. Your daughter eats like a shark. Anything you put in her mouth, she swallows." I laugh. Reminds me of her dad."

"Yeah, well she better know better when she gets older. He retorts rather loudly. "I have some info for you."

"I'm listening." I tell him opening the fridge, grabbing out a beer.

"Somethings going down in Esclava tonight. Some new shipments are coming in from Italy."

"How do we know it's not just wine they're bringing in?" I ask him twisting the cap off my beer.

"Dude you can get that from your local warehouse. For a man that's smart you're not all up there. Are you stoned?"

"Not today." I say taking a long gulp

"Anyway's" I think he rolled his eyes. What a little bitch, I laugh to myself. "Leila told me from her informative that it should be arriving at midnight." You want me to come with?"

"Nah E I prefer you stay with Leila the chubster and little Eric. I don't want you getting involved more than you already are."

"Stop calling her that Cocks" He says stretching it out, the word not the male anatomy itself. That's his fucking nickname for me since he claims "I'm a cocky motherfucker." His words. "Leila's going to have my balls and feed them to me with hotsauce."

"Ah yes, trunk stew" I tell him leaning over my granite counter.

"Dude, What the fuck..."

"Listen El, I'm taking Taylor with me. We should be good just us. We're only going to dig out the place."

" Christian, you think we might have something here?" he asks me this seriously.

He asks me this every single time I go check out a new location. We've been looking high and low. Under every fucking rock, nook and cranny, sadly nothings comes up. No trace, no leads, no witness, it's like she was never born. The police had called off the search after 2 years. My parents have tried to do all they could. Calling clinics, shelters, mortuary's, looking in the streets and setting up fliers weekly in different places and in different states. Nothing. No body has ever turned up either.  
We go on about our lives, but we're not really living. Well except maybe Elliot. Whose probably the only one who's living. He has his fiancé Leila and his two kids. They met at a art gallery. What he was doing there I have no clue. If I had to guess it was to meet women. It was instant attraction they said. A year after she got pregnant with the chubster Ava, then four years after that some girl name Candice who they had a one time threesome with had dropped off their son Eric at their house one night.  
Mom and dad have each other to support but that was after the blame game started. They are still going to therapy. It's been a bumpy road to recovery for them. Dad usually drink's his pain away, and mom spends her days working at the hospital or volunteering. Every Sunday's the family gets together and have our family dinners.

"I don't know E. I sure hope it leads us somewhere. All we need is a little mark, a trail, a lead, a trace anything to bring us closer or bring us closure. These people I've been following for a little while now, just couldn't get an in until today, are notorious for these types of crime's. They have never been caught and there's no evidence against them whatsoever."

"C, maybe after this..."

"No El. I cut him off quickly. I already know what he's going to say. "There's no body there's no giving up. That's been our mantra."

"Dude, you've basically put your life on hold. You quit college. You don't go out to parties. You have no fucking friends except Taylor. Women have come in and out of your life like a revolving door that is till you met Ana. God bless that girl for not running. Don't you want to get married one day, have kids, have the picket fence dream house? You have a huge penthouse you hardy live in, since you spend your fucking time lock away in your offices."He says every word getting louder and louder.

"Come on Elliot don't start that shit again." I yell running my fingers through my hair. I hear him sigh over the phone.

"I can't El. I respond lowering my voice. "I can't put it behind me. I can't imagine living my life and she's alive out there somewhere. Doing who knows what the fuck, with who ever the fuck. I just can't let go El. But I need you bro, you're my eyes and ears out there. Don't give up on this yet." **_Cause I'm to blame._**

"Alright C. You're right."

I had went to Harvard but after Dad gave me my trust fund I dropped out to start my own business GEH. The proud owner I might add. To say my dad was fuming is to say the least, but understood afterwards that I just couldn't sit there in a fucking classroom with a professor going on and on while my mind was on other things. He understood, he didn't want to lose another child. He supported me and believed in me especially after I bought my first company. My position in my job although my parents are rich gives us the proper finance's we need to continue the search and it gives us the important people to make things happen. I work mostly from home. Go in whenever I'm needed. Ros, my right hand whom I met in college and helped me start my business handles most of it. She believed in me as well, cause when I left Harvard, she did as well. She's my CEO. I'm more the face of it. Anyone who knows me other than my brother, Taylor, Gail, will find me at my home office working but most of my time I'm upstairs in my second office hidden around boxes of clues, under paperwork or corking whatever's legit and necessary on my bulletin. Other times I'm at Ana's or in Ana. There's just no better place. I have yet to tell her any of this investigating I'm doing, knowing her stubborn ass she would want to get involved. Hell fucking NO! The less she knows the better... _Oh_ but what a sweet ass it is... _Fuck I'm getting hard just thinking about my little Kryptonite._

"Cocks?" Elliot yells out stopping my train of thoughts.

"So E. How should I dress for this?" I ask him trying to change the topic and my thoughts of the one woman that takes all of my powers, _Ana._

"Casual"

"Casual?"

"In print motherfucker. A button down shirt, jeans, socks and shoes. No fucking flip flops."

I laugh out loud. "Okay E. I need to get some work done. Thank Leila once again for me. Be safe"

"Always"

"Says the guy that has two kids from two different women."

"Fuck you cocks". He laughs. "At least I get my dick wet. Be safe and I love you bro". He tells me seriously afterwards.

"Always"

I hang up with Elliot and then send him a quick text. I dial Taylor afterwards. Why the fuck am I still in the kitchen yet why the ever loving fuck am I still standing. I make my way over to the couch in the living room and sit down. He picks up after five rings. Took him long enough. I'm not even going to ask why. Last time I did. He and Gail were playing Tarzan and Jane whatever the fuck that is.

"Taylor, I'm picking you up around eleven. We're going to Esclava. Elliot's says there's new merchandise coming in tonight." I tell him as soon as he picks up.

"Well hello to you too asshole." Another sarcastic ass. "I'm doing good. Just here in my rocking chair, cleaning my gun missing my Gail."

"Where's Gail?"

"She's at her sisters. Jeopardy night". He states like I should know this.

"Why didn't you go with?"

"You know how they feel about me ever since they caught me taking a bubble bath."

"How can I forget it's my favorite story to tell. I'd feel the same way if I caught your ass in my bath tub doing God knows what with that little loofah."

"Little?"

"What the fuck... Taylor?"

Silence

"Taylor?"

More silence.

He must have a great bond with his loofah. Now I feel bad I've insulted him of his relationship. I clear my throat, I know what he likes.

"Darth Vader..."

"C. I am your father" he breathes heavily.

I roll my eyes. Every. Fucking. Time.

"You're coming with me tonight. No weapons. No guns what so ever T. We don't know how tight security is going to be and if there's even metal detectors there. We're just going to check out the place, mingle about, and see if we can at least get a feel what type of shipments they're bringing in".

"How should I dress?"

"What do you mean how should you dress Taylor? This isn't a fucking date!" I say taking another sip of my beer. Fuck, it got hot. I walk over to the kitchen once again and pour the rest out of the sink.

I know I'm a hypocrite asshole. I just finished asking Elliot the same thing. I like to fuck around with Taylor. He's like a brother to me, no wait, maybe more like a first cousin... maybe. Nah. He's my boy. Other than Elliot he's always down for whatever subtract his sensitive side. I think he's been like that ever since Gail taught him how to knit.

"So you're saying my fatigues are alright?"

"I didn't say we're going to war either. And don't go all men in black on me now.

"Dress casual. In print" I continue on throwing Eliot's words right at him. "Clean jeans a nice clean iron button down shirt. Clean socks and shoes. No steel plated boots Taylor. Maybe throw on some after shave a little Cologne... Oh and cut your fucking nails" I feel the need to break it down to him just a bit knowingly knowing Gail's not there to help him. He can be a big buzzed cut baby when she's not around. But I wouldn't pick a fight with him. Note to self: lots of credit to Gail.

"Gail's not here C." She's at her sisters". He responds nervously. Probably close to tears

"Cleaners then T." I mock him. "Think you can handle that by yourself?"

"Got it. I'm getting nervous already."

"Are you stoned Taylor?"

"No." He answers quickly. A little to quickly. "Just nervous. Gail always took out my clothes and had them prepared for me."  
"I miss her." He answered sadly. Yup close to tears. "You think I should take a hit?"

"No!" I practically yell at him. "I need you in you on top of your game Casanova. We all know how paranoid you get."

"You tasered my ass last time." He yells out.

"It was for ours and your own good. It helped calm you down didn't it?"

"I was shivering like a fish out of water. Those kids had it in for me C."

Taylor had taken it upon himself to smoke a joint to calm his nerves when there was school field trip Filled with six and seven year olds to GEH. He claims the kids were looking at him suspiciously. No. It couldn't have been be they were these small figures looking at this giant with black paint under his eyes dressed for war.

Bye Taylor." I say with a smile hanging up on him.

I grab another beer from the fridge and head upstairs to my office. Sitting down behind my desk staring at the file Ethan got his hands for me from Esclava. I sit back in my chair and think about that horrible day she was taken from us. I blamed myself of course because I was the one that was suppose to pick her up from school and drop her off at her ballet rehearsal. I got there ten minutes late due to having my cock shoved down my mothers best friend throat. I didn't have sex with Elena. She creep me the fuck out but I was 15 and horny and she was a fine piece of ass for her age. Always strutting her pussy in these short short jeans and heals. I was helping her with some rubble she had at her back yard, and each time she'd bend down I could see her snatch. Elena had wanted me to fuck her but I had told her I didn't want to lose my virginity to an older married women. She wouldn't take no for an answer so I let her blow me. By the time I made it to the school Eloise was gone. Someone else picked her up. We could've sue the school, but for what purpose, my little sister was gone. It did make front page news and headlines. The media was on our story like flies on shit, kept repeating our reward on a daily basis. Then it started to whine down till it all stopped. Everyone continue living their lives. I take a long breath and look at the file in front of me again.

We got lucky that Ethan is a Dominant and works at the club for years. He got us an inside since Esclava is a trustee BDSM members only group. What the fuck is a trustee? There's always someone willing to rat you out for the right amount of money hence Ethan and of course for not wanting to do the time. Funny thing is once they're caught their first words out of their mouths are "I'm no snitch". Once you pile bullshit on top of bullshit and hit with " who do you think they're going to believe a felon or a cop, they start barking information like a Chihuahua.

Opening up my top drawer I take out my glasses and put them on. I don't want to miss a thing. Running my fingers through my hair I take another swig of my beer, I open the file and my heart stops. There in front of me is a picture of my Ana. My Ana! I can't believe this shit. My little bookworm. My editor Ana. I'm livid! I take a couple of breaths to control my temper in. I need facts! Can it be? Can she know? My sweet Ana works there? My baby who makes me the best chocolate croissants my Ana who makes me squeal like a pig when she makes me cum. I throw my beer across the room shattering when it hits the wall. This has got to be a mistake. I pick up my home phone to call Ethan and ask him what the fuck he's playing at. His words from last week hits me and I stop "You're not going to like what you see". No shit! I sigh and drop the phone. Why would she lie to me? What could she be hiding? Why the fuck is she working there? I ask myself slaming my hand on my desk. Why would she keep this from me. I told her about my sister Eloise. Could Ana be in on this? Could she be kidnapping and trading these teens? Does she know who might be? I want fucking answers! And that's when I see it at the bottom of her picture written in red Anastasia Steele. Sibling: Mia Steele. Daughter's of Ray and Carla Steele. Seattle's most wanted.

 **A/N** I'm changing the title to Love & Cuffs, once I figure out how. This was my first try At Fanfiction, so please be nice and respectful to me and other reviewers. Rudeness will not be tolerated, it will get deleted.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L James

Meet Kate

 _The bubble gum trails begins..._

Tomorrow is our Sunday dinner so mom called me earlier and ask me to make her my famous peach cobbler pie. We're at the Metropolitan market Elliot and I to get the necessities I need. I love putting a smile on Grace face, even if it's as small as a peach cobbler pie. I'd give her the moon if I can just to take the pain away, she desperately tries to hide. Who would've thought me Christian Grey in the kitchen nonetheless baking. I had to give my hand a try at it, the food is not going to cook itself. Plus I actually do enjoy it. It gives me the break I need from researching and scrutinizing and affords me a distraction from thinking about my Eloise and away from my office.

"Dude why the fuck are we in the supermarket on a Saturday night?" Elliot asks me while we walk down the condiments aisle grabbing the shit I need and putting it in my basket.

"Mom asked me to make her my peach cobbler pie she loves so much from the son she adores grande" I answer him with a smile pointing to myself

"We should be like at a bar, watching a game, eating pretzels, getting wasted, hitting on women. We should call T and dad afterwards and make a night out of it."

"First Elliot you're engaged. Second you have Leila. Third you have two kids. Plus I already told mom I would make her my pie. I can't go empty handed"

"Yes... Yes" he tells me nodding his head and putting random shit in my basket "yes you could go empty handed Betty Cocker. Mom won't care as long as you can make it. And I'm not married yet motherfucker. What I say goes Leila won't have shit to say. No questions ask and no explanation required. If Elliot Grey wants to go to a bar, then Elliot grey goes to the bar." _Did he just refer to himself as a third person?_

As soon as he stops beating his chest his cell phone rings.

"Hey baby" Elliot answers smoothly. _Must be Leila on the other end she's the only one that turns him into mush other than his kids. "_ Nothing I'm at the Metropolitan Market with Christian. He claims he needs to make his famous peach cobbler pie." He tells her rolling his eyes at me while I put back the shit back he threw in my basket. "That's what I was just telling him babe, how much you and Ava love it " he winks. "If you want to make something that's fine, mom would appreciate it no matter what."

"Your famous mac and cheese Leila" I yell into his phone.

Elliot smushes my head out of the way and continues on "Do you need anything while I'm here? "Tampons," he repeats what she's telling him, mouthwash, low-fat yogurt. Yes babe I got it," he punches me on my arm for not writing it down for him. _When the fuck did I become his personal secretary._ _Does he expect me to fetch the items as well?_ I point to the side of my head indicating I'm memorizing it. Elliot continues rambling on with his now growing list of groceries "wheat bread, sugar and a fruit salad. Is that all?" He then becomes silent for a few seconds listening to whatever Leila's telling him.

"Babe, Christian was just asking me about hitting a bar tonight, he doesn't want to be alone like always" he says sadly. I punch him twice in his arms for getting me involved with his shit and the fucker tries to nut tap me, making me bend down to block him. "Christian," he looks down at me "Leila said to make it another night she's on her menstrual and she's cramping badly." he says repeating her words feigning a sad face. _TMI Elliot TMI_. "Yes baby" he continues, "I'll give you a nice back rub once I get home and tuck Eric and Ava in. Just relax. I'll see you soon. Love you too." He throws her a kiss over the phone before hanging up.

"No explanation need huh?" I quirk a brow at him. "You basically threw me under the bus".

"She's on her period Christian." his voice dripping with sarcasm looking through his phone. "She needs a break. What kinda fiance you take me for?" He questions me like he wasn't just giving me some King Kong antic just a few seconds ago.

We make our way towards the frozen foods, where I spot a blonde putting lots of frozen dinners into her shopping cart.

Nudging Elliot, I indicate my chin towards the blond and whisper "I bet she can't cook for shit. Reminds me of Leila after you guys got together. Just your type El" Leila is lucky that she's a gorgeous girl. Brunette, lightly tan, hazel eyes, tall, slim. At first she couldn't cook or boil for shit but as time passed she's progress, learning from Gail and my mother. My instructors as well.

Elliot smirks looking towards her, his eyes roaming up and down. I know that look. It's the watch me work look. "Shit C," he grabbing my shoulder and squeezing it "with looks like that who needs to know how to work a stove. She's hot"

"Engaged" I remind him setting my basket down and making myself useful arranging the frozen vegetables.

"Not married... yet" he quickly adds. No matter how many times I have seen him pull this act, nothing ever happens without Leila knowing about it. He loves Leila, tells her everything. Elliot does this shit in front of her too and she laughs it off. _She must have some potent pussy powers._

While stacking the vegetables accordingly, I watch Elliot swagging towards the blonde with a little too much limp. "Excuse me Miss, can I help you with something?" I hear him ask her.

The blonde turns to him and gives him the once over. "Do you work here?"

"Do you want me to work here?" I laugh inwardly he swears that shit works. It's from the movie 40-year old virgin.

She smiles at him. _Jack pot I think to myself and why not he's a handsome motherfucker. Before Leila, Elliot was the biggest man-whore in Seattle and most likely slept with half of he western states. Blonde curly hair, blue eyes, built, tall, confident, funny and blunt. Ladies didn't stand a chance._

"What I want is for you to get your married ass away from me. I'm not looking for some mama drama." She replies. _Failed attempt Elliot there goes your third child. Blondie spotted the ring._

 _"_ What you should be looking for is some damn cooking lessons. I was just trying to be polite woman, he retorts hurt from blondie's dismissal "plus I'm engaged not married... yet"

"Please, polite my ass. Shove a sock down there next time why don't ya."

"So you're saying there's a next time?" He asks wiggling his eyebrows

"Hey, I know you" the blonde says pushing Elliot out the way with her shopping cart ignoring his question and walking towards me "you're Christian pompous ass Grey."

"Yes" I remark stopping my vegetable arrangement and giving her my attention. _Fuck my hands are numb. "That would_ be me also known as Christian cocks Grey Miss..."

She gives me a confused look before answering "Kavanagh. Kate Kavanagh"

"Ah yes, good news is not real news"

"I have been trying to get an interview with you for years" she cries

"Honestly Mrs. Kavanagh your advertisement blows. And I know how you reporters work. Twisting every detail for your liking and your sales. Making up lies just to sell a story.' I get in her face "Let's see, like a good parents abusing their child so bad that she ran away from home." I remark practically yelling

"I didn't write that, I was only 13 myself when that happened. I apologize in behalf of my father, but I shouldn't pay for his mistakes. That interview could've been my real break." She whines. _Does she really think that I care about her fucking big break?_

"Blame your old man for your big break and his mistake." Picking up the basket, I start to walk away from her prestigious thinking ass when Elliot grabs me by my elbow and stops me, I stop but don't turn around to look at them.

"So Kate what brings you here on a Saturday night with so much sodium in your shopping cart? _Seriously E you stop me to hear this shit I think to myself. I'm fucking fuming, my fist tightening around the basket handle._

"My roommate is out of town. She usually cooks for me... I mean us" she quickly corrects herself "she usually cooks for us" _Figures_. _Can't her old man just hire a housekeeper, unless the roommate is the housekeeper blessing her with a cot to rest her head and newspaper to soil._

 _"We'_ re having Sunday dinner over at my parents you and your roommate are welcome to come if she's back by tomorrow say by six" Elliot asks still holding me by my elbow. _What the ever loving fuck? Did I just hear what I think he said?_

"And what... you want me to sit next to the fiance?" She ask. _Her voice is really annoying the fuck out of me_. I shrug out of Elliot's hold on my elbow and move away but still staying close by. _W_ _ho knows what kinda rabies she might spit at him._

"Only if you want" he smirks shrugging his shoulder "There's no sitting arrangement."

Blondie turns to walk away without responding "You know I was trying to be a good Samaritan. Maybe I can bring you a plate?" Elliot yells out

"Is your fiance coming with?" She yells back looking over her shoulder

"If you ask nicely she might." He winks at her and walks away. We start to make our way towards the feminine products.

"Why the fuck were you just inviting that bitch to our "family" Sunday dinner"? I ask him emphasizing on the word family.

"You really don't like her huh?" Elliot questions me sarcastically. "I was just trying to see if she would bring her roommate to meet my available little brother.

I roll my eyes at his match making. _Why can't everyone see or understand that I'm good. Is it really hard for them to believe that I'm not interested in a relationship. The only relationship I'm interested in is a wham Bam Thank you and Deuces. I'm not a total dickhead, once in awhile I'll whine and dine if they're already in the restaurant I'm in and sitting alone. I just don't have the time or the dedication for a relationship and the complications and high expectations that it brings. They deserve so much more... all that hearts, flowers affection and attention that they look for. None of which I'm willing to give so I honestly lay it out for them. The rest is ghost_

 _"_ I wanted Leila to meet her and see what she would think about her."

"So you really are looking to add a third child?"

Finishing up our shopping we head towards the parking lot. Throwing our bags in the back seat of my Audi R8 convertible, we jump in and decide to make a stop by Veraci Pizzeria to get a couple of boxes of pizzas before heading to Elliot's.

 _ **Parking at Elliot's**_ and climbing out the car, Leila awaits and greets us at the door. *Hey C" she smiles giving me a hug planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Hi Leila I brought you back Elliot. He almost forgot your tampons". Smirking I return her hug with one arm and holding the pizza with the other. She smiles lovingly at the mention of his name.

"Hey babe, we've brought pizza" Elliot's hand immediately squeezes her ass embracing her, lips locking with hers, and the other hand holding the bags that contain our wings, pasta and desert. I frown. _Such public display although it's just me witnessing them like a pervert but come on he's carrying food. Isn't that like a health violation or something?_

Moving over towards the living room, I see Eric sleeping in his playpen and go over to him and kiss his forehead inhaling his baby head scent afterwards. I love how babies smell when they are this small. I make myself comfortable on the couch and Elliot makes his way to cover Eric with a thin blanket even though it's warm in here and kisses his cheek, while Leila goes about into the kitchen. Eric is only a year old and looks exactly like Elliot except he has his mothers hair which is a darker shade of blonde. That's Candice's hair color, Eric's real mother. Elliot and Leila met her one night at a club and went back to her place and had a threesome. Leila is into that. They have a open relationship or so Elliot says, but I wonder if he would feel the same way if Leila would introduce a guy to the mix. Anyways Candice came over to their house one night, and spoke with the both of them saying she couldn't care for Eric and gave him up with all his medical records and all the necessary paperwork. Of course we ran a DNA test, and it was definitely Elliot's child. Leila didn't have a problem she loved him from the start. She took him in like if he was her own and it's been that way ever since. Ava was three years old and didn't take a liking to Eric at first stating that "daddy and mommy were hers and no she wasn't sharing with this little person who would soil on themselves". When I first held Eric in my arms she didn't talk to me for a whole week, she had forgiven me when I took her to Pike's Carnival. Just her and her Uncle C

"Babe, Elliot yells out sitting on the reclining chair across from me, "we met this cute blonde at the market, I think you'll like her."

"Why me" she asks shouting back from the kitchen "why can't you give her to your brother?" _Give her? Nice choice of words Leila. Fuck it, I shrug to myself, it's just Kavanagh._

Leila appears into the living room holding out paper plates, napkins, juices and beers and sets them on the coffee table in front of us. I remember the first time when Elliot brought her over to our Sunday dinner and introduced us to her and I quote "the one" we were all pretty much taken by her. She's definitely made from his rib, crass, feisty, loud, confident. Truth was at first I thought she was really shy or into some type of weird fetish. Her eyes were always cast down, so I would stare down as well to see what the fascination was all about, not knowing if there was a spot or something that was missing. That was until one day she woke up from a trance, looked up and told me point blank "stop staring at the floor Christian you look like a fucking ass yaknow" winked and pushed me out of her way. Elliot just claims she's come a long way. Whatever the fuck the means.

"Let's just say Christian wasn't impressed." Elliot says making a repulsive face

"Oh my God, what happen?" Leila ask then yells out afterward "Ava your uncle is here and he brought pizza".

"Kate Kavanagh happened." I spit out placing a slice on the paper plate for Ava when I see her coming down the stairs with her princess pajamas and her princess heels.

"Hey chubster" I say opening my arms when Ava comes click clacking towards me and wrapping her arms around me. Leila despises I call her that stating that I'm going to give Ava a self complex, I call bullshit on that and Ava doesn't seem to mind although she is only four but we'll have that 'talk' when she's older.

"Hi Uncle C." She smiles at me a big toothless smile. The top two front row teeth and one at the bottom missing. "Mommy said you're bringing peach cobbler to Nana and Nano". That's what she calls mom and dad. "Can we go to the zoo tomorrow Uncle C before going to Nanas?"

"If its OK with your parents then yes" I answer her handing over Ava's plate to Leila who's now sitting indian style on the floor across me.

"Can uncle Taylor come with us to?", she ask her eyes lighting up

I grin at her "Yes, sweetie Taylor could come with us I think he'll enjoy that. G _reat now I have to babysit Taylor_

"Thank you Uncle C" she kisses me on the cheek then whispers in my ear "Daddy has sauce all over his mouth"

I open my eyes in horror and she covers her mouth and snickers. My niece is adorable. With the looks of her mom and the appetite of her dad she's chubby and beautiful. She's Uncle C's little chubster.

"Ava honey come sit down next to mommy and let your uncle eat". Leila tells her patting the carpeted spot next to her and setting Ava's plate, juice and napkin next to her on the coffee table table. Ava sits next to her mother and bashfully smiles up at me before digging into her pizza. _So cute._

"So finish telling me what happen with this cute blonde". Leila chirps excitedly

"Not now, I'm eating. I want to enjoy my meal" I dismiss with disdain. _I really can't stand her and I just met her_. _It's not her fault my conscience reminds me, it's her father's. Fuck that they're related I convince myself._

"Let's just say I saw a damsel in distress and I saved her". Elliot comebacks ignoring what I just said. Leila looks up at Elliot with hearts in her eyes. I inwardly roll my eyes.

"Bullshit" I retort after taking a swig of my beer.

"Babe I think you'll like her" Elliot states to Leila, admiration in his voice.

"I know her Elliot," she backtracks her words when Elliot looks confused "well I don't know her know her" I use to date her brother Ethan remember" she explains nervously

"Ethan your ex is Kate's brother?" he asks her surprised with this new revelation. Theres a certain look in his eyes I can't distinguish

"Yes" she simply whispers now looking down at her pizza. It's a good thing Eric's covered in a blanket cause the atmosphere now feels frigid. _What the fuck is this all about._

"Who's Ethan?" I question

"I'll explain that some other time to you Christian." Elliot answers me then turns back his attention to Leila "are you still in speaking terms with Ethan." She stiffens and shakes her head still staring down at her pizza.

"Then would you like to meet Kate?" he asks her with a glimpse of hope and determination now in his eyes

 _ **That night at Escala**_ , after taking a shower I text Elliot a message wanting to know why Leila had that type of reaction with the mention of Ethan Kavanagh. Her crass behavior just shutting down and she wouldn't look at up at me. She looked nervous even frightened to the point of a mental breakdown. She just went upstairs with out saying goodbye pizza forgotten leaving me and Elliot and Ava to ourselves. When I brought back up the topic he dismissed it saying one day he would tell me with Leila's permission. That it wasn't his story to tell. So I inwardly shrugged it off respecting that it's due to her past I know nothing about but definitely has a secret one I guess. Her background check didn't signify anything inappropriate just that she had no siblings and worked at a art gallery. Obviously there's something there, that they're not ready to tell. So I let it go and continue talking to Elliot about other topics and then reading to Ava before her bedtime.

Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, I head to my bedroom and try to fall asleep but my thoughts have overtaken my mind. I have a uneasy feeling about this Kavanagh boy I know nothing about, but it seems Elliot and Leila know something about him but what can it possibly be? So he's Leila's ex and Kate's brother, so fucking what? What else is there that isn't wasn't in print on Leila's background check what are they hiding and from who?

Feeling restless I grab my water and my cell from the nightstand and head upstairs to my office. Turning on the light and switching my laptop and printer I sit behind my desk and place the bottle water and my cell on the side and then google the Kavanagh's. Nothing interesting comes from what I already know about them. Kate's dad is the owner of Kavanagh news and her mother is some type of high respected attorney probably to represent his ass from all his prosperous lies but what does catches my interest is that there's no solo pictures of Ethan or standing with his family and no information on him just that the Kavanagh's have a son. I then search for Ethan but nothing comes up. _Hmm what are you hiding Ethan?_ I pick up my cell and shoot Taylor a text to run a thorough background check on Kate and Ethan knowing he won't answer back since it's past two I place my cell back down on my desk. I go back to the Kavanagh's and then I print out a picture of Kate with an uneasy feeling in my gut I tac on her picture on the corking board. _My first lead!_

 ** _Preview to the next chapter_** : Meet Ana

Leaning over the counter I then ask Mrs. Martinez what times she gets out of work giving her my panty dropping smile.

She leans in and questions "what do you have in mind?

"Whatever it is that you have, but with the backseat of my Audi included." I tell her honestly

Behind me I hear a sexy as fuck voice complaining about someone joining eharmony and people having no time for this.

I pay whoever it is no mind since I'm trying to get some easy pussy. They could wait. Although I have no condoms on me but I'm in the right place so I could just easily buy them after this. Just when Mrs. Martinez was about to answer I hear that sultry voice again

"Excuse me miss," the lady I'm guessing was behind me interrupts pushing me out of the way leaning in over the counter herself hand on her hip. Surprised and a little taken back at her rudeness and her cock blocking all I can do is stand there. Making out what I can from her appearance, long full chestnut hair and the fact that she smells incredible doesn't go unnoticed either. My cock pulses... Hmm he's getting a bit restless as well, its been a while for him "but do you think" the delectable fragrance woman continues "you can take care of your awaiting customers that have been standing in line for over thirty minutes then first then maybe" she blows her bangs and tilts her head to the side "once your off the clock you can take care of yours" she finishes turning her attention to me. Holy Fuck! She's a goddess! I'm struck dumb staring into her big round blue eyes shining like the bottom of a calm sea yet there's storm that rages inside. They look like they hold all of the world's hidden and darkest secrets and I can't for the life of me turn my attention away intrigued by this mesmerizing creature.

"Sorry for that" she apologizes her cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink "but you were kind of holding back the line and my frozen dinners are defrosting."

I've yet to descend on land drowning in the depths of her beautiful blues holding me captive. _Let me drown_ _my conscience pleads_

She starts to look uncomfortable probably due to the fact that I can't seem to form a coherent sentence or even sound out a one word syllable. Her eyes start to dance around nervously. "I'm Ana". she says biting her lip

 _Fuck. I'm in deep!_

 _ **Thank you Diamondchild for all of your help and encouragement.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L James

Thank you bostonstrong for catching on that Christian is a bit naive. It's sorta maybe like the roles are reverse from the original story. Ana is more of the sexual being but still remains Ana, she is not a Domme or a sub, but is accustomed to the BDSM lifestyle is all I'm going to say for now.

To the confused guest; Elliot asks Christian every time if he thinks that Christian will find something in this new club Esclava the one that he and Taylor are going to visit; a clue, a start of a trial, anything since Christian has been digging around and coming up empty handed. I'll get to that as the story progresses. Yes. The story is suppose to keep you guessing a bit. The second chapter intro says it all. "The bubble gum trail begins" (I got the idea from a CSI episode) ;) Remember they have nothing, no clue, no traces at all, till bit by bit it starts to build. Like baking or cooking.

Cthewoods since it's suppose to be suspense I wanted to incorporate some humor as well... but I will say that it wasn't always like that. But we'll leave that for the later chapters.

Just wanted to clarify a bit without giving too much away and thank you for your reviews, follows and favorites. Stay Awesome! Love & Cuffs!

Meet Ana

A loud banging sound startles me awake. **Boom boom boom boom boom boom boom**

"Taylor" I yell "If you don't stop that damn banging, I swear I 'm gonna cut off your hand and shove your fucking fingers up your ass. _No pun intended. I know it's him I could hear his husky breathing through the door_

 **Boom boom boom**

"Good morning sunshine" Taylor cheerfully barges in. _What the..._ _What the fuck is he wearing?_ _He's awfully bright this morning, I have to look away._

 _"_ What the fuck are you wearing?"

"A track suit" _obviously_

"No shit, why is it orange?"

"It's safer for pedestrians and drivers to see you" he states matter-of- fact "Aren't we jogging today?"

"What time is it? I groan stretching over to my nightstand for my cell

"Its six" he replies

 _Great I just had three hours of fucking sleep._ My body was tired but my mind kept wondering about Ethan. I'm going to have to man up and talk to Kate about her brother. _I doubt she'll give me any information since "I" fucked up her big break. Aren't there more important people that she can annoy. Nah. They probably shut the door on her as well. Wouldn't blame them she is what a dog must feel like with a rash, irritating. Maybe I could throw her a bone and concur to this interview and then have Ros do it at the end. Yes. Yes. I could have Andrea interrupt me claiming there's an family emergency; Ava's goldfish died. What?! That's seriously upsetting for a four year old or maybe..._

"I already called Welch at the station" Taylor continues, oblivious to my plans although they were of the Kavenaghs "and asked him for those background checks you demanded, I should have them by this afternoon."

"I did not demand, I texted you how is that demanding?

"You didn't say please or thank you. It was demanding" _Is he serious or is he being sarcastic? I never know what way to go with him_

"I sit up from the bed and make sure Superman's tuck in place. Wouldn't want Taylor getting a glimpse of him without a cape. "Ava wants us to take her to the zoo today before going to my parents."

"I love the zoo can I bring Sophie?" He expresses

"Of course T. we'll hype them off with sugar and send them off to their parent's"

"She's my daughter dickhead" I give him a toothy smile

"Are you going to my parents as well" I ask him "Gail could meet us there".

"Does a vibrator run on batteries"?

"I wouldn't know Taylor does it?" I'm confused

"Most do. He answers me with all seriousness and leaves the bedroom. _What the fuck was that all about? What a weird thing to ask me in my room while I'm still in bed. Did he see_ Superman? I inwardly cringe. Is _he going to my parents or not? Trying to figure out Taylor is like trying to chew glass with no teeth._ _Excruciating_

Finally getting up I make my way towards the bathroom. I brush my teeth and wash my face afterwards. _You need to start living my friend. I tell myself looking in the mirror. If this Ethan jerk comes back clean maybe I should let this go._ Drying my face off I take a deep long breath. _Could she possibly be alive after all this time? Can I really let Eloise go? Would it be for the best?_ Shuddering at my thoughts I drop the face towel and my pajama pants and peek out before entering my room making sure Taylor didn't decide to come back and show me which vibrators are batterless. Opening my drawers I pull out a pair of sweatpants and a white tee. _Taylor's right, it is safer for drivers and pedestrians to see you plus its cloudy out._

Closing the door behind me I hear a ping on my cell. Reaching in my pocket I pull out my phone and see there's an amber alert. Paul Conner. Male. Twelve years old. Green eyes. Light blonde hair. Last seen in Pikes mall. I'll ask Taylor if he knows anything about this.

After my jog with Taylor I quickly shower and make myself a sandwich taking it upstairs to my office. Sitting down behind the desk and turning on my laptop I look up the amber alert that was sent earlier. _So young I think to myself doing God knows what with who knows who. What kind of satisfaction could they want with a child? What is the purpose of destroying his innocence, destroying his and his family's life's? Was he by himself at the mall, or with a sibling? Was he scared? I hope for his and his family sake that this child is found safe, unharmed and alive. Hopefully like Eloise will be. No one should have to endure that type of pain._

Closing my eyes I drift back in my chair remembering Eloise. I remember she was so bubbly. So free spirited. She had said she had wanted to become a chef when she was older. "People are always the happiest when their tummy's are the fullest" she used to say. She was constantly in the kitchen with mom. I laugh to myself remembering when she burned dad's cell phone. She had just finished making toast and after hanging up with mom she placed it on top of the toaster forgetting that it was still hot. Dad's phone didn't make it. Carrick first lectured her about the responsibility and dangers in the kitchen then afterwards he laughed it off as a learning experience. Other than moms butter fried chicken her other weakness was sour apple bubblicious. Her green tongue with a mouthful of gum. When we use to play hide and seek me and Elliot would always find her because of the gum wrappers she use to leave behind. Giving Gretchen the maid something to bitch about since she would always find them in her pockets while doing laundry or around the house. God I miss my sister. I loved her once I laid my eyes on her. I remember holding her small fragile form inhaling her baby scent at the hospital the day she was born. I thought she was the most beautiful baby there ever was. With her brown-like copper hair and blue eyes. She looks just like mom. Although I was only four years old, I was still her big brother. I remember that very same day I made a promise to her to always keep her safe. _I'm sorry for letting you down Eloise._

 **Boom boom boom,** Taylor's heavy hand pulls me out of my thoughts

Drying my eyes quickly with the back of my hand, clearing my throat I mutter to Taylor to come in

"I have the background check on Kate Kavenagh" Taylor says coming in he looks at me bit warily before handing me the paperwork and continues on "but we have to wait a few days for Ethan's. Welch didn't find anything on him so he has to dig deeper".

Skimmy through it I see nothing out of the ordinary except it claims she's a slut under martial status oh, wait it says single.

"What do you think Taylor?"

"I think we're going to be late for the zoo" _Is he making light of the matter knowing what this room holds to me or is he really dense. I smile to myself cause I know he knows what I know._

"I mean about all this?"

"I believe there's something there but we can't know for sure once we have the other background check. His eyes look over my bulletin. "Pretty blonde, is that Kate?"

"Come on," I answer him getting up. "I'll tell you all about her and the soon to be love triangle while we pick up Ava. Is Sophie ready?"

"Downstairs with Gail" we make our way downstairs and get Sophie"s bag and jacket and start to leave

"Grizzly take your raincoat in case it rains." We hear Gail call out while we're heading out. That's her pet name for him, she claims he's hard and soft. _TMI Gail_ "You too Sophie and take your umbrellas". "God forbid you guys get sick"

"How bout me Gail?" I ask her feeling a bit left out.

"Oh honey you're Superman, you don't get wet... I mean sick?" she quickly corrects herself kissing me on the cheek. She turns to go, practically sprinting leaving me stunned and confused in the foyer. _Does she know I haven't had sex in awhile? Of course she knows she's married to Taylor. His hard and soft tells her everything._

I shoot Elliot a text to let him know we're heading over there now and to have Ava ready.

 _" **Mom...** **dad, we're here**_ _ **"**_ I yell opening the front door

"Oh honey how are you, Grace pulls me in a big hug and kisses my cheek, Doing the same to Ava, Sophie and Taylor. "I didn't hear you pull up front. I would've greeted you at the door. My minds all over the place with the house and the cooking" she starts to ramble off nervously, she can't even look me in the eyes. Never wanting us to see the suffering that lies behind them.

"It's fine mom. How are you? I brought your favorite." I smile handing her my peach cobbler pie. _Look at me mom, look at me. Share your pain with me._

"Oh, I'm good honey, real good" she turns away quickly walking towards the kitchen. "Don't you start worrying about me, she yells out, "make yourselves comfortable dinner will be served in ten minutes. Ava, Sophie come with Nana so I can wash your hands." Ava and Sophie run towards the kitchen after Grace.

"I saw a lion and a bear and and the monkeys were funny" Ava starts to tell everyone about her day at the zoo, once we're all sitting around the dining table.

"I liked the monkeys too and daddy was trying to take a picture of the gorilla and he kept going back inside in his cave" Sophie says laughing

"He was probably shy with two beautiful princess looking at him, dad explains with a smile and a drink in his hand. Mom is just looking at Ava and Sophie with admiration in her eyes, holding back tears to what could have been. They have these family dinners every Sunday to keep us close together. Watching our family expand and enjoying the ambiance with all the chatter keeps them happy but I also know they crave the distraction to not notice someone's missing.

When all is finished. Gretchen clears the table and goes about to serve dessert. Over hearing their conversations I laugh when I hear Elliot asking Taylor if the monkeys were playing with their bananas." Taylor pats him on the shoulder laughing and Elliot doubles over the table. "Damn T, you got some heavy hands, I don't know either to envy Gail or feel bad for her " Gail and Leila immediately stop their conversation about some Scandel show they watch and join them. Mom is feeding Eric small portions of the mac and cheese and dad is still invested in Ava and Sophie's day at the zoo. _Close but far away._

"Christian, what the fuck happened to your famous peach cobbler, it taste like shit" Elliot states once Gretchen served him

"Elliot language" Grace disciplines him

I frown forms on my face when I glance around the table I see everyone with a look of distaste except Ava and Sophie, who are now eating ice cream. _Who the fuck brought this out and when? Did they know my pie was going to be ruined? Was this a plan to distract me?_ I start to look at everyone suspiciously now. _Could it have been the maid, the brother, the secretive brunette or the soft bear?_

"What did you use differently that would make it taste like this?" Gail asks laughing bringing me out of my thoughts _Hmmm I inwardly raise my brow at Gail laughing at the matter that should matter_

 _"_ I don't know, I take a bite out of the pie and spit it right out onto my plate "I used the same ingredients I've always used. White sugar, lemon juice, orange juice, nutmeg, peaches"

"Peaches", Elliot interrupts me yelling and slamming his hand on the dining table like he just solved the problem "You bought those cans of peaches" _Oh fuck he just did._

"You didn't use real peaches?" Taylor asks in horror

"I didn't think there was going to be a difference. The label on the can said it 'tastes like the real thing'" I comeback "Elliot convince me to buy them when we passed the can goods stating there's no difference just less work"

"The label calls it thing, not peaches that should have been your first clue of this pie going wrong" mom admonishes me softly. "And Elliot doesn't know crap when it comes to anything in the kitchen except it's where we keep the food or where it's made. She places her hand on top of mines and smiles "The smallest details are the most important, never ever let anyone tell you different." _Is mom trying to tell me something. Could these shitty cans of peaches lead me somewhere? Hmm I'm going to have to tac a label on the bulletin. Yes, I could keep a can as well. It does have three years of life preserved before it expires, but where the fuck can cans of peaches lead me too? I'll save that thought for the office._

"I'm sorry mom" feeling guilty "I know how much you were looking forward to it"

 _"_ Oh, it's okay honey we still got desert no worries"

"Now you're going to upset Ava" Elliot says feigning disappointment

"Dude she's eating ice cream" _My chubster doesn't waste time no time with pettiness_

All heads turn to my dad who is now standing with tears in his eyes "It's just a learning experience Christian" he sobs excusing himself and exits the dinning room with the bottle of scotch in his hands. _Now I feel like shit. Instead of bringing them relief I bring them grief. I bow my head in shame_

 _ **Kate Kavenagh**_

Gender: Female

Birthday: August, 26, 1995

Social security number: 008-52-3296

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Height: 5"8

Weight: 140 lbs.

Parents: Ronald Kavenagh and Marcy Kavenagh

Siblings: Ethan Kavenagh

Occupation: Journalist

Home Address: 5289 Pike Place 3rd floor

Marital Status: Single

Bank Account: $162,458.00

Criminal History: One arrest - Drug trafficking

Case Number: 9999s4582w771

 _ **After the somber dinner from hell**_ I'm back in my office studying Kate's background check. I finally convince myself that maybe there's something there. Her bank account is pretty impressive. I'll have Taylor check out that drug trafficking arrest. Was it across the borders? Was she a mule, a dealer? Was she buying, using? It has to be a little more deeper than that with that type of cash. Yes, her parents are wealthy but still its pretty extreme for her. I mean she's not the greatest fucking journalist. Shit there's not even one flier of her posted anywhere around just the news crew and her lying ass father. Their headlines 'no good news is real news' gets more action than her. I call Taylor but it goes straight to voicemail. So I leave him a message. I tac Kate's background check and the caned peach label on the bulletin and head downstairs to my room to shower and pray that sleeps finds me.

I wake the next day to the smell of coffee and bacon. Thank you Gail. I know it's not Taylor, the sprinklers would have woke me up with all the smoke he cooks up. After brushing my teeth I go into the kitchen and find Gail cooking and Taylor seated at the kitchen island. _He probably thinks he's in paradise seeing his face light up when Gail places a plate in front of him._

"Good morning Gail" I tell her making myself a cup of coffee. "I'm going to the metropolitan market later on to return those cans of peaches do you need anything?"

"No thank you sweetie but maybe Taylor does" she replies. "Shoo shoo go sit down and let me serve you" she made eggs, bacon, and toast. Sitting next to Taylor I notice he has a second plate next to him. _Is that my plate?_ Gail is like a second mother to me lord knows I need two. She came to work for me when I first bought Escala. But now that I'm hardly at GEH I don't need her taking care of me like I once did. I'm a big boy, hand to the sky. I make my own meals most of the times and I make my own bed. Shit I even do my own fucking laundry. Feels a bit strange to me that she still serves me since now she's more like family but she says she enjoys taking care of her boys. She's still on my payroll though she deserves it. Taylor was already living here before they met but on the other side of the penthouse. He was pining over her for like a year or so. I suppose she liked as well him even if she did have him waiting for a long time. Maybe she didn't want to mix business with pleasure. He's lucky she never filed a sexual harassment report on him he was a hands on type of guy but at the end he weighed her down. Now Taylor I know practically my whole life. We met at an arcade I beat his ass in a Mortal Combat game we were playing. That same some older kids tried to rob my cash so we beat their ass. Been friends ever since. He's a federal agent but on my payroll as well. What can I say money makes shit happen.

"Can you get those strawberry creme puffs oh and whip cream you're all out" he asks while Gail serves me

"Yes I've heard... Well I sorta witnessed" Last night after taking a shower I went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Imagine the horrible shock I had to endure seeing Taylor's naked hairy ass in the air digging deep in the fridge looking for the whip cream. After he found it he smiled at me and said "found it" and walked away. I never got my water. _Wonder if Gail sanitized the kitchen before she started cooking. If I find a hair in my food I'm going to need intense therapy_

Gail blushes and makes herself busy. Wiping the counters

"You want to come with?" I ask him

"Nope" He says looking at Gail "since Sophie stayed over at Elliot's, we made plans"

"What are you guys going to role play as now?"

"Oh boys stop that" she slaps my arm with the rag she's holding and narrows her eyes at Taylor.

"Hansel and Gretel. I save her from the witch" he happily answers once Gail leaves the kitchen

"Is there a role where she ever saves you?"

Taylor stands and smile "Everyday"

 _ **As I'm standing in**_ line, I check out the girl from the return counter. Cute. Short brown hair with some highlight's. Brown chinky eyes and a pretty complexion. A fake smile plastered on her face reserved for the customers. I'm game. It's not like I'm taking her to meet the parents, but a mans gotta eat. Eh... No pun intended. Don't judge me its been four long months just me and my hand. It deserves a break. Fuck, I could crack metal with the strength I have in my arms.

"Next person in line please" I hear the girl behind the counter call out and the man in front of me steps down.

Lady's dig the gray eyes. Its my signature look. Add that with my copper hair and jawline and lips and I'm straight. Let's just say its gotten me out of trouble and in trouble. College was easy it was my hunting ground. Losing my virginity was easy. Nothing special compared to how a women would want to lose hers. They like to get wooed and I just wanted to get wowed. It was in the school library. I needed a break from studying and went about walking around and a gorgeous red head caught my attention. I did her right there on the bookcases. Going completely against the "quiet please rule" We lasted about a week or so fucking around till her boyfriend came to visit. I wasn't upset I got over it that day with a blond and a brunette. Superman showed off that day with special flying skills. Threesome's are OK. Yes its double the pleasure but its also double work. He was spent but but not powerless.

Next person in line please" I hear her call out again

Stepping up I see her eyes light up. Its just a face sweetheart, you can enjoy it for today but my heart is lost and I don't think you'd be the one to conquer it. Her name tags reads Mrs. Martinez

"Hello Mrs. Martinez or should I call you Mm" don't laugh at my spitting game I'm a bit rusty

"However you feel most comfortable". She purrs _huh maybe not_ rusted _at all_

"I would feel comfortable on a first name basis" I tell her a holding my index finger to my lips, wanting to attract her attention to them

She takes the bait her eyes immediately follows and focuses on them "Jay" she smirks

"Like the alphabet?"

Laughing she spells it out "Jay, J-A-Y". _Oh a_ _smart one_

"What's your name? she asks

"Grey, G-R-E-Y"

"Oh like the color." She states dreamy. _Yeah_ , m _aybe not that smart but she'll do_

 _"_ Close _"_ my lips pressed in a thin line

"How can I help you today Gray?"

"Two things, first I need to return these peaches". I hand her the shitty imitation of the fruit drowned in cough drop syrup over the counter with the receipt "These cans claim they taste like the real thing. That's false advertising. They taste like shit and with the latter I'm sure you could help me out with later". I wink, leaning over the counter giving her my panty dropping smile. By the "OH" expression on her face they have dropped "What time do you get off?"

She leans in as well "what do you have in mind?"

"Whatever it is that you have, but with the backseat of my Audi included" I answer her honestly

Behind me I hear a sexy as fuck voice complaining about eharmony and having no time for this shit. I pay whoever it is no mind I'm trying to get some easy pussy. Although I have no condoms on me but I'm in the right place so I could easily buy them after. Just when Mrs Martinez was about to answer I hear that sultry voice again.

"Excuse me miss," the lady I'm guessing was behind me interrupts pushing me out of the way leaning in over the counter herself placing her hand on her hip. Surprised and a little taken back at her rudeness and her cock blocking all I can do is stand there and make out her long full chestnut hair and the fact that she smells incredible doesn't go unnoticed either. My cock pulses... Hmm he's getting a bit restless as well, its been a while for him. "but do you think" the delectable fragrance woman continues "you can take care of your awaiting customers first that have been standing in line for over thirty minutes then maybe" she blows her bangs and tilts her head to the side "once you're off the clock you can take care of yours" she finishes turning her attention to me. _Holy Fuck! She's a goddess!_ I'm struck dumb staring into her big round blue eyes shining like the bottom of the calm sea yet there's a storm raging inside. They look like they hold all the world's hidden and darkest secrets and I can't for the life of me turn my attention away deeply intrigued by this mesmerizing creature.

"Sorry for that" she apologies her cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink "but you were kind of holding back the line and my frozen dinners are defrosting".

I've yet to descend on land drowning in depths of her beautiful blues holding me captive. _Let me drown my conscience pleads_

She starts to look uncomfortable probably due to the fact that I can't seem to form a coherent sentence or even a sound out a one word syllable. Her eyes start to dance around nervously. " I'm Ana" she says and bites her lip.

 _Fuuuck! I'm in deep!_

"Miss you're going to have to wait your turn" Martinez rudely tells the beauty that is now named Ana

Ana turns her attention back to Martinez and the spell she had on me is broken "My frozen dinners are defrosting and I want to return them, without hearing a lame excuse that it's not possible to take them back due to the fact that now they're watery" she hisses and that hand finds her hips again. Feisty... Rawr. _Oh but what a lucky hand, I would give my left nut to be that hand. Superman could work with one._ She turns her attention back to me "This will be quick I promise, then you two can finish". She says pointing to me and Martinez _Fuck no you I'm done_

"Miss'... Martinez continues

"It's fine" I reply to Martinez staring at my beauty let her finish what I started". Her beautiful cheeks blushes catching on to what I'm impying and I have to suppress a groan

"What about your peaches?" Martinez whines practically stomping her foot. _None of this good good for you Martinez, Superman has found his kryptonite_

"Keep the shit... I start to walk away "but do everybody a favor and take them off the shelf" I yell over my shoulder

I start to walk around the supermarket seeming interested but looking for nothing in particular but keep glancing over to the return counter to see if Ana's finished. Once I see she's done I start to follow her but keeping my distance on the other end of the aisle. I have yet to know how to approach her. There isn't a fucking book that let's you know how to approach a goddess. I should call Elliot to give me pointers. Nah he's too crass. I log that idea away. Wait...maybe Taylor he has that soft side that women melt for. Hey, what do you know I created my own built a bear with those two

"Are you stalking me? I her that sexy voice behind me

"No" I tell her turning around _My God she's beautiful_ "What gives you that idea? I quickly pick a box not really caring what it is "Just getting what I need, and here it is" I wave it at her

"Oh, I don't know maybe cause you're at the feminine products holding up a cream for a mild yeast infection"

I throw it back on the shelf like it was burning me. Ha! Burning. I think hard of what to say, "I thought it can be used on dogs"

"You have a dog with an yeast infection?" she questions forming a cute v on her face

"Apparently"... I murmur "Christian Grey" I bring out my hand introducing myself and changing the topic

"Ana Wilkes" she takes my hand in hers _fuck that does things to me "_ Wait.. Christian Grey. GEH Christian Grey. CEO Christian Grey. That Christian Grey?" she asks surprise

"So you've heard of me?" My hands going to my pockets

"Kate hates you" she simply states T _he feelings mutual._ _How the fuck did Kavenagh enter this conversation S_ he must see the look of confusion on my face because she starts to explain herself

"She's my roommate. She was here a couple of days ago I was returning her choice of what she thinks is food" _Oh yes the frozen dinners. Poor baby has to share a place with Kate. I hope that Ethan Fucker isn't there. Wait does she even_ know _Ethan? I'll leave that conversation for another day. Yes. I said another day. I'm not letting this little beauty go_

"Would you like to go out sometime?" I blurt out. _Fuck Grey. Get your shit together. She's just a girl... she's just a girl_

"Wow you move fast, weren't you just trying to get into her what was her name again "Martinez" panties"? she tilts her head and crosses her arms "Plus I don't date" she shrugs off _Oh my God I'm going to die_

 _Fuck I'm screwed. Fuck was I thinking. Always go with the truth Grey. "_ Honestly I as trying to get some ass, I don't have time for relationships so"

"So now you're trying to get some from me?" she questions a bit surprised

"No. I ask you out didn't I? She bites her lip and starts to look around unconvinced _She has got to stop doing that My cock hurts trying to fight it's way out out the zipper. Don't look down... Don't look down I inwardly plead of her_

"What do you do then if you don't date?" I ask her trying to play it cool crossing my leg and leaning over the soothing creams while sweat is dripping down my ass _I'm not giving up_

"Honestly nothing, if I'm not working I lay around reading a book and veg out"

"Can I lay with you then... I mean veg out on you...Fuuuck" I huff running my fingers through my hair "I mean... sorry but you make me nervous " _Smooth Grey you just buried yourself six foot deep_

"We could hang out", she giggles digging me out of my grave _What a sweet melody that sound is. Who knew I could be poetic_

"Yes. Hang out. We could do that. Here take my card it has my cell and work number also my landline number" _The fuck...landline number?_ I hand her my card practically shoving into her hand and she takes it from me

"Okay thank you l"ll call you"

"or text, or leave a message or whatever" I interrupt her running my finger's through my hair again

She bites that damn lip again. Would it be rude to try to kiss her? Maybe a quick peck in her cheeks. I mean we're making plans to hang out so we're friends right? Don't friends kiss? I'm itching to touch her again.

"I have to tell you something first, I don't want to start off this "hanging out" by lying" I quote

"What?" She questions nervously

"I was following you" I honestly tell her "I'm quite taken by you" _Filter Grey_

"I kinda figured" she giggles again "but I was really hoping you didn't have a dog with an infection"

 ** _I'm laying in bed_** thinking about Ana. I can not get her out of my mind. She has consumed my thoughts. Where can I take her to hang out? How should I dress? It's not a date I remind myself. So what's the difference between the both? Do I still buy her flowers or keep it simple and buy her a diamond friendship bracelet. That's not bad right? Everyone will see that she's taken. She doesn't really need anymore friends. Do I take her to dinner to a fancy restaurant or a fast food place? I close my eyes and let my thoughts drift away. My dick agrees. She's got his attention.

God, those beautiful blue eyes that make me want to sail when I look into them are going to be the death of me. That cute sexy giggle that's just music to my ears. She's perfection. Those sinful lips tempting me. Her perfect long legs would look better around my waist and that ass! Oh that delicious ass. When she walked away in those tight as fuck jeans all I wanted to do was sink my teeth in those cheeks. That ass should be eaten with gusto. She should be devoured. Fuck yes. My fist finds my now throbbing dick. _Do you want me to taste you Ana? You want me to eat your delectable pussy, lapping up every single drop? I bet you taste like honey Fuuuuck, Look what you do to me, look how hard you make me,_ rapidly I use my thumb to spread the pre-cum around my tip and fist harder. _Let me hear you baby, let me hear you moan in pleasure Fuck yes, yes, Fuck me Ana. I belong to you._ I'm gripping the fuck out of my dick now pumping harder, deeper to my ass rising off the bed. _Yes baby... let me cum, let the neighbors hear me cum, let Kate know I..._

Wait...

What?!

Kate?!

Stopping mid stroke it hits me. Ana is Kate's roommate! That little information was left out of the background check...but why?

 _Fucking Kavenagh!_

 _ **Preview to chapter four:**_ Just let the ball roll

"I don't think I could do this Christian, I'm still new to this what if I..."

"Ana," I interrupt her, "you can do this okay, you're ready" I tell her with confidence massaging her shoulders looking deep in her eyes "you can do this, you got this"

"You promise" she breaths shakily

"I promise" I tell her still looking deep in her eyes and holding so much commitment to that one word

" Okay okay you're right I can do this" she standing straighter rolling her shoulders and biting her lip

"There's my girl, just remember to bend that ass a little lower" I let her know with a smirk


	4. Chapter 4

Just _let the ball roll_

It's been two days six hours and 28 seconds and Ana has yet to call, text or leave a voicemail. I was so fucking nervous just talking to her that I forgot to ask her for her number. _Maybe she didn't want to give it to you since you were stalking her in a damn supermarket with a yeast infection cream in your hand. Only deranged people do that._ I'm tempted to have Taylor run a background check on her, but how am I going to going to explain how I got her number. I can't question her about living with Kate either since that information didn't show up on the report, I would have no explanation for that one as well. Maybe if I tell her since I am a CEO I have to run one due to keep my life private _No. I quickly shrug that idea away that's what NDA's are for..._ then again I don't really know Ana so maybe I could have Taylor run one to keep for myself just to know her a bit more. _That's what dates are for asshole, to get to know each other over some appetizers, a meal, drinks, possibly dessert. She does not date,_ I remind myself but if she doesn't call... *Buzz* The vibration on my phone stops an ongoing plan, opening it I see I have a text message from Taylor

 ** _Taylor: Come downstairs to the CCTV room I have something to show you_**

 ** _Christian: You're quite demanding, you didn't say please_**

 ** _Taylor: I was playing into your character_**

 ** _Christian: Fucker. I'll be right down_**

"What is it that you want to show me"? I ask Taylor once I enter the CCTV room

"Did you noticed you were being followed two days ago?" He tells me pointing to the date on the video feed

"Two days ago?" I question him _wait two days ago I met Ana, maybe she followed me to give me her number_ "Was it a male or a beautiful brunette with eyes the shades of the sea?" I dreamily ask him the last part. I wonder if Taylor could see the twinkle in my eyes. Judging from the huge smile lit on his face, he sees it. _My blue eyed beauty makes me twinkle_

"From what I caught off the feed its male, so a brunette huh, when?"

"I met her at the market" I tell him grinning like a fool and taking a seat in the chair next to him "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Just saw it myself"

"What the fuck am I paying you for Taylor?" I yell at him accusingly

"To be your friend". I frown when he says it so seriously _Is Taylor out to get me and that's why he waited so long to tell me someone was following me? My boy Taylor would never... "Q_ uite frankly" he continues interrupting my train of accusation "since you're such a fun lovable laid back kinda guy, it's the only way we could remain friends?" He answers me sarcastically "so this brunette"... I interrupt his careless ass we are not going to fucking sit here and talk girls like if we were in a boys locker room when there is someone following me or "How do you know he was following me and it's not someone who lives here?"

"Look at the video Einstein" I look at the video Taylor has in front of me. It shows someone driving behind me when I enter the garage then quickly parking in a abandon spot possibly to go unnoticed while I continue to drive and park in my reserved spot. I see that while I walk towards the elevator he starts walking over slowly and undetected. He's tall, dressed in a trench coat, hat low enough you can't make out a face and some hideous pair of purple shoes. He stops his stride while I wait for the elevator to make it's way down. Once the elevators arrive and I go inside and the doors close behind me, he quickly makes his way to find out what floor I'm heading to, then turns around going back to his car and drives off. Taylor pauses the feed and zooms in on the license plate and I see three prints slide out the printer. One he keeps and hands me the other and a picture of me as well. I'm waiting for the elevator with a big cheesy smile on my face. He smiles at me and then bows his head down and leaves. I think I hurt his feelings. _Fuck I can't do shit right. I scared Ana off with my stalking , I hurt Taylor's feelings with my accusations and now a fucking nut job with ridiculous shoes is following me_

I receive a text from an unknown number I open it and see that its Ana and I quickly save it. It's Ana!

 _ **Ana: Hey stalker!**_

 ** _Christian: Hello Ana. You had me worried there_**

 _ **Ana: About?**_

 _ **Christian: Thought I scared you off with the itch talk** What the fuck is wrong with you Grey? _As I try to type a new message she texts me back

 _ **Ana: I don't scare easily Christian. Is it a itch I can help you with?**_

 _ **Christian: So tonight then?** Say yes, please say yes_

 _ **Ana: LOL. You waste no time huh?**_ I'm smiling so wide you'd swear there was a hanger in my mouth

 _ **Christian: Not when it comes to you, no.** I could just picture her biting her lip_

 _ **Are you biting your lip?**_

 _ **Ana: Text me the time and address.** Yes! We get to hang tonight_

 _ **Do you want me to bite my lip?... lol yes. Yes I was. You know me well**_

 _ **Christian: I can pick you up... I would like to know you better. No I want to bite that lip.** Fuck I'm getting hard just thinking about that_

 _ **Ana: I rather drive and met you there** Infuriating woman, there goes less time being with her, but I'll let it go. I want her to feel comfortable and not pushed_

 _ **Christian: Fine. It's a date. Seven okay for you?**_

 _ **Ana: I don't date. Seven is great**_

 _ **Christian: Now that that's done. I'll text you the address once I know where we're going**_

 _ **Ana: YOU DON'T KNOW YET?**_

 _ **Christian: No. But I promise you, you're going to love it**_

 _ **Ana: I'm sure I will. Later's Baby ;)**_ _Did she just wink at me? What does this mean? Will she let me bite that lip? She did just call me baby_

 _ **Christian: Later's :)**_ _Now to important matters. Where to go? Where can I take her that's not considered a date? I know, I'll call Leila. She's a woman she must have dated...I mean hanged out. Leila will know what to do._

"Hey chubster is mommy home?" I ask Ava when she answers her mothers cell

"Hi uncle C, can I go to your house tomorrow?

"Uncle C will like that very much, but you have to ask mommy and daddy first, are you okay sweetie?" My chubster sounds sad

"It's Eric" she huffs sadly "He's no fun I wanna go play with Sophie"

"Ava who are you talking too?" I hear Elliot ask her in the background

"Uncle C", she answers him. "Daddy can you take me to uncle C's house tomorrow I wanna play with Sophie"

"Of course baby" he tells her "Dude what's up?" he asks taking the phone away from her _asshole didn't even let me tell her good-bye and I don't want to speak with him_

"Can you put Leila on it's urgent"

"What about?"

"Will you put her the fuck on Elliot if I wanted to talk to you I would have called you" I tell him getting a little worked up

"You need too bust a nut man, you're tensed", "Babe" he calls out "Christian wants to talk with you"

"Hey babe, what's up?" _Finally Leila_

"Leila I'm in desperate need of your help" I tell her with urgency

"Oh my God Christian what happen?" she start firing names "Is it Gail, is it Grace, did something happen to Sophie?"

"Where should I take Ana" I ask her cutting to it

"Who's Ana?"

"Someone I met"

She shrieks, literally a high pitch fucking shriek that I have to hold the phone away from my ear "Fuck you're screaming for?" I hear Elliot bark out in the background

"Christian has a date" Leila informs Elliot

"It's not a date we're just going to hang out" I correct her

"Get the fuck out of here" I hear him again in the background "he needs that shit, don't forget asswipe" he yells out "you stick your dick in the front pocket first" _Where's Ava that he's speaking so crass codes?_

"Leila? I yell trying to get her attention

"Sorry babe, go on"

"Where should I take her?"

"Take her to dinner" she simply replies

"No babe." I hear Elliot whine "Mr. personality has no personality he's going to bore the shit out of her before their dinner arrives" _Does he know I can hear him_

"Take her dancing" Leila shoots another answer

"Cliche" Elliot again in the background

"Hey!, you took me dancing" Leila mewls

"Nothing cliche about us sweetheart". I hear him kiss her over the phone _It's like I'm not even hear, I swear_

"Leila, it's too nosy in a club. I want to get to know her"

"He wants to get to know her" I hear Leila scream in bewilderment I'm guessing to Elliot

"Tell him I'm going to three way him" _What the fuck... he's going to do what to me?_ I see his name flashing on the other line _Oh he meant a threeway call I'm not picking up asshole_

"No I don't want to speak with you Elliot," I shout angrily in the phone hoping he hears me

"Christian pick the fuck up" Elliot demands yelling out in the background

"What?" I answer him with annoyance

"I got it fucker. You're going to love me, get this" He stays silent for a few seconds like we are in a fucking game show... "Take her to the Fairmont"

"Oh baby that's a good one" Leila compliments him over the phone where all three of us are now in this godawful conversation

"The hotel? I ask incredulous

"Yes. It's perfect cocks." _I could honestly hear him smiling over the phone gushing about his fucking brilliant plan._ "Dinner than a room. Call it killing two birds and all that shit"

"Elliot he wants to get to know her" she softly chastises him... I'm just a bystander in their conversation. I wonder if they would notice if I hang up

"That's what the fuck dinner's for. How much fucking talking is there after you eat?" Elliot expresses

"Its not a date" I yell out frustrated and annoyed that I have to remind them again "we're just hanging out" _Fuck, what a frustrating duo_

"Like with a group"? "What time you're picking her up?" They question me at the same time

"No Leila, its just going to be me and her, and at seven Elliot"

"So it's a date" the handful duo imply in unison. They are making me dizzy, I have had enough of them.

"Thanks guys, you were really helpful with nada" I thank them sarcastically and hang up

I take a deep long breath while running my fingers through my hair. I'm surprise I have any left with those two. They are perfect for each other. I then dial the other person that I know can help me "Hello Gail, can you please put your girlfriend on the phone...

Taylor had a great idea. I knew he had it in him. He wasn't mad at me for yelling at him earlier. He was more upset at himself for not checking the video feeds, now promising to check it daily. I text Ana the address since we agreed we would meet there. I hope she doesn't stand me up. Now to get ready

"How do look?" I ask Gail and Taylor who are sitting on the couch in the living room, I spin around so they can take a check out the goods

"Oh another button down shirt and jeans, like you're usual self very eye catching" He winks _sarcastic_ _fuck.. what does he expects me to wear to his fucking orange track suit_

 _"_ You look handsome, now go get some... I mean go have fun" Gail corrects herself her face turning red _What is it with the couples today acting so ludicrous_

 ** _I'm waiting for Ana at the parking lot,_** actually I'm holding a spot for Ana so she can park next to me. _Maybe I should have worn Taylor's tracksuit that way drivers could see me and not run my ass over ruining my date._ I know it's not a date. Got it!

I see a white old as fuck beetle flashing it's lights at me, I move from the spot I was holding when I notice it's Ana so she can park. _Oh hell no. This will not do. If she was being followed it would be easy to find her with the trail of smoke this car left behind it's old ass. This car is not safe for her to be driving in, shit... it's not safe for other's as well. Would it be too soon to buy her one?_ Once she's done parking I open her car door, she comes out looking beautiful as ever. Sexy as fuck tight jeans a cute top with a thumbs up logo on it and converses. Her hair up in a ponytail. No make up and none needed. She's a sexual vixen as it is.

"Bowling! We're bowling?" Ana squeals standing right in front of me "Hi, Christian" she greets me planting a kiss on my cheek _Hello beautiful, if you let me I would give you the world. I will forever treasure you. I belong to you and you belong to me. I can feel it. Can you feel it too Ana? Tell me you can feel this chemistry, the sexual attraction between us. You are my kryptonite!_

"Hello Ana, Yup bowling" _Score Grey!_ She stays staring in my eyes and I in hers. Blue to gray. She bites that damn tempting plump lip again and takes my hand and entwining our fingers together. _Damn I like the way her hand feels in mine_ _"_ Lead the way Mr. Grey" _She leaves me powerless and I love it._ I smile at her and give her a quick peck on her cute nose and we make our way inside. _If this is hanging out I want more of it ._ We walk inside hand in hand and Ana informs me with a petulant look that she didn't bring bowling shoes, I take her out of her misery and let her know that I didn't bring any either and that I will just buy them for us here.

"Or we could rent them?" _Is she being cute?_ A look of horror flashes on my face

"Not likely" a that cute V forms on her forehead not understanding "I am not going to let us catch a severe case of athletes foot for a month. So critical they'd have to amputate our foot. She looks at me with what I believe is amusement and disbelief.

"Don't they spray them?" Ana asks me pointing to some pimple prick teen spraying rental bowling shoes behind one of the counters

"I will buy us new shoes Ana" I voice a bit agitated in my voice and squeezing her hand slightly. _Why the fuck is she so insistent about wearing smelly, worn boat looking shoes? Can't she understand I'm trying to keep her feet safe, maddening little woman. Does she not have any concern about the lower extremity of the leg below her ankle?._ She rolls her eyes and changes the subject when she sees me frown "I've never been bowling before" she counters. Once I buy our "new" bowling shoes I challenge her to argue with me raising my eyebrows at her, but my beauty just gives me a cheeky smile making me forget about the shoes and smiling back I answer her "I haven't either, but I've played the game before?" She quirks her cute eyebrow not understanding so I continue on "I've played with my niece Ava on her WII" I explain

"Aw, how cute there's something I wouldn't mind seeing" she blushes and then her eyes widen "so you've had practice then cheater". Ana accuses _Is she calling me or Ava cute? With the warmth I feel creeping on my face, it must be me. Who would've thought I amuse to myself me Christian Grey blushing like a schoolgirl_

 _"_ I do alright, but she has kicked my ass" I tell her honestly Reaching our spot we sit and start to change into our shoes. I got us a cozy corner booth all the way at the end for some privacy there's some chairs we won't be needing, I want to sit close to her so I quickly move those out the way. In the meantime Ana's looking up at me with amusement. I enter our name on the scoreboard and we are ready to begin. Ana picks up her ball, I bought us balls too. New bowling balls that is enlightening her with facts that the used ones get sweaty are unclean, and even mucus fingers go into those holes. _Although I wouldn't mind her fingers on my balls._

"Alright Grey, game on" She yells over our shoulder holding her ball and walking down to the lane _Thank you Taylor. I'm having a great time. This was a great idea_

This was a horrible idea! Bastard knew how to torture me. Each time she bends to roll that ball her ass perked up in those tight jeans is going to make me catch a seizure. _Oh but what a way to go._ My balls are killing me right about now and my dick is standing strong and as hard as granite. I'm surprise I haven't flip this table over.

Ana is actually good at this, the playing and the bending. She's had a couple of strikes already. Her score is close to mine. The best thing about all this is watching her laugh and enjoying herself. The way her eyes light up and the little dance she does each time she hits the pins. I could watch her all day but unfortunately I have other business to attend, standing I excuse myself and head to the bathroom.

On my way out of the men's room I decide to get us some grub. While I'm waiting to order I notice a tall dude standing by the bar, drink in his hand staring at Ana. _Look all you want fucker but she's mine_. The fact that he's just staring and not conversing with anyone is a bit eerie but what catches my full attention is he's wearing a pair of purple shoes. I inwardly frown to myself cause I know I have seen those ugly shits before. _Fuck, he must be the one from the video feed Taylor showed me earlier._ _It has to be the same person that was following me,_ _who the fuck else would wear those hideous looking things outside and if it's not him then it only means one thing, there's more than one person wearing the same ridiculous shoes._ The thought sends a shiver down my spin.

 _Is he following me or could it has something to do with Ana? Could Ana be in danger, is this an ex boyfriend? I know she's said she doesn't date but maybe it's because of this fucker. He did follow me the day I met Ana and now he's here staring at her. Oh yes, he's an jealous stalking ex. There's only one jealous stalker and that's me. I'll keep you safe Ana, I promise. I'll keep my eye on him but he's not ruining our night, mentally I take a picture of him. Light brown hair, green eyes, tall, built and no sense of style._ I give in my order and get us a couple of beers and make my way back _My girl likes beer the thought makes me smile._

I beat Ana on our first game and we decided to sit down and take a break agreeing on playing a second game after. I sit very close to Ana, though there's room on the other side of the booth, but I want to be near her, so I can hear her of course. There's music playing in the background and the place has gotten quite packed since we first arrived. At least that will be my excuse if she asks why I'm almost sitting on her lap. Our food arrives and we start to dig in. I ordered everything there was burgers, fries, onion rings, nachos leaving out the hot dogs. My dick doesn't need anymore torture.

"So Ana what is it that you do?" I ask her

"I'm an editor?" she simply states biting her burger _okay is she going to add to that and tell me where or..._ The ten second silence that passes between us gives me my answer "Where at, I might know the company?" smiling at me she answers " I don't want to talk about work" she then places her hand over mine that was on the table

"So what is it that the Christian Grey does "she drools caressing my finger "other then not giving interviews out" _If she's trying to distract me it's working_ My cock is convinced her fingers are caressing him. I look down at our hands and answer her question " I buy companies that are in trouble and break them apart either selling them or rebuilding them if the company is worthy of it."

"Sounds brutal" she stops caressing my index finger and brings up her hand leaning her chin into her palm eyes shining as she listens

"I made lots of enemies" I laugh crossing my legs under the table, "One of them is Kate."Ana laughs as well

"Yeah well she's known to hold grudges when she doesn't get her way" she shrugs a bit irritated

"I own the company but I work mostly from home now" I inform her

"Why?"

"I got tired of the spotlight. " I tell her honestly "Tired of reading my name in the papers, Christian Grey had coffee today, Christian Grey was spotted going into the bathroom, Christian Grey at the supermarket holding a cream for an yeast infection. I could just see the headlines" I visualize laughing" it was tiresome and I got tired of the tension and the stress it was causing me. Tired of it taking my time from the important people in my life." I finish _Wow that's the most I've expressed to anyone_ We continue on talking about anything or nothing in particular and look up when we hear a voice interupting us. It's Martinez from the Metropolitan Market

"You move fast Gray" she says grilling Ana. By her side stands a guy with black hair with his hand around her waist

"You too, Congratulation. Have a good night." _Shoo fly you're bothering me_

"This is my cousin Drake" with the way dude is wrap around her waist I doubt it, nor do I care. Ana quirks her brow at me noticing the same thing

"Christian Gray like the color," I introduce myself holding out my hand. Drake let's go of his keeping it all in the family cousin and shakes my hand.

"So, you guys want to partner?" she asks but only looking at me "Drake with the brunette and me and you?"

"No, I think we're about to leave" I say getting up

"Good idea, I wouldn't want to go against me either" she says turning to Ana challenging her

"No. I'll play but just you and me " Ana says pointing to herself and Martinez "but I'm sure I'm taking the prize home with me _Fist pump I'm going home with her I'm the prize. Go ahead baby claim me! Rawr! Now, how to get rid of Kate?_

Game. On. Ana and Martinez go head to head against one another while the "cousin" sits back on the booth looking unfazed eating our damn nachos and drinking my beer. Nasty bastard better mine than Ana's. I don't his lips around anything of hers. I go over and take Ana's beer away narrowing my eyes at him and standing on the side line while Ana and Martinez continue their pissing contest. _I like it_ Ana and Martinez are up to a tie now. Martinez was actually pretty good with her ball. She must've had a lot of experience with balls.

"I don't think I could do this Christian, I'm still new to this what if I..." Ana tells me nervously biting that plump lip of hers _Why is she nervous? oh baby win or lose my ass still going home with you. But I will still encourage her I know she wants this, needs this_

"Ana" I interrupt her sternly looking deep in her eyes, blue to gray "you can do this okay, you're ready" I comfort her while massaging her shoulders

"You promise" she breaths shakily

"I promise" still looking into her eyes holding so much commitment to that one word

"Okay, okay, you're right I can do this" she says standing up straighter, rolling her shoulders and biting that damn lip again. My eyes instantly follow. _Tonight I'm biting that lip. Friends do that right? Just look at Martinez and her cousin Drake, I say him smack her ass a couple of times during the game._

"There's my girl. Just remember to bend that ass a little lower." I let her know with a little smirk "and just let the ball roll"

Ana walks up to the lane. One leg behind the other raises her hand back glancing over at me she smiles and bends a little lower then swings her arm out underneath and lets the ball go. It rolls down the lane at a fast pace... rolling... rolling and STRIKE! Yes! My baby won. She turns and runs to me jumping up and down clapping her hands with the hugest smile on her face and her baby blues sparkling. _Beautiful._

"I did it Christian I did it" my smile matches hers staring at her lips. _My heart is pounding into my chest,_ _I'm dying to kiss her but I don't want to steal her moment_

She starts doing a little dance shaking her ass and now my cock matches the thumbs up logo of her tee. _This woman_

I walk her to the car and open her car door all the bravado I had in me to bite that lip goes away. She kisses me once again on the cheek before getting in. I don't want this night to end. "Bye Christian" she says in the driver seat. "I had a wonderful time. Thank you so much for making this happen. I'll text you once I'm home and you do the same okay". I agree that I will practically pouting. She puts her key in and the car chokes. She tries again and the same thing happens. I check the back of her car that's where the battery is at and tell her to try again. She does and nothing happens

"I can take you then," I offer Ana goes on rambling that it's fine and how she could take the bus, but I hold up my hand to stop her letting her know I won't take no for answer. She starts to look nervous, her eyes shifting from side to side. _Why is she she so hesitant about me taking her home. Is it the ex that's hanging around here somewhere, is it Kate, is it that fucker Ethan?_

"I know that we hardly know each other, and ummm" she fidgets gripping and staring at the steering wheel like it's the most interesting thing she has seen "it's probably the most inappropriate thing to ask and just know that I have never done this before."

"What is it Ana"?

"Can I go over to yours then?" of course there goes that hanger smile once again on my face

We get in my R-8 and start driving to Escala. Ana is holding my hand and staring out the window. There's an comfortable silence in the car and I glance over to her and our hands repeating that movement every few minutes

"Oh I love this song, may I"? she asks gushes her hand over the volume button.

"Blast away but only if you sing it" she turns it up and starts singing to it, and I yell over the music "louder" and she starts to sing from the top of her lungs, I'm laughing at her but soon join her belching out Bon Jovi's Living on a prayer. We really are!

We make it to Escala and I show her into my bedroom letting her know she can sleep here and I would stay in the guest room of course my Ana didn't want to hear that. No she will sleep in here, in my bed, in my bedroom I put an end to that arguement quickly. I take out a pair of joggers and a tee shirt for her and place it on the bed so she can wear to sleep. "Thank you again Christian, for making this night incredible for everything..."

"Ana, you don't have to thank me," I interrupt her taking her face in my hands and staring at her lips and on que she bites that lip again, and I lose whatever control and respect I had. I lightly trace her lip with my thumb and lean into her, her hands find my hips and I take that plump lip in mines, biting down on it softly. "Mmm" I hear her softly moan and I have to hold back a growl _Damn that lip was delicious and she feels fucking incredible. That was just her face imagine the rest of her. Fuck I have to get out of her_

"Sorry" I apologize breathless "I just had to know what that delectable lip taste like " _Fuuuuck she taste so good I want more. I want to stay and continue touching, kissing, holding her but I have to go before I fuck this night up._ I kiss the top of her forehead and give her some privacy and head upstairs to take a cold shower. After I'm done I go back downstairs to the kitchen taking two bottles of water out of the fridge and walk back to my bedroom. Knocking before entering I open the door since I heard no answer and there goes my beauty sleeping in my bed. Her wet hair fanned out on the pillow, from the shower and in my t-shirt. The covers are covering the rest of her body up _lucky sheets_. Placing our waters on the nightstand I stand there admiring her for I don't know how long until I hear a soft knock on the door. Turning around a bit pissed off from the intrusion of appreciating this delightful form that's in front of me but that quickly changes when I see Taylor standing there with a grim look on his face. I need to talk with you he mouths. Grabbing my water from the night stand I bend over her and kiss her forehead once again before leaving the room.

"What's up T?" I whisper while locking and closing the door behind me

"They found the kid" He whispers back. Seeing the look of confusion on my face and he continues "Let's talk upstairs" We head upstairs in silence and once inside Taylor starts "Paul Conner the missing boy from two days ago, they found him earlier today" he informs me

I'm shocked. Glad but shocked, shocked that they found him so quickly, shock that he's turned up alive. Taylor takes in my expression and continues "Jack Hyde" he quotes with anger in his voice and a look of disgust

"Who the fuck is Jack Hyde"? I question him taking a seat placing my elbows on my knees and listening intently

"Jack Hyde is an publisher who works at SIP. All we really know of him is that he is part of the BDSM lifestyle. We had caught him once years ago having sex with a minor in his car. He got off with a slap in the wrists because the boy wouldn't testify. _Publisher? Ana's a editor. Could he know Ana, maybe Ana's boss? Do they work in the same place? Is that why she didn't want to talk about work? What kind of trouble could she be in?_

"How's the kid" I ask him interested yet hesitant

Taylor hands me the pic of Paul and it's sicking I slump back on my chair and pull on my hair till it hurts. _Who the fuck is this monster? What could make him inflict this hurt, this fucking pain on a child, a fucking child! What a sick fuck_ This young man Paul Conner has bruises and welts and cuts all over his body. "Where did they find him" I ask Taylor composed a little to composed but I'm about to lose my shit.

"In a abandon house"

"Do we have Hyde?"

"Welch is taking him to the station" Taylor states but he looks worried

"Tell Welch to take him to his garage" he nods I need to question this Hyde fucker first

"It's going to take a few hours or so the fucker got caught in Portland"

"Is he talking?" I ask Taylor

"Not yet" he shakes his head

"How did we get him"

"Someone tip Welch"

"Who?" I question

"We don't know, who ever it was used an disposable phone, Welch couldn't trace it" Taylor answers me but he still has that worried expression is his face and I keep shooting questions

"Was it a male or a female voice"

"Male" I see the look in his face and there's something else there

"What aren't you telling me T?" Taylor takes a deep breath and answers me

"There were other kids there too all found the same way" I stay silent letting it all sink in and looking at Taylor _Other kids?! Could I get answers there, Would I found something there? Whatever it is I have to help these kids first and lock up this fucking sadist and make sure he stays there_

"Let's just hope one of them will talk, and have something stick to him. We're going to have to go up to Portland and check out this abandon house. Also let's find out what the family needs. Medical attention, therapy, safe house whatever it is that they need we would take care of it. He nods agreeing with me

I look behind me on my bulletin and so far I have a picture of Kate. Her background check the label of the peaches. There on it is the picture Taylor had printed earlier of the guy with the purple shoes his license plate and now Jack Hyde. Could all this lead me somewhere? Are these people all working together or separately? Do they even know one another? Could they possibly know anything about Eloise? I don't know but I have an easy feeling in the gut of my stomach.

 _ **Preview to chapter five:** Leila's Story_

I receive a text from Leila letting me know she's on her way up

"My mommy's here Ana," Ava jumps up excited" come say hi to my mommy" she says extending her hand to Ana. Ana smiles at her excitement and gets up from the floor and takes Ava's hand in hers "It will be my pleasure little lady." We leave the entertainment room and go meet Leila at the foyer who's already making her way in

"Hey baby girl give mommy some sugar" Leila brings her arms out and Ava goes in for her hug "Did you have fun at uncle C's, did you get to play with Sophie?"

"Mhmm" Ava says nodding her little head "Sophie had to leave early to visit her other mommy," she takes Leila's hand and leads her towards me and Ana "Come meet my new friend Ana, mommy

"Leila this is Ana" I introduce "Ana this is Leila" I see Leila's eyes widen but she quickly composes herself. From the corner of my eye I see Ana swallows hard and plasters a smile on her face "It's nice to meet you Leila. Ava's talked a lot about you" she says extending her hand

"Ava go get your things honey, I left Eric with your father and with that you never know who's watching who" Leila stares down at Ana's hand for a few seconds and then quickly shakes her hand looking everywhere but at us

"Drive safely it looks pretty foggy out there and text me once your're home" I let her know

"I will" she promises kissing me on the cheek and Ava pulls Ana down for a hug and whispers in her ear "Now you take care of my uncle C, daddy says he gets bored a lot"

"I'll try my best sweetie" Ana smiles at her adoringly

"Ava let's go now" Leila demands walking out

Ava gives me a quick hug around my legs and turns to follow her mother. Before hitting the foyer Leila turns around narrowing her eyes "It was quite a surprise to meet you too Ana?" her tone sounding accusatory and with that they leave

What the fuck was all that tension in the room? I look over to Ana and she gives me a smiles shrugging her shoulders at me but it doesn't reach her eyes. Now something is up with Leila. She's usually a very friendly person but she's been acting a bit strange ever since we told her about Kate. Maybe it's jealousy, no that can't be it. Wait... it could be that fucker Ethan. Ever since she mentioned Ethan she's been a bit twitchy. Wait! Ethan is Kate's brother and Ana is Kate's roommate. Maybe Ana dated Ethan before Leila and him met or vice versa. Whatever it is, somethings up with these too, Ana might've smiled and all and was being polite with her but I could see the concern in her eyes but what? Taylor has yet to give me Ethan's background check I'm going to have to remind him, which brings me to the conclusion for asking one for Ana. If I can't get my hands on Ethan's background than I'm going to have to go to the source itself, Leila.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L James**_

Leila's Story

The next morning I woke up early to go for my usual run. Before leaving I go to check in on Ana knocking before entering and see my beauty still sleeping peacefully. I make my way over to her and kiss her on her forehead inhaling in her scent, she smells like my body wash and like vanilla sugar and Ana. She stirs around but she doesn't wake up, taking one more look at her I take out my phone and snap a picture of her and lock the door behind me smiling. I text Taylor to let him know that I'm going on my run and that Ana is in my bedroom sleeping. He texts me back letting me know he will keep an eye on my girl. I don't want her to wake up and not find me so I make my run quick just running three miles. After my run I head upstairs to take a quick shower and put on some pajamas pants and a tank top and head back downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast. I have the bacon frying, the coffee brewing and my french toast sizzling. I feel her before I see her. My whole body just goes on full alert when she's around. Its like she empowers an electrical vibe that makes me come alive.

"Good morning" Ana says cheerfully making her way towards me by the stove placing a kiss on my cheeks. Bending down a bit I whisper good morning on the corner of her mouth and steal a quick kiss. Blushing she quirks her brow and smiles before taking a seat by the kitchen island. She looks so small and cute and sexy in my clothes "I love watching a man in the kitchen" she purrs biting down on her index finger

"Is that so?" I ask her stalking my way towards her. I take her hand in mines and lift her index finger to my lips and bite down on it, making her gasp. _Why should she have all the fun, she's killing me_ "If that's the case then you would be seeing more of me here or maybe in your kitchen" I wink. I place her plate, and coffee in front of her and my beauty moans when she takes a bite eliciting awakening my cock.

"Ana are you in any trouble?" I ask her cutting to it and taking a seat next to her

"What makes you say that Christian?" she asks tilting her head

"The day I met you someone followed me here. I have it on my video feed " she opens her mouth ready to say something but I continue "also yesterday when we were bowling that same person was there as well" _The shoes were but she doesn't know that I think to myself "_ Light brown hair, green eyes, tall with ugly purple shoes he was staring at you? Do you know someone with that description. I want you to feel safe with me"

"Christian last night was the best night of my life, you make me smile you make me laugh, you make me feel important. I like being with you scratch that I enjoy being with you. There's no trying to impress me and from what I can tell you're honest. I do feel safe with you. Don't worry about me, Christian."

"I have his license plate, I could run it and see what comes up maybe...

"No" she snaps standing up so fast the stool falls over "you don't have to do that. I will tell you who he is Christian. He's my CPO Luke Sawyer. Please leave this alone there's nothing to worry about, I will talk to him, just please leave this alone Christian" she pleads picking up the stool and sitting right back down. Ana assumes he probably followed me because he saw me talking to her at the market and wanted to know more about me. Fucker could've asked or googled me, and I'm still running his plates. But why does she need a CPO?

"So you are in trouble?" I frown

"Christian, no, I'm not." she replies sternly and then stands between my legs, my hands immediately finds her hips, I don't mean too, but she's a magnet to my parts _She moves I_ move. Her soft hands cups my face and she continues,"I travel a lot to different places, a stranger in a strange city, state, country, with different beliefs, and traditions so I need protection."

"I could protect you Ana, I don't like this guy being alone with you" I express pouting. Her eyes lower to my lips and stares at them biting that lip of hers and I let a groan.

"I've known Luke for a couple of years now, he's always been respectful plus you and I just met, let's continuing hanging out and getting to know one another, okay" I nod agreeing to this "hanging out" but inside I want more I know she feels it too she just won't admit to it once again I leave it alone. "I'm going to shower and then I'll leave" Ana says mistaking my silence

"You don't have to go, you just said we'll continue hanging out. I don't know when I would see you again." Ana stays silent staring down at me then she leans in closer and slowly licks my upper lip. I squeeze her hips and just when I lean in she pulls away quickly.

"Okay, I will stay a bit longer and you get to give me a tour of this place after I shower." I concur. Ana turns around quickly and heads towards my room. What is she so afraid of. I'm terrified for my feelings for her, never have I felt this way for anyone and in such a short time, but Ana makes me feel and I'm not giving up. Placing the dishes in the dishwasher I head to my bedroom, and sit on the bed to waiting for her. Ana wants a tour maybe I will start with the library I mean she is an editor after all. She comes out the bathroom in all her Ana galore and I completely eye fuck her. She just has on the t-shirt I gave her earlier that's just past her ass. I wonder if shes naked underneath. My dick awakens and I place my hands on my lap to cover my bulge. Ana creeps slowly to me and stands between my legs and I wrap my hands around her waist and she runs her fingers through my hair and my head falls forward on her stomach, a moan escaping my lips Fuck I could just cum with her touch. Do it again Ana. "Weren't you suppose to give me a tour, I mean I am a guest" she winks when I look up at her. I stand up sliding my body up against hers and she gasps lowering her eyelids. Yeah feel that baby, that's how hard you make. She's also going to give me blue balls.

We walk hand in hand to the library. Opening the door Ana squeals in delight. I can see those beautiful eyes shining bright as she takes in the room. There's a wall of bookcases going halfway around the room two recliners an ottoman in the middle of the room and a large chaise by the corner. "Oh my God Christian, I love this room" she says in amazement. "I could just stay here all day" _Than that's exactly what we will do_. I

I dim the lights and close the blinds of the balcony grab a throw from the closet covering us as we both lay down on the chaise cuddling. Ana chooses 'To Kill A Mockingbird' and demands I read to her. After a couple of pages I can see Ana staring at me, putting the book down I turn my head slightly and once again am entranced in her baby blues "you're beautiful Christian" she whispers capturing that lip in her teeth. "Your features are intense, gorgeous and your voice is as smooth as jazz." Her soft hands softly caresses my jaw and I lean into her touch. "The day I met you at the market it was your voice so masculine yet soft that captured my attention and I felt something strange in me, jealousy. Jealous that, that woman was the one you noticed. Frozen dinners be damned I had to interrupt I needed to see you, needed to know how can just a voice bewitch me and once I saw your handsome feature I just knew, knew I had to have you. I tried to stay away but you haunted my dreams and my thoughts for two days and I couldn't stay away. But I'm afraid Christian cause I have never felt this strong about someone, never have I dated, never was I with a man she whispers shyly and starts to pull back the hand that was caressing me but I bring it back on my cheek "I don't want you to get tired of me or feel disappointed, there's a lot you don't know about me yet Christian Grey" _Did my beauty just say she's a virgin? No one has had her pleasure, touched her, she's all for me? She's mine!_

"Ana you're a virgin?" I'm a bit taken aback. _How could she possibly be a virgin, are these men blind? This woman is a goddess, a vixen she oozes sex. Oh no baby, I won't tire of you?_

"Is that all you got from everything I just said" she quirks her brow surprised

"No. I get that you're scared I'm not going to hurt you baby, honestly I'm terrified as well. All those other females they were a distraction, an escape of some sort, but you, you Ana are my place, I can feel it. Can't you?" she nods agreeing. "Ana when I first heard your voice complaining behind me" she giggles, and I smile back bringing her hand that's caressing my face, over to my lips and kissing the tips of her fingers and then entwining our fingers together. "I thought it was the most sexiest voice I've heard. I didn't turn around I was trying to get my fix of easy pussy, but when you barged up to that counter and all I could see was your long thick chestnut hair I was already taken by you, then your scent lured me in, intoxicating me, heightening my senses. But when you turned around baby, I was deeply lost in your baby blues, your eyes are calm like the sea but there's a raging storm inside and all I wanted in that moment was to drown in you.

"Baby," I kiss her on the corner of her lips "I was mesmerized by you" I kiss the other corner of her lips "I was enraptured by your beauty," I kiss her lips gazing into her eyes "I Christian Grey was inebriate, I couldn't think straight". Still staring into her eyes and bringing her fingertips to my lips and lightly tracing them I continue "I want your trust first Ana, your mind, your heart, everything else is a gift. If this hanging out with is what you want" I quote "I won't push you I'd take you anyway I can, I won't tire of you." I confess

"Fuck the hanging out" Ana lunges at me her hand immediately wrapping around my neck smashing her lips on mine. A bit surprised but I quickly respond wrapping my hands around her waist pulling her closer to me. Our lips tasting, exploring one another, our tongues stroking against each other _she's aphrodisiac._ She straddles me and I grind my hips into her a moan escaping her lips and I do it again. Trying to catch my breath, my lips finds her neck kissing and biting, and she grinds down on my dick her hands pulling on my hair and starts rocking her hips back and forth on my erection. Sliding my hands down the length of her body I grab her ass roughly, pushing her ass down while raising my hips upwards grinding and she moans loudly.

 _Fuuuuck_ _she's naked underneath_ I growl biting down on her shoulder when I feel her lips nipping on my neck. She then brings her lips to my ear and whispers "I'm going to ruin you" and bites down on it tugging it softly _Fuck yes baby, do as you please._ Ana sits up and I continue squeezing her ass rocking her hips on my dick, making her head fall back and her mouth open moaning in ecstasy and just when she grabs the bottom hem of her shirt we hear Elliot's booming voice coming from the living room. _Fuck I forgot Ava was coming._

Running my fingers through my hair, I take a long deep breath to cool down. Ana gets up looking flushed and I follow after. I take her hand in mine before she opens the door pulling her to me and wrapping my hand around her waist I whisper on her lips "you better make good on your promise" and wink. She captures my bottom lip with her teeth and bites it hard and a primal growl escapes within. Unwrapping my arms, I let her go and open the door for her smacking her ass on her way out and smile when I hear her shriek. I head towards the living room making sure Superman is caped first and give a big hug to my chubster when she comes running my way into my embrace. Ana comes out dressed from the bedroom and joins us.

I introduce Ana to Elliot and Ava, and for the first time the asshole blushes and is actually speechless. Ava on the other hand is frantic that she has a new friend, leading Ana by the hand to the entertainment room asking her what games she likes to play. When Elliot's sees them leave the fucker gets crass "Damn C she's hot, that's a nice piece of ass you got there, hit that yet?"

I punch him hard in his arm, "Ouch you're one touch asshole. Hope you get some soon, or your balls are going to be hanging down by your knees." he jokes "Elliot I swear" laughing.. prick leaves and I make my way to my girls kissing each one on their foreheads and letting them know I'm going to Taylor's and if needed to call and text me. They don't even acknowledge that I've spoken. They are quite taken with one another and invested in their scrabble game. I make my way to Taylor's just letting myself in without knocking

"Taylor have you talked to Welch... "what the fuck T go put on some clothes" I yell in horror and cover my eyes rapidly can't believe this fucker is sitting butt ass in his dining table reading the newspaper. True I'm still in my pajamas but at least I'm clothed

"Gail is not here she took Sophie to Crystal's for the day. I want to be naked" he states calmly

"Can you at least put on a robe. This is serious shit we're going to speak about I don't want to look at your shaft." The fucker doesn't budge looking at me like I'm the one who lost it's mine. I give in I have no time for his "Can you at least cover it with the newspaper" Taylor breathes out aggravated but concedes

"Where's Welch now have you spoken to him?" I question him cutting to it

"Yes, he's going to take Hyde to his Fort Knox garage and said to get our asses there by midnight or tomorrow morning the latest"

"How's the kid?"

"In the hospital with the others"

"Okay run that licence plate for me and get a background check on a Luke Sawyer and Ana Wilkes. Where are we on Ethan's?

"We can get it over at Welch's or have him fax it. But I suggest we get it at Welch's that way there's no trace whatsoever just in case. Especially since we couldn't find one the first time around." he replies and I nod agreeing

"After Hyde, I think we should go to Portland but I'm not sure yet what do you think?" I ask him

"First lets see what the day brings and who else it brings", he winks at me.

I leave Taylor's and make some sandwiches for lunch and call my two girls to eat. Ana and Ava come into the kitchen with smiles on their faces. I love that Ava has taken a liking to Ana. Thank fuck for that and vice versa. After we eat we agree to play dance off on the Wii. I never play with that shit if its not with Ava or sometimes Taylor when we get a bit buzzed. After playing for a couple of hours I receive a text from Leila letting me know she's on her way up.

"My mommy's here Ana," Ava jumps up excited "come say hi to my mommy" she says extending her hand to Ana. Ana smiles at her excitement and gets up from the floor and takes Ava's hand in hers "It will be my pleasure little lady." We leave the entertainment room and go meet Leila at the foyer who's already making her way in

"Hey baby girl give mommy some sugar" Leila brings her arms out Ava goes in for a hug "Did you have fun at uncle C's, did you get to play with Sophie?"

"Nooo" Ava says shaking her little head "Sophie had to leave early to visit her other mommy" she takes Leila's hand and leads her towards me and Ana "Come meet my new friend mommy"

"Leila this is Ana" I introduce "Ana this is Leila" I see Leila's eyes widen but she quickly composes herself. From the corner of my eye I see Ana swallow hard and plasters a smile on her face "It's nice to meet you Leila. Ava's talked a lot about you" she says extending her hand

"Ava go get your things your things honey, I left Eric with your father and with that you never know who's watching who" Leila stares down at Ana's hand for a few seconds and then quickly shakes Ana's hand looking everywhere but at us

"Drive safely it looks pretty foggy out there and text me once you're home" I let her know

"I will" she promises kissing me on the cheek and Ava pulls Ana down for a hug and whispers in her ear "Now you take care of my uncle C, daddy says he gets bored a lot"

"I'll try my best sweetie" Ana smiles at her adoringly

"Ava let's go now" Leila demands walking out

Ava gives me a quick hug around my legs and turns to follow her mother. Before hitting the foyer Leila turns around narrowing her eyes "It was quite a surprise to meet you too Ana?" her tone sounding accusatory and with that they leave

What the fuck was all that tension in the room? I look over to Ana and she gives me a smile shrugging her shoulders at me but it doesn't reach her eyes. Now something is up with Leila. She's usually a very friendly person but she's been acting a bit strange ever since we told her about Kate. Maybe it's jealousy, no that can't be it. Wait... it could be that fucker Ethan. Ever since she mentioned Ethan she's been a bit twitchy. Wait! Ethan is Kate's brother and Ana is Kate's roommate. Maybe Ana dated Ethan before Leila and him met or vice versa, but Ana said she never dated. Whatever it is, somethings up with these two, Ana might've smiled and all and was being polite with her but I can see the concern in her eyes but what? Taylor has yet to give me Ethan's background check, but said we'd get it from Welch who has it. I'm going to have to remind him about the one for Ana. If I can't get my hands on Ethan's background than I'm going to have to go to the source itself, Leila.

Ana and I stay talking a while longer but tells me she has to work tomorrow so I let her know I would take her. I had called a tow truck to pick up her old ass bettle. Ana about me taking her home saying she'll call a cab. Fuck that! I don't know why she won't let me take her, I already know where and who she lives with but she doesn't need to know that. Things like that puts you in the hot seat and given no pussy I'll wait till she's ready but I really need my face between her legs, I'm dying to taste her, so I take a different route and ask her why she doesn't want me to take her home and she tells me she wants to keep us private. I frown because she's keeping me a secret but she convinces me it's because of Kate's hatred for me, so I tell her to take one of my cars and she says no, that how is she going to explain that. I'm about to pull my hair when finally I have a plan and it involves Taylor putting on his clothes.

I text Taylor and ask him to take Ana home and that he better put on some fucking clothes

Ana and I are standing in the foyer for Taylor to make his presence. I told her to text or call me once she's home and she agreed. She thanks me again for everything and while she's talking my hands are underneath her shirt caressing her back, her waist and peppering her neck with kisses. She leans her head slightly back moaning, giving me more room. My lips travels slowly up her neck, to her ear and jaw kissing and biting lightly. _I'm hard as fuck, I want her._ Pressing my lips to hers, I kiss her and she gasps out opening her mouth letting my tongue enter and meeting hers. I moan in her mouth sucking her tongue, tasting her and squeeze her ass, and groan when I hear someone clearing their throat behind us, I see Ana's face blushing red for getting busted. Fuck we're always getting interrupted. I press my forehead to hers and give her a few more pepper kisses on her lips and walk out with them to the elevator taking her hand in mines, and giving her one last kiss before she gets into the elevator. Fuck I miss her already. I miss her lips on me and touching me, I miss her scent consuming me. I miss talking to her, the penthouse is too quiet now. I receive a text message from Ana and Taylor letting me know that she's home safe. I smile when I receive a picture of Ana wearing my underwear. Be still my heart. I save it on my phone and text her that her naughty ass is mine. I can't wait to see her again. Heading to my bedroom, I get dressed quickly throwing on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I grab my jacket and head over to Elliot's I need to talk to Leila. I need answers and I'm tired of waiting. Something is strange and I don't like it.

Arriving at Elliot's I ring the doorbell. Elliot opens the door and once I'm in I could feel somethings off. Leila looks worried even scared going about around the house. I see there's a bag packed and I ask Elliot whats going on. He informs me that Leila is leaving tomorrow for a few days, she had received a text from an unknown number telling her that she should stay low and hide out. She's fucking freaking out Elliot whispers. Leila comes into the living room jittery and tells us that Ava and Eric are asleep and that we should sit down. When we do Leila takes a long deep breath and begins...

 ********* WARNING: TALKS ABOUT ABUSE**

"I was born Gabriela Gibson. Daughter to Pastor Matthew and Mary Gibson. I was an only child. We lived in Boston, Massachusetts. Dad was the owner of a candy company and then gave night sermons at the local church Our Daily Bread. Mom was a school teacher. We lived a good quiet simple Christian life. Although they were strict, they were good parents, never raised their voice at me and never gave me a spanking and I never needed anything. I did every thing I was told to do, always looking for their appraisal. Inside I wanted to go out with friends, I wanted to go hang out in the malls. maybe even have a sleepover but my parents insisted that whoever I hung with defined my character in the future. Certain types of music weren't allowed because that was the devil's playground, and watching certain shows was forbidden "eyes were the windows to the soul" they would preach. Certain clothes and wearing makeup wasn't permitted stating that ladies played the part of dressing appropriately and not looking like whores. I loved to paint and wanted to become an artist but my parents were against that too, they wanted me to become a teacher just like my mom".

"It was summer and school was officially over. My parents were usually working and I was at home alone. It was a beautiful day outside and since my parents were out I had decided to go to the front porch and paint. This older woman that was walking by stopped to comment on my painting. She said it was the most gorgeous piece she had ever seen, and that I had real talent. We started talking from there and became friends. True she was an older, but she understood me, she listened to me, I was no longer invisible. I was able to be myself around her. We would hangout daily, talk and laugh, and go shopping. Sometimes we would just go on long drives in her pink convertible Cadillac with the music blasted and we would sing out loud like we owned the world. We talked about everything from boys, to the latest clothes, famous painters, even puppies". she turns to look at Elliot sadly and says "we should get Ava a puppy, she feels lonely at times" looking down playing with her hands she continues "She had managed to gain my trust in less than a month. There wasn't anything I wouldn't do for her. I became dependent of her and craved her presence. She was my best friend."

"One morning she knocked on my door my parents were working of course and said today we were going to glam it up and have a "just us girls day" Leila quotes "We went shopping to different high end boutiques and she bought me the most gorgeous pieces I have ever seen. We got manicures, pedicures, and got our hair done. We even got our make up done. Of course I would have to wash it off once I got home, but I loved it. I felt beautiful, grown and appreciated, especially when she complimented me. We pigged out on pizza and ice cream. She even let me smoke a cigarette and drink wine". She laughs to herself remembering "She took me home after that, and told me about a party she was going to attend that night. I told her I would go with her. I would tell my parents I wasn't feeling well and I wouldn't be able to go to church. I told her to keep the clothes in her car so my parents wouldn't see them. It was the best day I ever had, I felt free." she smiles sadly

"That night she picked me up as promised. I was dressed casual with jeans and a tee and sneakers. She said I could change afterwards and she would do my make up. I didn't realize I fell asleep in the car, I don't even know how long we were driving for, but it must have been for hours cause it was light outside. We came to a stop at a house in the middle of no where. It was just surrounded by trees. I asked her where we were at and she simply said Georgia. I started getting nervous, rambling about my parents finding out and getting in trouble and then she slapped me. She slapped me so hard my head hit the side of the car door. Gone was my friend and in her place was a monster."

"She pulled me by my hair and lead me inside the house, the more I fought and try to break free from her grasp, the more she would yank my head back and pull my hair harder. She took me inside a room where there were only mirrors and a bed on a floor, no windows and told me to get undressed and when I hesitated she slapped me again. I tried to raise my hand to strike her but she caught it and and kneed me in the stomach. "I'm not going to tell you again, get undressed or this will only get worse for you". Leila sneers imitating her abductor "I did as I was told. She just stood there watching me take off piece by piece of my clothing. She walked around me inspecting every part of me, 'Very nice, very very nice who knew under all that hideous clothes you were a temptress" she had said. Leila starts to cry and I hand her my handkerchief while Elliot takes her hand in his. "That same day she tied my hands and feet me up and whipped every part of me, "I won't gag you because I want to hear you scream and I won't blindfold you cause I want you to see the pain I'm going to inflict on you" After she was done she left me in that room, I don't know for how many days I was left there and the door was locked from the outside. No more sunrise, and no more sundowns, no more parents, and no more paintings, I'd gladly take the rules back than living in misery. I was hurt, hungry, thirsty, dirty, cold and weak. I would hear screams coming from the other rooms". She cries out loud "I was fifteen years old when I was taken from my home"

"Then one day the door opened and there she stood with a box of pizza, water and holding a bag of clothes. The clothes she had bought me. The pizza smelled so good and I was so hungry and thirsty. I drank that water so fast like I needed air and gobbled down that pizza, but little did Leila know she wasn't going to be fed again or hydrated again in awhile. After I ate she showered me and that day I was made to satisfy her and when I did it wrong, she'd hit me, with a belt, a cane, or whatever she got a hold of until I learned what she liked and how she liked it. There was not a thing this woman didn't enjoy doing, it just had to be done a certain way. If I thought it couldn't get worse, I was wrong. Again she left me in that room with nothing but old pizza, that I finished off. Next time she came back in the room she did the same showered me only this time I became hers. I won't go into details lets just say she broke my hymen with the end of a what I know now is a flogger" Leila stays silent for a few seconds taking a deep breath she continues

"Now the time came around when I had to pay her back for the things she had bought plus the time and effort she spent on my ass, her words. She changed my name to Leslie Walters. She broke me in every way possible, there was no more fight left in me. I was left alone most of the time in that room that I actually started to craved her presence.

"I worked the streets first, monitored of course doing every sexual act there is in mankind if not I would get beat, and she had a wicked cat. After that when she felt I was ready she started training me for BDSM. She became my Domme, and I became her submissive. I belonged to Elena Lincoln" _What the..._ My eyes widen in horror standing up so fast knocking the chair over and I start to pace the room pulling on my hair. _Elena Lincoln, Fucking Elena Lincoln I growl to my myself that bitch all along was a fucking monster I should have known. Did she take Eloise as well? No she couldn't have the bitch was blowing me I answer myself. How about if it was a ruse, a plan, working with someone, but why the fuck?_ Leila looks up at me but doesn't say anything, ignoring my out burst she continues

"I couldn't go to the police, shit some of them were into that and were payed off. After I was eligible I worked clubs and dungeons. I had different dominants in the clubs nothing permanent, Elena would sometimes join us or watch. After a while, I became dependent of her I felt safe when she was around. I got use to her and we started doing the same things we did when I first met her. Of course if I broke her rules I would get my beating, but my pain became her pleasure and I wanted to pleasure her I wanted to keep Elena happy. Elena prepared me for everything I had to endure, I had little to no hard limits when it came to the lifestyle so I caught the attention of many doms, in a strange way I wanted her compliments, especially when she would tell me that I pleased her and she'd call me her "good girl".

"That is when an older couple Ray and Carla Steel the actual owners of the house came by and started staying with us and their daughters Mia and Anastasia. Ray put me in their room and we became close friends somewhat. The Steele's home schooled all of us but Anastasia, she had the privilege of going to school. I envied her although she was nice, but I could see the difference in the way Ray loved her and protected her more than with Mia. Elena had left but she would drop by every so often to train the new girls that were brought in but she couldn't touch the Steele's daughters especially if Anastasia was around. She looked after Mia and took very good care of her she didn't even trust me alone with her. Anastasia was very quiet always studying but she was sneaky that one, though she had a very big heart, she would sometimes try to sneak food to the new girls that were getting trained. Mia was bubbly but seemed lost in her thoughts when no one was around. I was happy though considering what I went through in the beginning but the Steele's took really good care of me they even showed me the papers that my parents had stopped the search for me less than a year, claiming I was a rebellious teenager and God would make me pay for my betrayal. We became a family doing family things, BBQ's, shopping, going to the beach" she laughs "but we would switch up, me and the other girls so they could enjoy the outings as well. Years passed by and the Steele's along with Elena started to trust me enough to work in this club called Esclava in Portland. They flew me in with five other girls and there was where I met Ethan. He was a well known dominant and we began a long term contract with Elena's and the Steele's permission. He was good to me and I learned a lot from him. We were inseparable at first as a dominant and submissive relationship would go but we started to do different things like boyfriend and girlfriend and I started to fall for him and vice versa, so I thought." she huffs with a frown

"That is until Anastasia started working the club and his attention started diverting to her. One day I over heard a conversation between them and Anastasia was offering to sub for him and I heard the bastard agree. Next thing I know I was being flown to Louisiana with a new background becoming Leila Williams. I didn't have to look for work because there was one already waiting for me in a art gallery and I even had my own place ready and furnished. After a year or so I applied for a job transfer here in Seattle and my job obliged and I then moved here and met Elliot." she finishes drying the remaining tears around her eyes and blowing her nose

I cannot believe this shit. Elena fucking Lincoln. Ethan fucking Kavenagh. Who the fuck are the Steele's?

"Leila, I'm sorry you had to go through all that." I sympathize "Elena Lincoln was our neighbor and my mother's best friend" and Leila nods just nods so Elliot must have told her. I'm so furious right now that I can't even see or think straight. "Then I'm sure you know that our little sister was taken awhile back, why didn't you say something before" I question her grudgingly trying to keep my cool

"What good would it have done?" she doesn't know I'm investigating this so I remain quiet "How was I to tell The Grey's I was selling myself in the streets and that I was in the BDSM lifestyle. Would they had been so taken with me?" she yells

"Leila" I yell back "Do you understand that my sister was taken when she was 13 years old she could've been there" I start pacing the room and pulling on my hair "Do you remember an Eloise there?"

"No. Christian. I'm sorry there was no Eloise there?" I let out a breath

"Can you get in contact with Ethan? What do I need to get into this club?" Esclava means slave in spanish that has to mean something right. This Paul Conner was found in a abandon house like Leila described she had been in and he went through everything else she explained. I haven't got all the facts but judging from his picture and from her story, I'm right. There were others being taken, others being rape, beaten, sold and trained. There were fucking others there! Although Leila said there was no Eloise I have to check this out and see for myself since everyone has fucking secrets. Maybe I won't be able to save Eloise but maybe I can save others

"Christian" Leila says calmly with her hands in front of her like she's talking to a wild animal. "Ethan is a Dominant. You can only get into Esclava if you're into the BDSM lifestyle and know someone from the inside. I can't get in contact with Ethan he doesn't even know I'm in Seattle. Whoever got rid of me made sure I was set up right in Louisiana, with a job, a home, money and a new identity, I guess..."

"Do you know a Jack Hyde?" I cut her off

"Jack Hyde is brutal if Elena was bad Jack Hyde is worse". From what I know from working at the club is that Jack Hyde trains the boys but I never saw him there."

"How do you know Ana, I felt the tension between you guys don't lie to me Leila how do you know Ana?" Leila looks down and then stares straight ahead "all I know is that she's Kate's roommate, I don't know Ana any other way" she then looks at me

"Did you know about this?" I accuse Elliot turning my anger on him, my fist at my sides "Did you know about Elena fucking Lincoln?"

"Christian calm down I knew but," Elliot says using his hand to calm me, I don't even let him finish

"You fucking knew about this Elliot?" I roar. Elliot puts his head down in shame. I don't even think I react balling my hand in his shirt I pick his ass up from where he was sitting. My face all in his "you knew about all this Elliot, you knew about Ethan you knew about Elena, you knew about this fucking club, all this time you fucking knew, and you didn't say shit?" Elliot must feel the anger rolling off me cause he remains quiet knowingly knowing that whatever he is about to say is going to get him rocked

"Christian", Leila yells behind me but I don't bother to turn around, I keep my hold on Elliot my jaw tightening, "you can't get involved with this, these people are dangerous. Someone got rid of me but for some reason they did me a favor, I don't know if it was Ethan that gave me a new identity maybe it was Anastasia making amends for taking Ethan I don't know but I won't change anything now. Christian you need to leave this alone and let the police handle this" Leila shrieks nervously

My hands loosen my hold on Elliot and I let him go. "you fucked up," he tries to interrupt me to say something but I growl pointing my finger in his face "you fucked up" and with that I walk the fuck out slamming the door behind me. Leila runs after me grabbing my arm and I push her away. She looks so scared and nervous

"Christian what are you going to do, where are you going?" she yells worried

"Portland"

 _ **Preview to chapter 6** Secrets and Stronger Bond's_

"You saying I didn't love Eloise?" is that what you're implying Christian

"How many times she asked you to help her with her homework, to pick her up in school, to take her to the mall and all you did was close the door in her face chasing after some tail." I accuse

"Motherfucker, you think you're the only one that lost a sister how dare you imply I didn't care? You don't know shit cause you hid out in your fucking room and couldn't face the truth"

"Oh, please Elliot don't give me that shit you were hardly home your face or your dick was always in someones pussy. Don't be melodramatic."

"You got some fucking balls you know, dad copes drinking, mom copes over working her ass how the fuck did you cope? What was your fucking coping mechanism asshole, you sulked and drank till you passed out on your own vomit. Your ass was worse than dads especially when you started living in this fucking ivory tower of yours. How many times did Taylor take your ass to the hospital so they could pump your stomach? So I fucked, that was how I coped you fucking hypocrite. I fucked whatever came my way." he roars loudly

"It was my fault Elliot, we lost Eloise because of me" I cry out pulling on my hair hard

"What do you mean Christian?" Elliot breathes out with his hands on his hips

"The day that Eloise was taken, I was getting my cocked sucked by Elena Lincoln" I confess

"What the fuck did you just say?"

 **A/N: This was my first kiss what did you think, thumbs up or down?**

 **Thanks for following, for your favorites and review.**

 **Love &Cuffs**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L James**_

 _Secrets and Stronger Bonds_

I drive back to Escala like a bullet trying to shoot its way to an innocent bystander. Once upstairs in my penthouse I head straight to my bedroom quickly and start packing a bag. I can't believe this shit I can't believe my own brother didn't have the decency to tell me about Leila's start with Elena. Was her pussy that good, was he that beguiled by her that he couldn't fucking tell me knowing that I've been looking for something, anything one little fucking clue. True it was Leila's story to tell but he could have told me some part of it and not see me going crazy looking into shit when there was nothing there. How long did he know about this. Doesn't matter he knew and once he did he still could have respected Leila's wishes but have the balls to tell me Elena was involved. Maybe I should give that bitch a visit as well. But I don't even trust myself right now. Would we still be so taken by Leila with her past. Fuck yes, she doesn't have fault for being kidnapped at an early age and having to endure that type of torture. If Eloise is alive and found we would take her in, my sister was only thirteen I don't even want to think what she might've had to endure. No. I won't let myself go there. *ping* I hear my phone alerting me I just received a text message

 **Ana: Hey handsome want to hang tonight?**

 **Me: I'm not sure I can tonight. I will let you know** _I know I sound like a dick but I want to finish and get the fuck out of here_

 **Ana: What's wrong Christian?**

 **Me: I will let you know if I can Ana**

 **Ana: Christian have I displeased you?** _Now I feel like a dick_

 **Me: Ana, baby I'm sorry if I sounded so curt with you. I have to go on a last minute trip. I don't know if I will make it back tonight**

 **Baby this has nothing to do with you, okay, don't worry.**

 **Ana: Okay, no worries**

 **Me: Later's Baby's :)***

 **Ana: Cute Mr. Grey have a safe trip**

Dropping my phone on the bed, I take a deep breath. I don't want Ana to worry, but I don't want her involved in all this shit. I promised her she would be safe with me and I intend to make good on my promise. Taylor comes into my bedroom giving me a perplex look. I let him know what happened at Elliot's. I tell him Leila's story though its not my place to tell but I know if the fucker was getting torture for information he wouldn't drop a dime on anyone, plus he's been with me since the beginning. Trying to get information from different sources, just having no luck in the pursuit. He looks as shocked and pissed as I was. I let him know that we're going to Portland and he tells me that he's coming with me due to the fact he, Taylor has a badge. I myself am an unauthorized investigator but I know the right people. Taylor reminds me we have to go see Welch first. I take a deep long breath and run my fingers through my hair. I forgot about Welch. "Okay so we will take Charlie tango to Welch's he is a bit far from us and then we'll take it to Portland."

"Take your gun, you never know" Taylor reminds me with a stoic look. I have a licensed .44 Magnum revolver, and I also learned how to shoot, hopefully I would never have to use it. Taylor leaves after letting me know he's going to pack as well and that he's going to call Ryan a CPO we have on stand by to stay with Gail and Sophie. I nod agreeing.

We get to Welch's and knock on his front door. Welch is a respected Federal Agent. He works at the station at Seattle. Taylor's real boss, but I have Taylor with me on my payroll. His house might look like any suburban home but downstairs under his garage its Fort Knox, equipped with the latest technology and whatever shit they have at the station. Welch has upper power but money on the side is good, my money of course and that's why he's going to let me question Hyde before he has the right to lawyer up at the station.

 **WARNING: TALKS ABOUT SOME SADISTIC ABUSE**

"I have put some coffee and some homemade biscuits on the table. Shall we eat before we question our superstar?" Welch asks leading us to the dining table, where half of it is covered with some papers. "I have the background checks for Ethan Kavenagh, Ana Wilkes, and Luke Sawyer's." Welch starts handing me the reports as soon as we all sit down "Luke Sawyer is a retired federal agent. Young too, what's with him? He had lots of great recommendations, as he should he was a well known agent".

"He's a CPO now for my girl Ana Wilkes." I inform him skimming through the backgrounds names, making sure I have all them. I place them inside a near by folder and hand it over to Taylor who then puts it into his briefcase

"I don't see anything strange in that, he's retired making his money legally, but why would your girl need a CPO? Welch asks curiously

"She stated that she travels a lot, a stranger in a new city with different beliefs" Welch shrugs his shoulders "sounds reasonable to me" he reasons

"He was following me to Escala and Ana said he probably wanted to know who I was, but why not be upfront with me and just ask?" I question

"Maybe he was covert, depending on his job description, again I see nothing weird with what you are telling me, but you have the background checks to look through them, maybe that will help you sleep better at night." Turning to Taylor that's enjoying his biscuits, I ask him to run the plate number on Luke's car.

"Welch, what do you know about the Steele's and Esclava. How about Elena Lincoln?"

"The Steele's are notorious and quite frankly untouchable. We haven't got a fucking clue where this club is, and we haven't had anything at all stick to them. We had a witness years ago in the witness protection program but she disappeared. Don't know who knew she was there, but my guess it was one of our own, and I think yet I don't have the facts to back me up, it was our Lieutenant Roach, because after she disappeared so did he along with the little evidence we had on the Steele's and we haven't got a clue where the fucker is and as for Elena Lincoln I never heard of her."

"She works for the Steele's. How about their daughters an Anastasia Steele and a Mia Steele?"

"I didn't even know the Steele's had any kids. From whatever little we had gather among them nothing about their kids ever came up. How do you know they had kids"? His asks shocked his brows raised practically onto his hairline. I start explaining to Welch what Leila had told me leaving out the sensitive stuff, just the basics.

"So the club is in Portland?" I nod answering Welch question "Well that's a start for us, wow that's hell what this woman went through, but I'm guessing she won't go against them?" I shake my head. I don't really know if Leila would, I mean really, she was planning on leaving once she received that unknown text and she looked horrified. I don't blame her in no way, just that she and Elliot kept some vital information and to be honest I wouldn't want her to confront her abductors. She had it bad enough with what she went through. The less she or anyone else knows what we are doing the better.

Once we are done eating. We head downstairs to the garage and Welch unlocks another door that's on the ground and we go down another set of stairs where there sits Jack Hyde hands and feet's cuffed to a chair. He wouldn't be able to escape if he tried. There's no doors and no windows. Only way out is up and there's a secure lock triggered with a alarm.

"If I talk I want protection." The fucker has the nerve to quip up fast, at least he's being cooperative

"What's Esclava?" I ask him sitting down across from him. Welch takes a seat next to me recording our conversation and Taylor is messing with a computer presumably to run the licence plate on Sawyers car.

"Esclava, meaning slaves in Latin is an underground bdsm club. Can't get in unless you are part of the lifestyle, a known buyer or you know someone important from inside but you can't use me as reference. They let me go years ago. I shipped these boys off to them after training them, making them submissive's, after that they got trained to be dominants if that's what these boys wanted.

"But you continued on, the house you were found in there were other underage boys."

"The Steele's let me go from the club and I needed fucking money. I like dick. I like it rammed, I like it sucked, and I enjoy giving them pain. I love to see the horror in their eyes it's fascinating trying to see them fight for their life, clawing their way out, screaming in pleasurable pain, and writhing attach to the ropes or cuffs, watching them gasp for air when my hands tighten around their neck or mouth. Helpless." Hyde the fucker moans his eyes lighting up "and I did some online bidding on my own. Sadly I got reckless, temptation overcame me, when I saw that damn Paul Conner at the mall teasing me licking an ice cream off a cone. I almost came in my pants just watching him lick that cream" The sadistic bastard shivers. "Just my type, young. Boy did he have a cock on him for a fifteen year old."

"You worked in SIP. Did you know a Ana Wilkes?

"Damn stuck up bitch. She's sneaky that one followed my every movement around SIP, I presumed it was to help her with her training at first but she continued breathing down my back, she was a computer whiz, she didn't need no training. I don't even know why she was working there she was overly qualified. I didn't hire her if that's what you're going to ask" I'm about to ask my next question, which Jack senses cause he continues on "She was just placed there without my knowledge from management"

"Who did this house you were staying in belong to? Did you know an Eloise or heard of?"

"No never have I heard or knew anyone by that name before, ugly name too if you ask me" I'm about to pounce on his disrespectful nonchalant ass, but Welch stops me by gripping my forearm and giving me a stern look. I know I can't hit the bastard, he has to make it back unharmed and untouched to the station. "If she was a Steele I didn't know their daughters" Jack continues on. "I have never met them before. As for the house the house belong to the Steele's. I knew it was abandon no one wants to live with the demons in there so, I needed a place to crash and to continue my business. I had boys to train" I ignore his definition of business sadistic bastard "The Steele's once they got word that I was staying there let me continue on. They knew what I was doing there and so did Elena, she bought a couple of boys from me to take to the club

"Why not kill you then, you got caught once?" I ask "It had came to my knowledge you can't just walk away from them or leave on your own accord"

Jack shrugs "My guess is insurance, everything would fall on me, and I would be the one to blame. It's probably why they let me continue in their home in the first place, since I already had a record for raping a minor. I'm not sure nor would I ask them why they let me live. You're going to have to ask them that yourself" he laughs. "But, yes you can't just walk away. Linc, Elena's husband tried that, claiming he fell in love with one of the girls and he wanted out but he was never seen or heard from again."

"How can I get an in?"

"I already told you, you have to be in the lifestyle, a well known buyer or know someone from the inside"... Ethan is the first one to come to mind

"What can you tell me about Ethan?"

"Pretty boy wanna be Dom he fell for his submissive but had his eyes set on the Steele's daughter. Word from Elena the stupid fucker fell when one of the Steele's daughter offered to sub for him but that bitch knew Ray wasn't going to allow that. I never met the two skanks. They worked weekends serving drinks or whatever, that tidbit information I got from Elena too. Ethan's other submissive, never met her ass either, I believe her name was Leslie she just flew the coop. That one knew how to peel the skin of your cock if you know what I mean" The bastard winks

"What can you tell me about Elena?"

"Oh Elena" Jack soothes lovingly placing his hand over his heart "if I was into woman she'd be the one I would marry. Elena didn't give a fuck about gender her passion was pain, she got off on receiving and giving. As to how she came about with the Steele's she was Carla's lover. When Ray and Carla first got together, Carla wanted kids so she married Ray. Elena wanted money so she married Linc, putting 2 and 2 together they became a big orgy family. It was Elena's idea to start kidnapping kids, wanting to make Carla happy. Then Carla got pregnant so they decided on keeping the kids to make money off them, so they began training them. Lots of money coming from the bdsm lifestyle. High powered people into it. The Steele's felt it was faster and better that the same sex broke their trainees, something about a boy would probably enjoy himself too much if and when Elena sucked and dry him, she was a gorgeous woman after all."

Taylor then comes over to where we are all sitting and hands me a piece of paper, nodding at it indicating me that I should take a look. I look over it and the license plate number is registered to Jack Hyde and I frown. Luke Sawyer was the one driving Hyde's car, Ana's CPO.

"Who the fuck is Luke Sawyer to you?" I stand quickly slamming the paper that is in my hand on the table and start firing questions "Why was he driving your car, is he an accomplice, does he help you?"

"No, I work alone." Jack states unaffected by my demeanor "My car was stolen, I must have been targeted then. No one knew I was staying there but the Steele's and Elena. He had to take my car so I couldn't make a run from it, but why?" he asks

I don't answer him cause I need to know myself why the fuck Ana's CPO was driving a fucking predators car.

We go back upstairs and before leaving Welch informs us he will look more closely into Luke Sawyer now with this brand new shocking revelation. After Welch's we drive back to the plane field getting on Charlie tango once again and flying off to Portland. We drive in the directions that's in the report Welch gave us. We make our way inside once we have reached the house, ignoring the 'Don't cross tape' splayed across the house that the cops use to caution people. Another good reason why Taylor insisted on coming with me, I would trespassing if I got caught.

There's a living room, a small kitchen and a dining room downstairs. I leave Taylor to it and go up the flight of stairs to the second floor. There are three bedrooms. Before I let myself inside each one these rooms, I put on my rubber gloves and start to box or bag papers and stuff I find, so I could study them at my office. Doesn't look like some ones been living here, there's still furniture and papers lying around. It's like if they picked up and left in a hurry. I then enter what were the girls room, it's pink and purple paint chipping off the wall. Their room is actually tidy, there's a teddy bear thrown on a bed. Some ballet shoes hanging on the wall and it reminds me of Eloise and how she loved ballet. I'm about to leave the room once I gathered all I need, when something white and green catches my eyes. Its a sour apple bubblicious wrapper. My sister was here, this cannot be a coincidence. My sister was here, determination kicks in.

Taylor and I head to the basement. It reeks of piss and shit. There's blood stains on the walls and on the floors along with vomit. I see whips, tape, lots of cuffs and fucking cages. Leila had said she had a bed but I see none down here, they were kept in cages, like fucking animals. My sister was here, I think to myself. I feel my anger boiling inside, but my conscious reminds me the boys were kept here. What was Eloise doing here? It has got to be her. Who else eats this nasty sour gum. Maybe the Steele's had the girls here than transferred them to Georgia, I don't know but I'm getting to the bottom of this, even if it costs me my life. It's a damn wrapper but not any wrapper its Eloise favorite gum. We continue looking through the rooms and I feel absolutely sick to my stomach. There's no windows in this dump, these kids must've been terrified shit I'm a grown man and I'm scared of what my eyes are seeing and what I might find. Taylor flashes his flashlight on something and I see a small door, making a creaking sound when we open it. Taylor and I make our way in bending down and squirming through it, once inside there's another door opening it we find another small room, there's a carpet rolled up in the middle. Taylor and I eye each other knowing that could only mean one thing a body. Fuck don't let it be Eloise. Taylor sensing my apprehension unrolls the carpet, I don't look.

"Fuck C, who do you think that is", he asks once he figures out its a male by his built. He's dead and burned and who knows for how long. "We won't be able to get any DNA" Taylor says bending down opening the dead persons mouth with his rubber gloves on as well. "Teeth's are gone can't even do a cavity search, from the looks of it I would have to guess older male though". I check what I can from his pockets trying to find something but there's nothing there. I unroll him a bit more to have a better look around the carpet he was covered in and trying to hold my breath cause of the smell, and there underneath him is a wallet. I pick up the wallet and open, reaching in to grab a card I see in there praying silently to myself that whatever it is didn't get destroyed. It's Linc, Elena's husband.

 _ **Coming back from Portland,**_ me and Taylor enter the penthouse, he goes to his and I go straight to my bedroom to take a shower, taking with me a pair of pajamas and t-shirt. Turning on the water, I just stand there under the hot shower letting it wash the filth of Jack Hyde, the filth of Portland, and let it get lost down in the drain. I can't believe what I gathered today. I can't believe I got to question Hyde. I wonder if I wasn't in this because of my personal reason if all this would get picked up. All this is going on under our noise and we go about our day living our lives. I understand that it's hard, after theses kids are taken they are sold quickly like a product in Amazon. Then what, when they are tired of them they trade them off like if they were cattle, jewelry or baseball cards. Well at least we got one of the streets, I wonder if he will get protection. I mean he did tell us a lot, but that fucker don"t care of anyone or anything. Just the way he spoke you can tell he was deranged a fucking sexual predator who got his nuts off by watching the horror unfold, by their scared reactions. Fuck him, Jack Hyde doesn't deserve protection the bastard doesn't even deserve living. I can't believe I found a sour apple bubblicious, Eloise favorite. I don't believe its a coincidence, I strongly believe my sister is alive.

"Christian"... I hear yelling somewhere... "Christian", I hear my name being yelled again, is that Elliot. What the fuck is he doing here it's late, and with the day I had, I don't want to hear his shit or his fucking excuses. I soap up, dry up and get dress. I come into the living room and see Taylor standing there with a pissed off Elliot.

"What the fuck you want Elliot, I had a shitty day and honestly I don't want to hear your shit or your apology."

"It's not always about you Christian," I give him the finger and turn to leave but he continues "and I didn't come to apologize neither"

"So what Elliot, what did you come here for, to tell me more about Leila's story? Or wait maybe it is that you know who took Eloise that you fucked them and you can't give them up because there's history there?"

"You got some nerves Christian, I didn't say anything because I didn't want to lose my brother"

"Don't be a fucking drama queen Elliot."

"Christian try to understand how I tried to protect you please, you were closed off after Eloise. You locked yourself in your room, you hardly ate you sulked around all day and you wouldn't let us in, you constantly fought in school, got expelled, you were drinking and smoking weed. Instead of making things better for mom and dad you made them worse, you gave them hell Christian. They lost Eloise too Christian, we all did not just you."

"Thanks for your protection, are you finished?" But Elliot isn't he keeps on going on

"You think you were the only one going through pain? Where the fuck were you when I had to pick up dad everyday at the bar trying to comfort him when all he did was cry, where were you when all I heard was mom hysterically pleading for God to take her life away? Where the fuck were you when she tried to take her life away swallowing some pills, I not you Christian, I had to put my finger in her mouth so she could throw them up, I had to find my own mother slump on the fucking floor, promising her to never tell a soul, promising her for you to never find out. Mom, was worried about you, she knew how close you guys were but she had already lost a daughter, and you were so closed off she didn't want to lose you as well. That is why they started to have those Sunday family dinners when you had left home. I had to help her sit down with her therapist and hear her fucking thoughts of suicide and of being a bad parent."

"Great more fucking secrets from the Grey's" I mumble

"Hell Christian, you quit your job to be locked in your office. You wouldn't pick up our calls, you wouldn't visit. You were gone bro, you were deeply in. That's why I didn't tell you about Elena when I found out from Leila. I had just gotten you back." It wasn't until Ava was born that you started coming around, I saw the love there the same love you carried for Eloise. You had Taylor camping out of our home everyday, he practically took shelter there. When she started daycare, the school had to kick you out, close to calling the cops on your ass, convinced you were a predator. Then you had that dude Ryan hanging around there. I completely understand you wanted to keep your niece safe, but she had us"

"Elliot just go" I give in not wanting to hear anything else. My mind is on overload. My mom trying to take fer life, dad and his relationship with the bars. I knew it was bad, but it's true, I didn't want to know.

"You remember how you first were, you remember right Christian, everything was a clue, a trail to you, you went around harassing people in the streets asking them questions, the school itself became your first target. You and Taylor went after the principal and his staff, mom had to plead with them not to press charges.

"I was just trying to look out for Eloise, I didn't want anyone to forget her." I'm a private investigator Elliot that's what I do, I investigate?" I defend myself

"Really Mr. PI what cases were you looking into? How many terrorists have you questioned? How many child molesters have you caught? There's people dying everyday, medical scams, fraud, kids getting abused, banks getting robbed, How many cases have you solved?

"ELLIOT GET THE FUCK OUT! I roar getting all up in his face. Elliot takes a step forward.

"You want to hit me Christian, go ahead, give me all you got" I stare him down fuming, my fist clenching by my sides. "No one was going to forget about Eloise C, she was loved and.. and I lose it, wrong choice of word "was" I punch him in his jaw and Elliot stumbles backwards "mother fucker" Elliot growls and tackles me but I swing and catch him on the side of his waist, he punches me with a right hook to my stomach _fuck that hurted_ "you don't get to say her name" I cry out giving him an uppercut to his chin making him falter a bit giving me the advantage "you don't get to say you loved her" I croak putting him in a headlock, standing behind him with my arm wrapped tight around his neck, Elliot elbows the shit out of my waist and head butts me with the back of his head. _Shit the fucker was always stronger than me_ and I stumble back. "Stop this stop this now" I think I hear Taylor saying trying to breaking us apart. "You guys both lost a sister, you have to work together not against each other." he argues

"I'm not working with his treacherous ass, pussy over family right Elliot," I accuse

"Fuck you Christian" he tries to lunge at me but Taylor has a good grip on him. "Now sit and talk about this like man let everything out as of this minute, no sugar coating no more secrets you motherfuckers have a great bond, but secrets will tear your asses apart" Taylor scolds us. I don't sit even though I should Elliot got me good with that head butt but even if I wanted to I can't my blood is pumping so I start pacing the room trying to calm my adrenaline

"You saying I didn't love Eloise is that what you're implying Christian?" Elliot ask exasperated

"How many times did she ask you to help her with her homework, to pick her up in school, to take her to the mall and all you did was close the door in her face chasing after some tail."

"Motherfucker you think you're the only one that lost a sister how dare you imply I didn't care? You don't know shit cause you hid out in your fucking room and couldn't face the truth" he yells

"Oh please Elliot don't give me that shit, you were hardly home your face or your dick was always in someones pussy. Don't be melodramatic" I wave him off

"You got some fucking balls you know, dad copes drinking, mom copes over working her ass off, how the fuck did you cope?" he bellows out "what was your fucking coping mechanism asshole, you sulked and drank till you passed out on your own vomit. Your ass was far worse than dads especially when you started living in this fucking ivory tower of yours. How many times did Taylor have to take you to the hospital so they could pump your stomach due to alcohol poisoning? So I Elliot Grey fucked, that was how I coped you fucking hypocrite. I fucked whatever came my way." He roars clenching his fists in front of him

"It was my fault Elliot, we lost Eloise because of me" I cry out pulling hard on my hair losing the fight in me

"What do you mean Christian?" Elliot breathes out his hands now on his hips calming himself as well

"The day that Eloise was taken, I was getting my cock sucked by Elena Lincoln" I confess

"What the fuck did you just say?" I bow my head in shame and slink down unto the floor, Elliot comes to me now lowering himself on the floor as well his hand soothing my back talking softly like if I was a child. "Christian look at me" he demands softly when I don't he repeats himself again this time with more force in his voice and I when look up at my brother his eyes are matching mines with tears in them "Christian you understand that you were fifteen when Eloise was taken right. I nod "You understand that this is not your fault" I lower my head again and cry, I don't believe him. Elliot wraps his hands around me and I cry uncontrolably onto my brothers shoulders. "Christian listen to me this was not your fault bro, Eloise was picked up at an earlier time, this was planned, it was deliberate, she was targeted. Elena should have known better the bitch was old enough to be your mother. Lets sit on the couch cause this kneeling is killing my legs and your getting snots on my shirt" he laughs. I snort and get up as well, wiping my eyes with the hem of my t-shirt

We get up from the floor and sit down on the couch. Taylor remains standing. "Now tell me all about that old hag" Elliot spits out. I tell Elliot everything about what happened with Elena that day she blowed me, and he's somehow convinced she had something to do with Eloise disappearance, since she practically begged me to fuck her he thinks it was a set up. When I told him everything about Jack Hyde he's even more sold that Elena had something to do with it, case point she was the one in Leila's taking, and now adding in Hyde and the Steele's. But when I told him about the gum wrapper we found in Portland where the Steele's were living and Elena's entanglement with them, he's mow more determined to see this through. No more secrets.

"Thank fuck Elliot cause I need you in this". Elliot leaves promising to come by tomorrow and having a guy's night, although I agree I have my beauty in my mind, I need her comfort. I need her here with me. I need her scent to invade my senses, I need to feel those plump lips on me and gaze in her blues. I need her away from Sawyer. I need Ana. I pick up my phone to text her once Elliot gets inside the elevator and Taylor leaves.

 **Me: I need you**

 **Ana: I will be right there**

Ana let's me know via text she will drive over after she disregard me picking her up. Her beetle is once again working. Fucking shit of a car doesn't want to die. Its like a mechanical zombie. I go to the bathroom to rinse my face of the dry tears and when I go back towards the great room I see my beauty and I make my way to her quickly, crashing my lips against hers, savoring her. Our tongues frantic, hungry, our hands desperate to feel one another. I push her against the wall cupping her face and eliciting a moan from her. Ana hands moves to the hem of my shirt and lifts it off. I smash my lips again onto hers biting it, sucking on that delectable lips of hers. "Touch me Christian" she moans. I grab her shirt and pull it off from her. My lips traveling down her neck, kissing her collar bone, in between her breasts. Ana groans loudly and digs her nails into my back, scratching me spurring me on. _Fuck yes baby, claim me_. I grab her legs lifting her up, wrapping those sexy long legs around my waist, grinding into her. I unleash her breast from her bra cup and suck on her nipples. Her nails digging on the flesh of my neck, pulling my hair. I bite her nipple softly and swirl my tongue around them and then repeating the same thing to her other breast while my fingers twerk and play with the other. "I want you Christian" she growls. My girl fucking growls. I lick and kiss my way to her lips nipping it. "Baby", I groan on her mouth playing with her nipples and rocking my hard dick on her. "you don't have to do this."

"I want you now Christian" she demands grinding her hips back on my erection. _Fuck yes demanding little things_. I place her feet back on the floor and take her hand in mine and lead her to my bedroom. Before laying her on the bed gently, her back to my front I take of her bra kissing her shoulders lightly, massaging and peddling her breast. "Christian" Ana moans her head falling back on my shoulder I nip her neck with my teeth sliding my hands down her body, tantalizing and unbuttoning her jeans lowering them I start kissing and biting that gorgeous ass of hers. "Kick off your shoes baby," I whisper. I'm so fucking turned on right now, My dick is throbbing, begging for a release. I can feel the precum dripping down on my balls, but I wast to this right, this is her first time, and she should remember it. Ana takes of her shoes and I lay her on the bed lightly, I stand there for a moment gazing at her and am enthralled by her beauty, her hair splayed across the bed, her eyes hooded with desire, biting that plump of hers. _Breathtaking "_ You sure? I ask her. She nods _Fuck I got to make this last, I might cum once I enter her but I need her in my mouth_

"I want to taste you Ana. Can I taste you baby?" I ask laying on top of her licking and sucking her neck. "Yes, please Christian" she breaths pleading, grinding her hips onto me trying to find some friction. "Don't worry baby I'll take care of you". I kiss and suck my way down, first her breast, then her stomach, her waist, her hips then biting down hard on her inner thighs and sucking. Ana bucks her hips moaning loudly. "Christian please" she cries out. I rip her lace panties, and throw the remaining material on the floor and bury my nose in her pussy inhaling her scent. Intoxicating. I lightly sweep my tongue over clit and she slightly jolts. Damn she's fucking wet. I love it. Lapping her juices, I press her folds together and nip that sensitive rosebud and start licking and sucking feverishly and Ana screams in pleasure. I insert a finger in her wetness and then adding a second one and continue licking her delicious pussy. I could feel her walls tightening around my fingers "Let go baby, cum all over my mouth". Ana cums hard, flooding my mouth, squirming uncontrolable on my face, and I drink her all in, every last drop. I take off my jeans, open her legs, mesmerized by her glistening pussy "You sure baby?" I croak

She sits up slightly her eyes hooded, grabs my dick squeezing it lightly guiding it to her opening. "Make me yours Christian."I ram my cock in her pussy Ana screams in pain and I still on top of her letting her get use to the intruder, I kiss the tear that escaped from the corner of her eye "you okay?" I ask swallowing hard she feels so fucking good I have to control myself

She nods. Okay. She breathes. I glide out slowly she flinches a bit and slide in slowly letting her get use to the thickness and length of my cock. We then find our rhythm, Ana meets me thrust for thrust. She bites down on my shoulder" harder Christian fuck me harder baby, faster". Your wish is my command. I lift myself off her keeping my knees on the bed and place her legs on my shoulder slamming my dick in her pussy "yes fuck yes" she screams grabbing her breast and playing with her nipples. I fuck her hard and deep all that's heard is my balls hitting her ass and the noises of our desire. "Fuck Ana baby, I'm cumming" I tell her about to pull out. "Don't stop please don't stop Christian, I'm on the pill." Fuuuuck her walls are gripping the shit out of my dick, feels so fucking good I can't hold off any more. Groaning loudly I pinch her bud and Ana cums screaming out incoherently and I follow right after pouring my seed in her. My body slumps on top of her and lay next to her pulling her close to me, our breaths rugged and harsh I bury my face in the crook of her neck kissing it

"Fuck that was amazing can't believe I've been missing out." she breaths out

"I'm glad that you have, you're all mine baby." I say nipping her neck. _I can't get enough of her_

"Are you mines?" She asks me nervously

"You have scratches all over my back baby, I'm all yours" I confess turning her face slightly gazing deep in her eyes "Now, let's go take a bath are you sore?" I ask getting up

"Deliciously so," she smiles blushing "and we are definitely doing that again." she giggles getting up from the bed and I take her hand in mines, walking towards the bathroom

"My little minx" I laugh lifting her hand and kissing it "If you're up for round two who am I to deny you."

"Yes. Christian, who are you to me? You texted me rather late, was I like a booty call?" she asks skeptically stopping in front of the shower

I cup her face and slightly lift it, so she could see the sincerity in my eyes "Ana I respect that you do not date, but Baby I want to be more with you so you tell me Ana, what am I to you?"

"You're my man right?" Although she says it with confidence I can see the uncertainty in her eyes

smiling I kiss the tip of her nose "That I am, and I got your pussy scent on my face to prove it, it's potent" I inhale deeply, scrunching my nose "Come baby let me make you dirty again" she giggles. I turn on the water, taking her hand helping her inside once the tub is full, sitting I wrap my hands around her waist her back to my front in between my legs and Ana rests her head on my chest her hands softly rubbing my thighs, "You're beautiful Ana every part of you. I am intrigued and fascinated by you. I am in complete awe of you." I confess turning her face, pressing my lips to hers and making love to her once again.

After our shower, I leave Ana in the room and make my way to the kitchen to grab us some water and accidentally crash into the stool and Ana's purse drops onto the floor her contents scrambling around.

"What are you doing Christian?" I hear Ana displeased behind me accusation in her voice

"I wasn't going through your purse, it fell I was just picking it up. "I defend myself holding my hands up in front of me. She pushes me out the way, bending down and start picking up her things off the floor dropping them back in her bag.

"Ana why do you have another phone?

 _ **Preview to chapter 7**_ Just Us Guys

"Alright boys", Elliot stands clapping his hand thrilled "What are we going to do now? We played pool, watched the game, smoked some dirb, played poker, what now strip club? he wiggles his brows and smirks

Taylor stands happily a gleam in his eyes "I got something better, I will be right back" he leaves practically skipping

"I hope he doesn't bring out his Darth Vader costume out or his light sabers"

"T. has light sabers?" Elliot asks his eyes wide with excitement

"You really want to play Elliot?" I ask with the same expression he has my cool exterior diminishing right off " I will get my Superman costume" I state walking with purpose to get my disguise but Elliot grabs me stopping me in my tracks

"Dude who am I going to be"" Elliot ask frowning

"Who ever you want to be El, the night is young. We are young" I nod

"Bond. Elliot Bond" he states seriously with his eyebrow quirked and my eyes widen with fascination I have no clue why


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L. James**_

 _Just Us Guys_

"Ana why do you two phones?"

"It's my work phone Christian" she shrugs off agitated

I take a deep breath running my fingers through my hair. This would be a good time to talk about Luke Sawyer her CPO and the fact that he was the one driving Jack Hyde's car. I just don't know how to go about it without telling her too much information and about the back ground checks and that now I'm involved as ever seeing this through with the Steele's and this club Esclava. I would just play it out and see how it goes from here.

"Ana how much do you know about Sawyer, your CPO?

"How did this turn around to Sawyer?" she answers annoyed

"He was seen driving Jack Hyde's car that night he was following me. Jack Hyde is a sexual predator and your boss." I see her eyes widen in shock but then quickly turns into anger

"How the fuck you know about that Christian" Are you following Sawyer are you investigating me? You want me to trust you yet you can't give it back?" She retorts pissed off

"Don't turn this around on me Ana, I want to keep you safe, I don't want you involved in whatever Sawyer's plan is or what he is doing" I yell a little offended

"This is bullshit, I should go" Ana turns around ready to march to the bedroom

"Ana, talk to me baby please "I plead grabbing her hand "are you being threatened, are you in any danger?"

"Sawyer found out about Jack's proclivities and he didn't want to sit back and wait for the cops to finally do something about it. So he took Jack's car and call the station that's all I know" she confesses

"Ana Jack had those boys in a house in Portland. I need to talk to Sawyer, I don't want you involve in this" I reveal

"What do you know about Portland" she asks bewildered

"My sister was abducted when she was younger. There was a gum wrapper in one of the rooms and that was her favorite gum"

"I have to go Christian. I don't think I can do this with someone who doesn't trust me"

"What are you saying Ana?" I ask perplexed, she doesn't answer me, nor look at me "A minute ago you said I was your man, what now you just had a change of heart? You want to act like this was nothing, like what we just did was nothing?" Ana still remains mute, not making eye contact "Good to know you can just walk away from this, from me, now I know now your true feelings" I state sadly and hurt and drop her hand letting her go

"I'm no good for you Christian", she profess exhaling, wrapper her arms in front of her "I knew that, yet I was selfish and I wanted you, but I come with a lot of baggage. I have a lot of skeletons in my closet. You're a good man. What I feel, oh my god what I feel for you is only in fairy tales but I should let you go it's the right thing to do"

I'm pissed and fucking hurt, I swallow back hard the lump that has formed in my throat "If that's what you want Ana. Fine who am I stop you?" Throwing her the exact same question that she just answered an hour ago, "I won't chase you nor would I beg you"

"I guess that's a good thing. I will just go and get my stuff. I'm sorry Christian for being selfish" she says sorrowful. I have no words, I just stare at her dumbfound as she turns and walks away towards the bedroom.

What the fuck was that about? We just had amazing sex twice. I just took her virginity for fucks sake. And she's just going to walk away from me just like that. A real big fuck you to my face. Everything she admitted to me about her feelings she's just.. No, she can't just let this go. No she can't just let me go. I have a fucking say in this don't I? I refuse to let her walk away without a real valid point. With determination and anger I head to the bedroom as well "Ana we need to... but what I see when I enter the bedroom breaks my heart. Ana sitting on the bed crying staring at the blood stain that's on the sheets evidence of us. "Baby...

"I don't want to lose you Christian but I can't keep you. I'm fucked up"

"Baby we all have our secrets. We will work through them. This is new to you as it is to me, we just have to take it day by day and learn about each other and learn to trust one another"

She crashes her lips to me. "Fuck me Christian"

"Ana we should talk" I mutter losing all thoughts of concentration when she start sucking and kissing my neck "baby" I moan

"Christian fuck me" she whispers in my ear then bites down on it while rubbing my now hard dick with her hand. "Fuck me please"

I grab her face in my hands putting our words into that kiss. I lift her T-shirt off and palm my hand on her pussy fuck she's wet already. So fucking responsive. I play with her clit and she gravitates her hips on my fingers

"Baby, lay on the bed on all fours. Ana does as shes's told. Fuck what a lovely picture that is her ass and her glistening pussy up in the air, her pink nipples swaying beautifully. Slapping her pussy, I ask demandingly with need in my voice "You want me to fuck you" Ana moans and I slap her pussy again "Is that what you want?" I ask her my fingers now pumping in and out of her slits "No I want your hard dick" Ana retorts I slide my cock through her folds coating it with her wetness. "Christian, Pleeee" she begs but I don't let her finish ramming my dick in her pussy holding onto her hips. "this is going to be hard and fast, hold on baby" Ana grips the sheets and meets me thrust for thrust, entranced and fascinated I watch my cock disappear and appear from her pussy slick with her desire. I loosen my hold of my hands and let her take reign smacking her ass "Go ahead baby, fuck me" and she does backing that sweet ass. For someone who just lost her virginity she's very sexpertise. I feel Ana grab my balls from underneath and grazes them with her fingernails "Fuuuuck yes" I groan grabbing Ana's hips once more bucking and pumping hard erupting my cum inside of her. Fuck that was good. So tight and warm and mines. I watch with lust and possession my remains drip out of her delectable folds. This won't do she I think to myself my beauty needs to cum. I slap her pussy once more and insert two fingers, pumping them in and out and play with her clit with my thumb, bending over I lick her ass that's been calling out to me "Oooooo yes, yes Christian" Ana mewls her knuckles turning white from her hold on the sheets and I feel her getting close "Cum baby, soak my hand with your exquisite juice" I murmur whirling my tongue around her bud and she does bathing my hand and whining her hips on my fingers. After Ana comes down from her high she just slumps down on the bed. I then go to the bathroom to clean my cock and fetch a towel to clean my beauty up who looks ready to slip into sleep. I lay down next to her pulling her into me wrapping my arms around her, and let go myself. Our conversation from earlier forgotten for tonight, but definitely not over

* * *

The next morning I wake up startled feeling my bed cold next to me. I'm alone but see a note a note written by Ana reading:

Christian,

Thank you for everything as always, I got a text early this morning informing me that I need to go on a trip. Hopefully I could see you tonight or tomorrow. Be safe.

She left without saying goodbye I frown to myself. I call her phone, but it goes straight to voicemail, she must be aboard the plane, I think, cause I don't even know where she was going. I text her instead writing that she should have woke me up and she text me back that if she did that then she would have been late and letting me the plane doors are closing now. Its true, I can't keep my hands off her, but she can't either if yesterday night was any indication of how she feels, but still I would have just kissed her goodbye and maybe a quick shower my hands roaming her body and those perky breasts of hers. Yeah, she would've been late. Wishing her a safe flight and ignoring my hard on due to my mind on Ana, I drop my phone on the nightstand and go to the linen closet so I could change the sheets, inhaling her scent of the pillow of course. After that's done I take a shower, dress up in jeans and a burgundy Henley and go to the kitchen to make something to eat, opting for a fruit salad and a cheese and spinach omelet.

"Hey little bro" Elliot greets coming from the foyer into the kitchen

"El you said tonight, I shouldn't have to look at your ugly mug so early especially while eating breakfast"

"Christian that's actually really kind of you of course I will take some breakfast" Elliot says sitting down on the stool. I get up and make him a cup of coffee and a place a small bowl of fruit salad in front of him and start to prepare him an omelet. Taylor comes in after a few minutes looking sad murmuring that Gail left to her sister's and that he would gladly appreciate it that I could make him breakfast as well and to hold the spinach. When the fuck did I become their personal chef?

"Where's Ana?" Elliot asks looking around like she's going to sneak up any time

"Had to leave for a last minute trip, how did you know Ana was here?" I ask puzzled while flipping his omelet on the pan. I'm a pro at this I think to myself while I stand back to admire my perfect envelope looking egg

"T texted me to say you were getting laid"

"Why the fuck did you text him?" I scold Taylor turning around to face him

"He was worried about you last night, so I simply told him you were in the throes of your loins" Taylor admits defensively

"You couldn't have said I went to sleep, and how the fuck you know I was loining? I chastise confused _Did he hear us, we were pretty loud_ Placing Elliot's plate on the kitchen island I start to beat Taylor's egg hard with a scowl on my face. I should break his omelet

"Its all good baby bro. Shit I was thinking about changing your nickname to blue cocks but now you're back to cocks. How's it going between you two anyway?"

"It's going good" I answer Elliot smiling "We have only known each other for maybe a week but its good. I really like her"

"I know motherfucker you sparkle, but that could be the back up sperm you recently ejaculated out of your system" he smirks

After breakfast and some more bullshitting we vowed not to text the girls tonight it was going to be just us guys. Grabbing some beers from the fridge I enter the entertainment room where Taylor and Elliot are sitting and eating some grub. I take a seat and pull out my cell from my pockets just to see if Ana texted or called me and see that she texted me saying she made it safe. I'm about to answer her back when Elliot takes the cell out my hand "Just us guys tonight" Fucker I wanted to ask her where she went I pout inwardly.

"I miss her" I confess a bit guilty "We got into a small disagreement last night. I had to tell her about Luke and him driving Jack Hyde's car. She was upset that I went behind her back since she doesn't know exactly what I'm doing. Maybe I should explain it to her Eloise disappearance that way she understands a bit more. She practically accused me of not trusting her"

"Well do you trust her?" Elliot asks wary

"I mean I only know her for a week, so..."

"Christian when you tell her you promise to keep her safe, you're basically saying for her to trust you"

"That's not the same El"

" Yes it is, do you love her?" he quizzes

"Are you listening to anything I'm saying? I only known her for a week I can't love her"

"I fell in love with Leila after two weeks. I knew she was it" he says indefinitely. I lean in closer to Elliot like if I'm about to tell him a secret "How did you know you loved her?"

"After I let her lick my ass, I just knew" Elliot says this with all seriousness and a shrug of his shoulders. I stay quiet ready to hear the punchline but all I hear are crickets and Taylor's chewing, so Elliot continues "I have fucked all different types of girls in different types of ways, but when I met that woman fuck C there was nothing and I mean nothing I didn't do to her or her to me. He discloses exhilarated "When Leila licked my crack..."

" Elliot I don't want to hear the rest of that" I wave him off

"You asked when I fell in love with Leila. There's nothing wrong with that Christian, it doesn't make you less of a man, yo T" Elliot hollers to Taylor over his loud chewing "T, Gail ever ate your ass?"

"I'm a sexual driven man, and there's nothing I wouldn't try with my lady"

"Yes or no T?" eEliot asks Taylor expectantly

"Motherfucker hell yeah I let her lick my ass, thumbed my ass, I even let her..."

"Wow, T too much info dude" I retort repulsed by his unsubtle confession

"What I'm saying is if you're comfortable with one another and love each other then fuck it" Taylor comesback composed "Gail had asked me intrigued by it and I gave my lady what she asked for. I'm not leaving her curious to want or dream about doing it to another man. I also don't think it makes me less of a man, I think it makes me more of a man, a good man, willing to give my lady what she wants

"Thanks T" I reply sarcastically for his definition of man

"So you're going to let Ana lick your ass?" Taylor asks curious and I flip him off

"That too" and we all laugh

After that I told Taylor to fetch the boxes and bags he stored up from Portland and me and Elliot head upstairs to my office. Sitting on the floor taking out what I collected from the rooms. Taylor comes in with the boxes and bags and hands me the folder with the background checks he had in his briefcase from Welch's.

Ana's address is from Portland, and Luke and Ethan's are as well. I am finding that a bit strange, Luke is a different address, but Ana's and Ethan's are the same. They must have lived together. "Kate was from Portland as well" Taylor speaks up obvious to my thoughts. "That's on Ana's background as well" he points out

"Why isn't it on Kate's?

"Maybe she was living there without being on the lease since she travels a lot" he answers skeptically "Yeah maybe but I have to ask her this" I mutter

"You sure that's a good thing after your disagreement you said you had last night?" Elliot asks

"I have to get to know her, some way, and she's not being upfront about all this. Clearly somethings going on?"

"You know C, from my personal experience, let her be the one to tell you. Let her trust you enough with her most intimate secrets and with her past. If not dude you're just going to push her away" Elliot advices. I let what Elliot just finish telling me soak in. Maybe I don't know how to go about it yet, but I can't not know. I know Elliot is concerned but i just can't seat back.

"We all know how you get when you fishing for answers, you're worst than the Kavanaghs" Elliot offers laughing

"Fuck you. Honestly T you grabbed a condom from the floor? I asked Taylor turning to face him

"No from the couch. We can probably get DNA from that"

"What good is that. Its just going to tell us it belongs to Ray Steele or to some unfortunate soul"

"Dude your holding another mans milk in your hand" Elliot loathes

We find nothing useful in the boxes, or the bags. Receipts from different stores looks like they didn't shop in one place, gas, food, clothes nothing purchased with a credit card. No fucking bills that enough is suspicious. No light, electricity, water, or mortgage bill. Clearly they are hiding something leaving nothing of importance behind.

"Wait you said you found ballerina slippers, can't we get DNA from that? Elliot ask turning to Taylor looking hopeful

"No" I answer "they were decorating ones, not the real things."

"What about the wrapper?"

"Only if it had saliva but maybe we could find a fingerprint or a partial and see who it belongs to, or who touched it and not get ahead of ourselves, but my gut tells me it's Eloise" _At least that's what I want to believe_

"We could try... It wouldn't hurt right?" Elliot says turning back to me with the somber look I'm wearing. "Alright let's take a break my ass hurts from sitting on this floor and I'm not getting hemorroides because of you douches. Let's drink some more beers, play a game or whatever and then come back and look over these reports. Hey you still want this Ethan character?" Elliot questions standing up from the floor

"Why?" I ask getting up as well

"Maybe I can convince Kate" he answers rather cocky

"How the fuck you're going to do that"

"With Gods gift of course," He replies gesturing to his dick. "First I have to talk to Leila and see if she's okay with it or we could make a night of it when she comes back"

"And how about if Leila suggest Ethan himself for this trio, they were pretty close she had stated" I state fucking with him

"Have you not learned anything yet little bro, once you go Elliot you don't ever go back" he winks

* * *

We played two games of pool, a game of poker and Taylor wins both pool games and the poker game, but he plays those games online so its cheating if you ask me. Convincing me that the fucker has too much time on his hands. After the game room we go back to the entertainment room to watch the game and I have to say I'm really enjoying myself tonight and we are about to enjoy it a bit more, now that Taylor finished rolling a joint. He lights it up takes two pulls and passes it to Elliot who does the same passing it to me after. We are feeling light and free, laughing at the commercial breaks and at Taylor's farting and story telling from when I had him tasered.

"Elliot, how come you haven't married Leila yet?" I sit back on the couch relaxed and as high as a kite

"She doesn't want to, my heart can only take so many rejections" he confess somber" I bought the ring, but she doesn't want to get married, she doesn't want to change anything. I'm hers and she's mine just without the court papers and last name changing"

"What about security if something was to ever happen to you?"

"Well Ava and Eric are covered, I have something set up on the side for just Leila, she doesn't know about it yet though. I think that's also something else that bothers her, she doesn't want me or anyone else to think she's in it for money, I guess with her past all"

"A blind fool could see the torch Leila carries for you" Elliot shrugs and Taylor jumps right in "Gail does not want to marry either. She's scared, because she's not only marrying me, she's getting Sophie as well. She thinks if we marry and something happens between us, that she might lose Sophie as well. They have a close bond, so I don't know. Plus how can she think something's going to happen between us "he cries close to tears "I waited for her over a year and I gave her my ass C". He bawls out "I can't lose my Gail" now he's crying no more herbs for him

"T lighten the fuck up and stop talking about your rectum" I console him the best I could

"Alright you pussy's lighten the fuck up" Elliot scolds us

"I want to talk to Ana" I whine stomping my foot

"No we're man" Elliot demands

After we finished talking with our girls Elliot takes out a bottle of tequila's. I found out Ana went to New York for a business trip and most likely be back tomorrow morning. I invited her to my parents slurring my words a bit but she didn't ask if I was drinking, maybe because I had told her we just having a guys night, she kinda figured. Plus it was a little hard to hear over Taylor's crying to Gail about missing and loving her, and they should talk about the whole marriage thing again. It's not that I was nosy, Taylor was really loud and explicit with his words. Elliot went to the bathroom to talk to Leila, at least I think that's what he is doing.

"So er strip club?" Elliot asks coming from the bathroom

"No Elliot" I wave him off adamantly

"Why the fuck not your precious Ana's not here bro, she won't know"

"I'm not going to start a relationship with secrets"

"That's right secrets break ya" Taylor chirps in with a mouthful _Is he eating again? Where's he getting all these munchies?_

"Fuck that. I want to see some titties and ass" Elliot says with a frown

"Call Leila to send you a picture ass swipe and stare at her titties and ass"

"Call Ana to send you a picture and let me rate her"... Mother" Elliot pains doubling over when I punch him in his nuts. i laugh and then we just sit in silence thinking about what comes next. If they decide to sleep I could call Ana again for some phone sex, my dick is agreeing with me but Elliot's clapping stops my thoughts

"Alright boys" Elliot stands clapping his hand thrilled "What are we going to do now? We done played pool, watched the game, smoked some herb, played poker, gossip like schoolgirls. What now, strip club?" wiggling his eye brows and smirking

Taylor stands up as well giddy like a pig in shit with a gleam look in his eyes "I got something better, I will be right back" he thrills leaving, practically skippy

"I hope he doesn't bring out his Darth Vader costume out or his light sabers" I huff non chalent leaning right back on the couch

"T has light sabers?" Elliot asks his eyes wide with excitement

"You really want to play Elliot?" I ask wearing the same expression he had, my cool exterior diminishing. Here, I thought this night couldn't get any better. "I will get my Superman costume " I state walking with purpose to get my disguise but Elliot grabs my arm stopping me in my quest

"Dude who am I going to be?" Elliot frowns sadly

"Who ever you want to be Elliot, the night is young. We are young" I grin

"Ain't that a song?"

"I think it's a poem" I quote scratching my head with the beers and the joint, and the tequila I have in me I don't even remember my own name. I'm surprise I'm still standing. I should eat something though, that's rule number one in drinking and smoking

"Bond" Elliot quirks leaving me even more confused _Bond wrote that poem? "_ Elliot Bond" he states seriously with one eyebrow quirked and my eyes widen with fascination I have the slightest idea why.

"So I have to tighten the knot around the needle? I ask Taylor for the fiftieth time

"Yes" he replies annoyed "hold the needle with the slip not in your right hand, then drape the working yarn, the yarn attached to your yarn ball, behind your left hand and over your palm

We are all in the living room I with my superman costume, Elliot has on one of Taylor's two piece suits and a linen shirt since he couldn't fit into one of mines since he's more built than I am. Taylor's idea was not the costumes it was actually knitting. Something about more guys should get involved and get in touch with their feminine side but once he saw me dressed as Superman he was ecstatic and changed into his Darth Vader costume without the mask. So now we are three grown men dressed in costumes sitting on the living room floor knitting.

"Here" Elliot laughs handing me what might look like a sock. "For your lonely cocks days"

"No point in that I have Ana now, plus this has holes" I response smugly

"So be creative. Give her a little dance or something wearing just that" he cracks up

"Its not my color" I dismiss waving him off

"How about this one" Taylor hands me one that actually looks like a sock. He's really good at this shit. How much practice has he had? "I think blue goes beautiful with your complextion" he compliments raising the colored kinitted sock to my face

"Well, I made you guys something as well... here" I pass them what's suppose to be a very thin scarf. "G string for the both of you's keep it flossing" I laugh out loud

"T can you bring your light sabers out? Elliot demands whining like a petulant child, but my eyes are filled with amusement. Taylor goes to fetch his light sabers mumbling out the door about he didn't get to show us how to make the pot holders. When he comes back we light up like kids at a fourth of July festival and play till morning breaks night in our fucking costumes drunk and stoned.

* * *

"Christian", I hear a sultry whisper and feel my bed slightly lower "Christian get up"

"Nooooo" I whine turning around "get ride of the light baby the light" I mutter drastically when the sunbeams on my face sliding out the pillow from underneath my head and plopping it on my face

"Christian are you drunk?" Ana asks enertained

"No baby, I'm not drunk today, today I'm hungover" I mumble

"The penthouse smells like weed did you smoke?" she accuses now, even though she's right

"I missed you" I answer her with a pout ignoring her question and tone removing the pillow out my face now "when did you get in?"

"This afternoon" she leans down and kisses me on my lips "I have been calling you and leaving you messages, you had me worried"

"Afternoon?" I question a bit surprised and my hands automatically finding their way around her waist pulling her closer.

"Yup, I brought you some water, now where are your painkillers" Ana asks getting up from the bed. I point to the bathroom gesturing that the pills are in there but in the medicine cabinet above the mirrors. Ana comes back and hands me two painkillers and I swallow it back with the water and lay back down. "I'm going to make some lunch if that's alright and you should freshen up" she says then holds up a knitted sock with her thumb and index finger "Why was this around your cock?

"Long story, I guess"

"Cant wait to hear it" she giggles planting a kiss on my lips and leaving

Did I jerk myself off with that sock. I don't even remember, but at least it's blue like Ana's eyes. I'm one twisted fuck. I was so hammered I probably did. I wonder if Elliot stood over and if Taylor crawled and made it to his room

I make my way to the bathroom and take a shower, letting the cold water hit me, wakening me. After I'm refreshed I get dress opting for some joggers and a tee shirt deciding to go barefoot and walk towards the kitchen but stopping at the guest room first. Opening the door I see Elliot on the floor snoring with another knitted sock by his side and Taylor is on the bed with his hands down in his pants. I don't even want to know what happen in here. I snap a quick picture on my phone and make my way towards my beauty in the kitchen

"Smells good baby" I compliment Ana standing behind her wrapping my arms around her waist burying my face in her neck "what are you making?"

"Chicken sandwiches, sounds good?" she ask turning around ready to give me a kiss but stops when she hears Elliot

"That sound's great" Elliot's voice bellows out "Hi Ana" He kisses her cheek making me want to punch him but he gets me back for yesterday and nut taps me. Fucker. Ana laughs and shoos us away from the stove. "Taylor how about you?" Ana ask when he comes into view in the kitchen as well "what I smelled food" he explains staring at my perplex look

We all sit eat and chat, Elliot and Taylor asking Ana all types of questions. Elliot tells Ana about Kate and the day he met her at the metropolitan market and Taylor wanting the recipe on the chicken sandwich. Ana said she used cooked onions and vinegar for a zing. It was delicious I ate twice

"So you got drunk and high, Ana starts once Elliot and Taylor beelines for the guest room again. "Being careless with a knitted sock on your cock, not picking up my calls" She admonishes folding her hands in front of her breast perking them higher from her V-neck fitted tee, my eyes immediately drops staring at her cleavage which Ana notices and drops her hands and pushes them onto my chest instead gazing up at me in her tippie toes "I think its time you learned something" she says with a light kiss on my lips and then whispers "tsk tsk Mr Grey I'd say this calls for a punishment

* * *

 _ **Preview to chapter eight:**_ _Intruders_

Leaving Ana laying in bed thoroughly fucked I might add I make my way to the kitchen to grab us some water in case we wake up in the middle of the night for another round. Its dark throughout the penthouse but I hear noises. I stop dead in my tracks on my way to the kitchen from what I see before me. Tall man, built with light brown hair and green eyes standing in my kitchen with a gun pointing to Taylor's head, his arm wrapped around his neck. He must have been looking for the whip cream again, I quickly think to myself.I have seen this man before... at the bowling alley. But total realization hits me when I look down at his feet, he's wearing hideous purple shoes. Luke Sawyer.

"I've heard you're making waves in Portland Mr. Grey" he

 ** _A/N_** _There is a lemon in the next chapter, but I don't think that will happen again for a little while, since this story is now going to start unfolding and Christian's trust starts evaporating from Ana's but he still feels for her and cares but at the same time he's going to be keeping his eyes on her, and be on high alert_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to E** **.L James**

 _Intruders_

"Ha punishment" I guffaw "what are you going to do withold sex from me?"

"You will have to wait and see Mr Grey" she says smirking and a mischievous look in her eyes

* * *

"So how was New York?" I ask Ana when we are now settled in my R8 on our way to see my parents. I wonder what they will think of her. They were pretty taken with Leila, but then again if anyone gets to tame Elliot she would have to have her very own encyclopedia.

"It was good, the city life is so electric but its not for me" she response fidgeting in the passenger seat. "Sorry, I'm a bit nervous" Ana answers my confused look. I place my hand over her knee rubbing circles with my thumb to comfort her, glancing quickly her way and hold back a groan. She looks beautiful today, though she always does. But today she has on a simple blue sundress matching her gorgeous eyes and nude wedges that strap around her ankles. Her hair is in a messy bun a tint of lip gloss over those delectable plump lips making them more tempting "Don't worry baby, they will love you"

"How can you be so sure Christian?" Ana questions nervously

"Because I have never brought a girl over, and not just any girl, a girlfriend" I explain

"Never?" Never I mouth to her quickly, shaking my head

"How about you? I know you have never dated, but anyone you have ever introduced to the parents?" I feel her tense under my hand on her knees "No" she whispers "My parents aren't exactly the meet the people type

"I would like to meet them one day, if we... you know... get more serious in our relationship" I inform her while parking my R8 in the driveway at my parents. I see my mom and dad already waiting by the door, ready to greet us. "Breathe Ana" I softly reprimand she looks pale. I wonder what caused this reaction is it because of meeting my parents or the fact that I mentioned meeting hers? I get out of my side and go around the car and open Ana's door, holding out my hand to help her out. She takes my hand and pulls herself up and I pull her in close and tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. "You okay?" I whisper by the corner of her lips Ana nods quickly like a bobblehead eyes wide staring into mines. I peck her lips quickly and we make our way hand in hand to my parents standing by the door. My mom walks practically skipping, no forget that mom sprints towards us all smiles.

"Hi honey" she greets Ana taking her in for a hug. "Well aren't you just gorgeous. I'm Grace Grey, but you could call me Grace or GG. _What the fuck... that's a first I never heard her call herself that._ Mom introduces Ana to dad. He's all smiles and smitten with her already. "Call me Carrick, everyone else does". He laughs at his lame joke. I'm just a fly in the wall unnoticed. "Wheres Christian" I hear my mom ask looking around and I'm standing right behind her

"Right behind you dear" dad answers with a light chuckle and then stretches out his hand to me "Hey son, pretty lady you got yourself here"

"Thanks dad, what can I say I'm a lucky man" I smile shaking his hand. Grace and Carrick this is Ana Wilkes" I introduce them properly they are all smiles a giddy as we make ourselves inside the house. Ana compliments mom on her home and mom all but blushes and rambles on "Sit down honey, make yourself comfortable, dinner will be in just a minute. Would you like anything to drink wine, beer, scotch?" _Does she think my girlfriends a alcoholic, maybe mom should have a shot of tequila to calm herself_

"Some water would be nice please" Ana replies still a bit nervous taking a seat on the couch

"Oh yes, we have bottled, tapped, spring"... "Mom", I interrupt with a chuckle "just water"

"Oh you hush I'm just trying to be a good hostess" Grace chastises me softly

"Ana, what is it that you do, how did you meet Christian, are you two official. "Wow", I respond exasperated by my dads line of questioning

"What? Son you never brought a girl over for us to meet, we're just ecstatic" Carrick explains

"But you guys have met people" Ana smiles at me and turns to my father and answers his interrogation. I am a 23 year old editor in SIP and rehashes the story of us meeting at the market and dad bawls out laughing at the yeast infection cream I was holding while stalking Ana. She looks over to me and says I should be the one answering if we are official. I stare into her blues and lightly glaze my thumb over her bottom lip leaning into her hypnotized by her until Elliot barges in breaking out intimate moment "hey mom your favorite son is here and I brought you guys some apple pie"

"Ana brought a strawberry cheesecake dear and your brother brought his peach cobbler"

"Who am I to argue I'll take a piece of all three" he quips while he greets and kisses Ana's cheek and then the fucker winks at her, making me roll my eyes. I then take Ana's hand and lead us to the dinning room, taking out a seat for her and slide it in when she sits and I take one next to her and Elliot takes a seat across from us "Where's your sidekick?" Elliot inquiries referring to Taylor. I tell him he's with Gail and Sophie shopping. I do feel sorry about those shoppers though. You would think it's Gail that's picky and takes her time but unfortunately it's Taylor. The man doesn't like clothes period, so its hard to shop for him

We all sit down at the table discussing different topics. Elliot informs us that Leila is arriving tomorrow but that she wants to stay with mom and dad and of course they are so thrilled, there's no questions asked about it. Anything to fill that void especially having Ava and Eric around. Elliot had told me before that he had called Leila and threatened her to get her ass down to Seattle, because he misses the kids. I would bet my left nut that he replaced threatening with whining and pouting.

Mom then informs us that she had received an invitation to a benefit called 'Coping Together" for kids with traumatic experiences regarded to Paul Conner and the other boys that were found and rescued in that horrible house of torture. Grace said she declined the reservation, but will send a hefty donation, Ana just listens intently. I have anonymously paid for their hospital stay, their medical records and therapy sessions but will also send them something for the benefit.

When we are finally done eating and with our desserts mom decides to show Ana our baby pictures album. Ana's eyes light up with amusement. "This is Christian in the shower" my mother begins showing and pointing of a picture where I was obviously cold, judging by my little dick. Me again with a toothless grin, a whole front row of teeth missing. One of Elliot eating mud, he was always a caveman of a child. Me with a brown furry puppy that had only three legs. "Oh that's ginger" I explain. That was the puppy's name and I remember I had wanted to keep her but the owner didn't think that an eight year old could handle that responsibility, so instead I visited often.

All our faces turn to mom when we hear a gasp and wearing a fallen look on her face, then we realize why. The picture Grace is holding with tears prickling at the corner of her eyes, is one with all three kids in their Christmas sweaters "Oh I didn't realize this was there" Mom then takes a long deep breath and shows Ana the picture explaining "Ana, this was our little princess Eloise she was abducted from us when she was only thirteen" I stare blankly at mom who has never shared that information with anyone outside the family. Ana takes the picture from mom and her eyes widen in shock and I see her hands starts trembling, looking pale. "Whats wrong?" I whisper Ana looks over to me startled and I see her swallow back hard rolling her shoulders and composes herself "Nothing she looks so much like your mom, how old was she in this picture?"

"That was our last Christmas all together she was twelve there. My baby was taken in the summer after her birthday, she would be 21 today". Grace sadly smiles the tears she tried to hold back becoming known "I have all her pictures put away, I just can't stand looking at her daily and going about with life and not knowing where my baby's at. Excuse me for a second" Mom stands and dad follows right behind her.

"Christian you have a missing sister?" Ana ask me in the car heading back to Escala. At first she had wanted to go home but I was worried about her, she looked so lost and deep in thought at my parents so I convince her to stay with me. She joked she might as well move there and the thought didn't scare me. Whats so bad about that sex everyday and waking to her inviting scent, and I won't be feeling lonely.

"I had shared that little bit of information with you the day before yesterday but you started going off at me about my knowing of Jack Hyde and Portland" I remind her

"I'm sorry about that. I guess I let my anger get to me, I just don't want anything to happen to you, but is your sister alive?" She asks expectant

"Baby, I don't want to talk about this now... maybe later" _I just don't want to think about that question, is Eloise alive. That's usually a question between me and a bottle of scotch. "_ Maybe we can talk about my punishment I'm due for and eagerly awaiting"..

"Oh you will definitely get yours Mr Grey" she leans across and kisses me in my cheek. Fuck I have to drive if not we would end up doing it in the car. I wonder how Ana would feel about car sex. I place my hand on her thigh and slowly slide towards her sex and she eagerly opens her legs. "What a naughty naughty girl, you are Miss Wilkes" I scold her taking my hand smirking at her and earning back her teeth capturing that juicy lip of hers and sinking into it and I inwardly growl. The things this woman does to me with such a simple act making my cock agrees throbbing in my pants.

Waiting for the elevator, once in Escala I realized I never gave Ana the code for the penthouse yet she's been riding up alone before. "Oh I saw you that night we went bowling... the numbers you punched in.. my God I really am a screw up... I'm sorry Christian I just"... Ana nervously rambles and I decide to put her out of her misery

"Ana it's fine" I try soothing her, but once inside the foyer Ana mumbles about taking a shower and heads straight to the bathroom to take. Damn she even didn't invite me, so I go upstairs alone and take one as well. My mind races to Ana's mood change in my parents home, her knowing my code, her living in Portland, her acquaintance with Sawyer and Ethan whose a fucking dom and works in Esclava. Sawyer who called the cops on Hyde and stole his car and Hyde who's Ana's boss. I hope my girl is safe and has nothing to do with all of this. I have to ask her for the sanity of my mind. I dry myself off and quickly leave the bathroom with just the towel wrapped around my waist and frown when I find Ana in the dinning room lost in thought with some ties in her hands. My ties. Ignoring my look and coming out from her trance she stands. My mouth opens immediately, _fuck me_ she's completely naked looking good and edible as always. Her seductive curves and those exquisite perky breast sways as she walk towards me with purpose and I take her all in, her delectable clit popping out from her pussy those long sexy legs and fucckk that ass I think to myself biting my lip and growing hard at the sight of her. Ana bats her lashes, shyly smiling and continues once standing in front of me

"Christian I want to try something with you, are you willing?"

"Depending" I quirk "If I have to share you with anyone the answers hell no" I grab her ass possesively pulling her into me

"No Christian nothing like that, plus I don't think I can share you as well." That makes me smile big earning me back a big grin from Ana "that dick is mine baby, my blood was on it, remember" she winks Fuck yes I remember. She's my little minx, innocent but all kinds of bad.

"What do you have in mind" I ask burying my face in her neck kissing my way down to her collarbone, my hands exploring her body

"I want to tie you up" she gasps when she feels me bite her shoulders.

"Tie me up, like bdsm?" I ask curious, lifting my head now, staring at her

"What do you know about Bdsm, are you into that?" Ana questions

"Never tried it" I answer her honestly "But I have googled it. What do you know about it, weren't you a virgin?"

"I was", she winks and it has me smiling again, _that gift belongs to me_ "but my eyes weren't. I have watched porn and I have read about the lifestyle" She replies bashful T _his should be interesting, I'm game._

Ana directs me to lay on my table and I do, she then guides my hands to the corners of the table and using my ties, ties them to the legs of the table repeating the same movement to my legs. I'm spread eagle and feel a light draft on my opened ass that makes me shiver. "You are one might fine sight Mr Grey" she purrs feeling on her breast, making those pink nipples hard. I see her go into her bag and takes out an oil bottle opening it and squeezes some on her hands first. Ana starts gently massaging my chest, I am painfully hard, earning a moan from me. She gets close to my happy trail but doesn't touch my cock, she then pours some oil on her hands again and starts rubbing my legs and thighs intentionally missing my hard on. I know she sees it, its saluting her, but damn her soft silky touch feels so good. Ana then stands right in front of me, her breast teasing me in my face and I try to at least grab one with my mouth, but my vixen grabs a handful of my hair pulling back my head and kisses me hard on the lips, dominating it "You taste so good Christian", do you trust me?" she whispers seductively on my lips. Elliot words from last night hit me if I want trust from her then I'm going to have to give it to her as well. "Yes" I croak out then clear my throat answering her with affirmative yes.

"You want me baby" she mewls on my lips, and starts jerking my dick with her oily hand and I capture her bottom lip with my teeth, biting down on it, trying to raise my hips as best that I could and pump into her hand. "Fuck yes" I moan, my head falling back on the table letting her hand over ride me with pleasure. My baby's dirty, and I love it I think to myself trying to jerk into her hand again and Ana softly reprimands "tsk tsk tsk not yet Mr Grey" and removes her hand

Ana then grabs a chair and sits right before me, she spreads her legs wide giving me a great view of her beautiful glistening pink pussy. _Oh fuck I'm in trouble._ Ana squeezes the oil bottle onto her breast and starts massaging her breast and nipples twerking and pulling them, trailing down and rubbing her stomach, shes killing me, my cock is throbbing and jumping freely, I can feel my precum dripping onto my balls and ass. Ana grabs the oil again and squeezes it directly unto her pussy, letting it drip around her delectable clit, her folds and her ass. She starts playing with her clit, punishing me, then inserts two of her fingers inside of her and lifts them up to her mouth, tasting herself and fucking moans "mmmm, you want a taste?" _Hells yeah I want some of that_ Too scared to blink and miss this temptress I answer her back "yes please... baby I need to taste your pussy" I plead out like I'm constipated

Ana dips her fingers again in her folds, pumping them in and out slowly, her other hand pinching her nipple her hips circling, groaning to the sensation she's giving to herself staring at me with lust. I am completely lost in her, mesmerized in her pleasure she's sinfully breathtaking and I am over ridden with jealousy of her hands. I can feel my drool at the corner of my mouth slowly trickling down to my jaw and the table. I'm actually fucking drooling, she's killing me. This is going to be the death of me. Christian Grey died captured by the sight of wet pussy.

Ana takes out her two slick fingers covered with her desire leans over and dips them into my mouth and I suck like a starve man, and nip at her fingertip. "More baby please, give me more of that delicious cream" I beg

"Enough" she demands. Damn, I could cum from her tone alone. Where the fuck is my blushing innocent Ana either, way I really like this one too. Ana sits back and starts fucking herself with her fingers again, moaning loudly "Christian is this what you want baby?" she starts to play with her clit with her other hand. "Ana...baby... pleee" I growl, I can't hold back, my dick hurts and I'm a blubbering mess, fighting and squirming to loosen my hold on the ties, yet not trying to miss the erotic show being played in front of me. Leaning a bit over Ana bring her breasts to my mouth and I start sucking. She pulls back and I growl and huff in pleasure "Fuuuck.. Fuuuck.. yeees" I feel myself cum all over the place, my hips fucking into the air no longer holding back.

"You came? Ana ask with amusement and apprehension

"Baby...I... you... fuck"... I can't even respond

"Ana gets up from the chair and starts to licking my cum off my flaccid cock, tasting me. "You are a delectable five course meal Mr Grey" Hypnotized by her baby blues staring up at me, with her tongue flicking over the tip of my cock I start growing hard. Using some of oil that drip down onto the table she wets her finger a bit and massages my rectum rubbing in slow circles, sensing me tense up she stops. "Trust me" she ask then taking my cock fully into her mouth and I just nod. I have no words, how can I say no when she just deep throat me? "Relax" she whispers and starts to suck on my balls now her fingers again rubbing on my ass. It feels strange but fucking fantastic

Ana starts jerking my dick in her mouth flicking her tongue here and there and then deep throat, repeating this method a couple of times having me screaming sounding like a fan girl at a concert. "Ana, yes... suck baby" I can feel myself getting close I really want to ram my cock in her warm pussy but fuck I'm never getting rid of this table.

"Fuck Ana... a baby... I'm going to cum I warn her jerking my hips my damn toes curling, hopefully Taylor doesn't hear me and think I'm being tortured, which I in reality I am. Finally I shoot my load and Ana takes swallows it all in. She's a champ, that one. Once she's done she starts untying my hands and feet but I don't dare make a move she has paralyzed me with her seductress ways. "Did you like that?" she asks a little nervous now "baby I loved it, I think I came all the way from my spine", I tease breathing heavy. She than smashes her lips to mines, tasting myself and pushes back and stares down into my eyes delighted with herself. "I guess we should shower again and sanitize this table and that chair" she smirks her eyes gleaming

"Baby I can't move my legs are like jello" I'm inebriate that's a first. Finally I get the strength and sit up Ana taking my hand in hers helping me off the table. What the fuck I'm a grown ass man with a cock the size of a horses, I don't need no damn help to sit. Once I'm up i fall unto the chair, my legs are the 100 percent yet but pull Ana onto my lap. "You're my naughty girl" I kiss her lips. "I loved and hate every minute of it" I growl biting neck her and she shrieks laughing. I bite down on her again "that was torture baby, I came just watching you pleasured yourself fuck what a sight" Ana kisses my lips slowly, our tongues sensually dancing against one another and then it deepens. Fuck my little minx has an appetite, Fuck it, I think I have enough strength to take her "This time you're cuming all over my dick" I demand smacking her ass and guiding her to my now hard cock who can't seem to get enough of her and thrust my cock into her

"Damn baby" I breathe after we' re done my cock flaccid still inside her "you fucked my brains out for a newbie"

"You bring it out of me" she giggles while a blush creeps her cheeks

"Damn right" I grin my chest filled with pride and kiss her lips "and only me"

"Only you Christian"

Content and spent after our shower and having Ana earning another orgasm from Ana with my mouth, we have a late snack and go lay down on the bed. Ana soon falls asleep and I stay deep in thought. Fuck she keeps leering into sex not that I'm complaining cause that shit was incredible, but I want to ask her a couple of question. Know her mind-set, how she feels about us, and trusting me enough to tell me some of her secrets or at least a glimpse of her past. Honestly, I don't know much about Ana but the sex and her pussy is afuckingmazing, she's 23 an editor at SIP and she lives with Kate with an old address of Portland on her background. Fuck, I gotta look in to that a little deeper. Her reaction at my parents was a bit odd, again I tell myself to talk more about Eloise with her, maybe Sawyer her CPO might know something. Finally realizing sleep isn't going to come, kissing Ana on the shoulder I get up from the bed, close the door and make my way to the kitchen to grab some water for us in case we wake up for another round.

It's dark throughout the penthouse but I hear noises coming from the kitchen. I stop dead in my tracks once coming in view to the kitchen, at the sight that's before me. Tall man, built, with light brown hair and green eyes, arm wrapped around Taylor's neck and a gun pointing at his head. _What the fuck is Taylor doing in my kitchen so late, I think to myself he must have been looking for the whip cream again, to his surprise he found something a cold, metal rod._ I have seen this man before the one holding Taylor as an hostage, i have seen him at the bowling alley, yet total realization hits me when I look down at his feet and notice he's wearing those gruesome purple shoes. Luke Sawyer

"I hear you're making waves in Portland Mr Grey" Luke expresses satisfied

"And I see you have no sense of style? How did you get in here Sawyer?"

"You know who I am?" he ask curiously

"Yes I have a background check on you'. I respond nonchalant "You were a great federal agent with terrific recommendation's with a great profile yet you retired earlier. Two brothers and a sister, a father who lost his eyesight at the age of 40 and a mother who neglected her kids and left with the milk man. Your bank is based in Portland, called Portland saving s and trusts and you have the amount $120,750.00. You lived in a shelter in Portland in a shelter in and then upgraded to a one bedroom with a girl who then left you for your best friend, so yes I do know you Luke" I finish off very please with myself when I see his eyes widen

"I know some things as well" he states. But when I ask him what he knows I see a flash of movement behind him and see something comes flying down on the back of Sawyer's head and BAM is all I hear and watch Luke Sawyer drop on the floor unconscious "Did I kill him" I hear Gail ask panicking

"Babe did you just hit him with a pan" Taylor asks turning around exasperated and his eyes wide in shock

"Not just any pan Jason" Gail admonishes Taylor with pride in her voice while flipping the pan handle in her hand

"Babe he was holding a gun to my head it could have gone off" Taylor yells in disbelief

"Did you expect me to wait for that and do nothing? Do you know how hard it would have been to clean this blood up and especially brain particles? A little gratitude would be nice" Gail yells back

"You would have been cleaning it off regardless if that gun went off... my brains instead that is!" Taylor screams still a bit surprised and I guess hurt

I leave them arguing about whose cleaning whose brain, grab a dish towel and pick up Luke's gun that plop down with him pick it up and hand to Gail to bag it please as soon as possible but Taylor takes it from my hand instead mumbling he doesn't trust her with a loaded weapon let alone a pan now. After he bags the gun Taylor and I pick up Luke's heavy ass up and sit him down while Gail hurriedly gets some cable ties. I look over questionable at Taylor and he shakes his head, as to not to ask. We sit him in a chair in the living room, not Ana's chair, that was a big NO from me, earning a strange look from Gail, after we tie him down we sit down and wait for Luke to wake up.

We hear groaning coming from Luke slowly waking up and he tries to move, his brain finally comes into contact with his body when he realizes he can't. He's tied to a chair and still tries to jump and wiggle, whatever would set him free. Taylor and I dismiss Gail so we could question him in private. Gail stands and starts to leave but turns back and hands Taylor the pan with a simple nod and walks up to Luke and slaps him across his face hard, leaving me and Taylor cringing. Note: don't fuck with Gail

"You're aren't getting shit from me Grey" Luke spits out

"Not even fashion tips?" I remark "Why are you here Sawyer? and the fucker stays quiet

"Are you hear for Ana, she's sleeping peacefully in my bed" I ask him to see if I get a jealous reaction, but I don't see that in his eyes instead I see concern, why is he concern for her "Sawyer is Ana in trouble?"

"She's your girlfriend you prick, shouldn't you know these things?" I should call back Gail in here to bitch slap him, but the fuckers right I should know these things, not just how her eyes roll back when she's about to cum and how her walls contract...

"You know shit" Luke laughs stopping my train of thoughts "You could be sleeping with the enemy or your life saver"

"So why don't you enlighten me"

"I'm not saying shit, you could try to torture me and still get nothing"

"So why the fuck are you here Sawyer"

"Stay the fuck away from Portland, stay away from Jack Hyde and stay away from Esclava, I know you know. I know you managed to talk to Jack Hyde and I know that little bitch spilled like a canary"

"I can't do that. I have a personal vendetta" I growl

"You listen here you rent-a-center cops, stay the fuck away. You are just going to jeopardize everything"

"Maybe we could help each other"

"I don't work for you"

"Then who do you work for?" he remains quiet

"Sawyer how did you get my penthouse code"

"Listen to you, you cock bastard. I'm a federal agent you think I don't know how to hack into anything and get whatever information I want"

"I won't deny it, you arrogant prick but do you know Mr. retired fucking agent that I could get your ass thrown in jail for that little power ranger move. Granted you won't stay for long, but it will bring me sweet joy"

"Again, you're not going to get anything out of me. You are wasting your time" Sawyer replies

"Sawyer, I'm going to cut to the chase, and not fall into a cat and mouse game with you. My sister was taken when she was thirteen years old, The Steele's are involved as much as Elena Lincoln is involved and if I find out that your ass was involved, you better believe jail is not going to be your only concern. I'm Christian Grey, I make shit happen in a blink of an eye. I continue when I see his arrogance fading away "Call it cockiness, I really don't give a fuck, I don't have the proper certificate or the proper essentials like yourself, but I got the right people, important people, working for me, ask yourself this Luke how did this rent a cop get to question Jack Hyde first

"Just watch out for yours, and stay the fuck away, you don't know what you are getting into"

"Can't do that, and I cannot wait to find out" I cut him loose and stand tall next to him, my head held high. True he's taller but he's just a man. Christian Grey shows no weakness to none except...

"Sawyer" I hear Ana behind us surprised at his presence being here and I quickly stand in front of her protecting and covering her in her pajamas shorts, it's not slutty looking but shows off her amazing legs. "Ana baby go back to the room"

"What is going on? Why is Sawyer here?"

"That's what we are trying to find out and how he got the codes. Did you give them to him Ana, he's your CPO did you write them down somewhere and he could have taken it?" she shakes her head trying to look at him and I deter him from his pensive eyes and he walks away leaving hopefully for good

* * *

"Where's Sawyer? Ana asks once I step inside the room, closing the door behind me

"Well, I didn't exactly ask him where he was going, but I'm sure he's going to ice his head"

"I should call him and see if he's alright at least, since my boyfriend hit him in the head with a pan" Ana says getting up going for her cell that's in her jeans

"Ana, baby he's not a baby and you're not his sitter. Plus it was Gail who hit him" I defending myself" Let him sleep that knot in his head off" I grab her hands reaching for her but she hesitates so I grab her jeans instead, seeing something fall I bend down and pick it up while Ana continues

"Christian I like you, I'm actually crazy for you but there's some things you need to know about me first, I feel that's only fair if what we have going is going to blow up in our face or..."Christian?" Ana stops her rambling noticing I'm not even listening. Instead I have a look of anger and betrayal

"Ana why does your plane ticket say's Portland and not New York?

 **Preview to chapter 9: Ethan Fucking Kavenagh**

"Hey little bro, "Elliot comes out the foyer all smiles "I got you a little sumthing sumthing" he goads ecstatic handing me a CD

"What's this Elliot?" I ask a bitperplex, why is he giving me a mixed CD

"It's insurance baby" he grins all toothy like

"Insurance for what Elliot" I yell my patience wearing thin "Come out with it"

"You want Ethan, I got Ethan" Elliot smirks pointing to the CD "and that impatient baby brother is Kate and I getting nasty"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L. James**_

 _Ethan Kavanagh_

"Ana why does your plane ticket says Portland, when you said you were in new York!" Ana snatches the stub out of my hand. "Christian, I..." She answers looking pensive.

"Answer me", I growl "why did you lie to me?"

"I just had to ummm visit a friend" Ana states unconvinced

"I don't believe you. You want me to trust you, and not question you, yet you're making that very hard for me" I snort in disbelief "What else have you been lying about?"

"Christian" Ana breaths plopping down on the bed, face in her hands, elbows on her knees "It's just not easy to explain" she cries out into her hand.

"You can at least try to explain it. I'm a good listener, I won't make no judgement calls "but when Ana remains quiet I continue on. "I had asked you if you were in any trouble, if I can help you in anyway, but you have got to let me in baby" I frown when she still doesn't say anything, knowing it could only lead to one thing "I don't fucking know what's real or not. I don't know if I could trust you Ana and that's something important in any relationship"

"What are you saying, Christian?"

"I'm not sure about us Ana, these secrets, these lies... "I breath out heavily running my fingers through my hair "I don't know much about you Ana, we don't talk and when the conversation turns into you, you shut down or you argue with me, I can't..."

"I could respect that' Ana finishes "I should be on my way now. "I always did know you were too good for me, you deserve someone trustworthy" She smiles sadly and stands to get dressed and I inwardly fight with the gentleman and the asshole in me.

It's late Ana" I huff the gentleman winning "stay here tonight and I will sleep in the guest room or I could have Taylor take you. We wouldn't want anyone seeing us would we now" I accuse _Okay so the asshole made it his business as well_

"I could find my way home, Christian" she dismiss with venom in her voice

"And where the fuck is that Ana?" Ana goes silent again "Yeah, just what I fucking thought, do whatever you fucking please" I spit back hurt and angry I leave the bedroom and go upstairs to my office.

Looking over Ana's background check, there's nothing out of the fucking ordinary, Fuck. She even has a regular sized bank account. What did I get myself into, what has she gotten herself into that she can't talk about? Why the fuck did Luke Sawyer showed up in the middle of the night? Why is he so aggressively oppose to what me and Taylor are doing? Taylor had said Luke told him the same thing last night when he ran up behind him in the kitchen.

Luke had advised him to stay away from all this, that we are only going to fuck shit up. He had also said the smartest thing I should do is let Ana go. Looking over my bulletin I tac on a picture of Ana, my beauty, now a threat. My heart is still in it, I can't lie I feel for her deeply, care for her, I really thought we had something special, or is it just something I wanted to believe. Just like I want to believe that Eloise is still alive. Now my mind on the other hand is stating the obvious, there's jack shit I know about Ana Wilkes, and for that I can't trust her. My mind swerves to a constant nag though, in reality I had the fault. I was blinded by the pussy and I didn't want to see, didn't want to know. I kept putting shit on hold to be with her. Shit I introduced her to my parents... what now? No longer taking the walls staring at me with accusation I head downstairs and check in on Ana. Opening the door, I see she's under the covers, I don't know if she is sleeping or not, a little afraid not to fall in her web of lies and that hypnotic stare, or her inviting scent that calls out to me, and find myself between her legs I close the door and make my way towards the guest room.

In the middle of the night, I put my hands around the pillow thinking Ana was near me, but she's not, so I sit up and run my fingers through my hair. Dreading to get out from the bed, I take a long deep breath and get up and go in search of my secretive beauty. It's a new day five in the morning, nonetheless, new day. Maybe she would want to talk now, and disclose some personal information. Opening the bedroom door once again, I see that she's gone. I call Taylor and he said he would come right over. He appears in less than five minutes in a yellow tracksuit this time, mistaking the call for our morning run I guess. If not that, than the fucker going to look like big bird throughout the day.

I ask Taylor if he has seen Ana or had taken her home, his response was that he didn't. We go to the CCTV room and look at the camera feed and see her getting into a Mercedes. Who the fuck does she know with a Mercedes and who the fuck knows about us, when Ana clearly pointed out said she didn't want anyone to know "Fuuuck, she played well' I yell out anger rushing through my veins.

"We don't know if that's true", Taylor states "look I enlarged the feed, its a blond woman, like the one you have on the bulletin. "Yeah, well Kate didn't know about us, or maybe she did" Fuck that I want answers and I want them now, nobody makes a fool of Christian Grey and gets away with it"

Taylor and I take the elevator to the garage to take my Audi SUV and notice Ana's beetle still parked in one of my reserved parking spots and drive over to Kate's. Ringing the bell of her apartment the blond comes out with a sour look. "Where's Ana? I urgently demand

"Ana" the bitch tries to look confused like she never heard of that name

"Don't give me that shit Kavenagh, you picked her up at Escala late last night, we have you and your fucking Mercedes on the video feed" At first she looks surprised at my knowledge but then dismisses and goes for nonchalant "Ana left" Kate states staring down at her nails

"You better not be lying" I threaten

"I'm sorry there's no cameras here, so you can either believe it or not", the bitch quips "but after I picked her up she grabbed her luggage and left afterwards, and before you ask me where, no I have the slightest clue and frankly I don't give a fuck, where she went" and with that she slams the door on my face. She really is a dog that one. Where could she have gone, so late? I don't have a forwarding address to her or Luke Sawyer so I have no idea where they fucking live or shacking up. Where can I go look for her?Fuck. I don't know any of her favorite places, spots, any of her friends, I don't even know her parents name. Good one there Grey, you really know how to fall for them I cringe to myself. I dial her number and it goes straight to voicemail, I dial Luke's and it states it's disconnected. Probably got a new phone or a new number, since of all of information I had on him. I get back inside the SUV and see Taylor texting on his phone. "I want Ana's phone tracked" I demand

"Already on it" Taylor replies with a smirk pointing to his cell, good man!

* * *

It's been two days and I haven't heard from Ana, nor can we track her phone. It has been disconnected as well. Taylor suggests they probably turned it off and took out the battery. Why all this fucking hiding? Why the fuck did Ana choose me, was I a fucking easy target? What did she expect to get out of me? On the contrary to all that I still miss her, and I am beginning to get worried. The first girl, I was interested in and is probably a fucking spy or working against me, but on what? She didn't know what I did in my office, but you told her about Portland, about Jack Hyde and about your little sister missing my conscious reminds me quite vividly. What the fuck is wrong with me, I use to be on so initiative? It was her pussy powers that's what and fuck she knew how to use it. Shit right now my cock is throbbing thinking about her sweet... fuck Grey don't go there I think to myself. Down Superman!

"Hey little bro, Elliot booms out the foyer all smiles "I got you a little sumthing sumthing" he goads ecstatic handing me a CD

"What's this Elliot?" I question with a blank look on my face on why is he giving me a mixed CD

"It's insurance baby" Elliot grins all toothy like

"Insurance for what Elliot, I yell out my patience wearing thin "come out with it already shit"

"You want Ethan, I got Ethan' he smirks pointing to the CD "and that impatient bay brother is Kate and I getting nasty. I got his phone number, and Leila has Kate snooping around. Kate knows some things like shipments and stuff plus she's something like their bookie" Elliot finishes with a smile. Motherfucker did it using his cock like he said he would, I could not be more proud of him right now. Elliot then hands me a piece of paper and a cell phone and I stare it him confused.

"It's a disposable phone Sherlock, and that's the number to Ethan's to reach him at, Ethan said no traces" Elliot regards "I can't believe you got this Elliot, thanks"

"I fucked Kate "he shrugs, waving it off" No worries I wrapped it twice

"How does Leila feel about this?"

"She taped the whole thing" he winks "told you I knew she was it for me, man. I had to give her something, mostly that you're just trying to get to Ethan to see if he'd ever come across Eloise" I nod at his worried expression stating it's all good. If it weren't for then I would never had gotten the information he just gave me. Thank goodness Leila is good in all this... "How's Ana?" Elliot asks

"She's errr good" I answer sheepishly, I don't want my family knowing anything yet till I get to the bottom of all this "Ana's is...

"Leila said she's good peoples Christian" Elliot admonishes interrupting me when Taylor comes into view as well, "don't fuck this up bro, I'm sure she will open up in due time" Taylor and I look at each other with our lips in a thin line, so I change the subject quickly before Elliot realizes something's up

"So you fucked Kate huh? Elliot nods smirking like its some big thing, she's probably as much as a slut than he is. I bawl out laughing doubling over holding then when I finally stop, wiping the tears in eyes I start to chant "You got the cooties, you got the cooties" I sing out now and snapping my fingers. Taylor joins in the singing and snapping, dancing to the rhythm we just created then the fucker does a quick spin and stops hitting a high pitch "you got the cooooootiiiiies!

"Enough Blues Clues" Elliot chuckles, referring to Taylor's light blue jumpsuit "wasn't all I thought it would be. This better be worth it, cause I am not hitting that again"

"So no baby mama?" I ask grinning and he nods disgusted

* * *

I called Ethan right after Elliot left and we decided to meet in an hour in the men's changing room at Neimans. This should be good, not strange at all. Ethan advised I come alone, something about I shouldn't trust anyone, but little does he know I trust my right hand man, Taylor. So the fucker is coming with me. He would be in a different stall recording our conversation, just in case.

Strange how Leila said Ana's good people, when she showed me the total opposite reaction when she first met Ana. I should find out why the change of heart all of a sudden, but when I start to look through my contacts on my phone, it starts to ring with an unknown number. Picking up and greeting all I hear is silence, no one says anything. "Ana" I whisper but whoever's on the other end hangs up. Fuck. I wish I knew where she was, know that she's safe. I don't trust her, but I would help her in a heartbeat, shit I would jump in that sweetness of hers if given a chance, maybe for one last time. God I miss her. It seemed so real to me and how she just electrifies me like no other. I was none other than me, yet she was with me. True I have looks as a Greek God but being a Grey had its perks and then being a young CEO had its advantages. I never knew what women wanted, let alone I never gave them the time either, just a good fuck. But my beauty had it all, her presence alone lights up a dark room. I would be her shadow and follow that woman anywhere. I want a fucking minute of her time to just talk even if I have to tie her ass to a chair. Fuck I feel my dick come alive at the mention of tying. Damn she was so sexy, taking control. Those blues staring at me while my cock was in her mouth. This isn't over till the fat lady sings... well until I get my answers.

Taylor and I get in my R8 and drive down to Neimans, I don't really know how this fucker Ethan looks, his background check didn't have a picture. I'm sure all those folder's are at Esclava, I'm guessing who ever is affiliated with this club, we won't be able to find any real valuable information on them from any source, that's why it has to be someone with a in. His background check only provided Ethan Kavenagh not any interaction with the club, or that he's even a Dom

 **Name:** Ethan Jules Kavenagh

 **Gender:** Male

 **Birthday:** September 24, 1992

 **Social Security Number:** 126-42-9992

 **Hair Color:** Blonde

 **Eye Color:** Blue

 **Height:** 6'0

 **Weight:** 182 lbs.

 **Parents:** Ronald Kavenagh and Marcy Kavenagh

 **Siblings:** Kate Kavenagh

 **Occupation:** Children's Psychiatrist

 **Home Address:** 1225 Sea street, Portland Seattle, 20859

 **Marital Status:** Single

 **Bank Account:** 75,000.50

 **Criminal History:** None

In Newman's I look around the mans clothing since I have yet to receive the text from Ethan what stall number he would be in. I see a tie and my mind automatically thinks of Ana. Fuck I hate how she's gotten to me, that everything makes me think of her. I think back when she made me these delicious chocolate croissants, the best I have ever taste. Later that night I licked the chocolate right off her sweet pussy. Stop it Grey, you don't want to get a boner in the men's section, let alone the men's changing room with another man involved. Good, that very thought made Superman super small. Just like that I get a text to meet him in stall 17. I eye Taylor that way he knows to follow slightly behind. I see Taylor looks like he found some stuff for himself, unless he's just playing the "shopping" part' but I'm proud of him, he can't do shit without Gail. When he sees me going in the changing rooms he starts to follow. I see a man with blond curly hair and green eyes, a bit shorter than me total surfer look especially with that roped choker around his neck with the stall open. I check the stall number first making sure it reads 17, don't want to look creepy going into any other strangers. The fucker Ethan's starts changing once I'm inside closing the door behind me. "Got to make it legit" he smirks

"I looked you up why couldn't I find anything on you, none of your involvement with this club, none on bdsm, no picture nothing" I start shooting questions

"Yeah well, we look after our own. It's not hard to become anybody else" he says shrugging of his linen shirt, he's a bit buff. "I left my name that is and my occupation, whatever it is I want people to find, and hide what I don't want them to see"

"Is that how it is for Ana Wilkes?"

"Ana Wilkes" he laughs "good friend of mine, close actually. I can get you her folder for free"

"Why would she have one? Is she not who she say she is? I ask curious

"We all live a secret life" the bastard winks

"Ana too, is she involved with Esclava? Why aren't Ana's parents disclosed in her background check? What kind of trouble is she in?

"I rather give you the folder and let you see for yourself" Ethan smirks like the cat that ate the canary "But you you're not going to like what you see

"I want the Steele's background as well, federal can't pull shit

"Listen Grey as pleasant as this conversation is, I won't disclose any personal details till I have my money. Money up front and you will get your information. Tic for tac my apologizes but I've been shanked before, you could understand" Ethan waves me off now putting on a pair of pants "well Grey you see we got all types of people in the inside working for us, covering for us... but the Steele's will will cost you.

"Were you and Ana ever involved? I ask a bit defensive

"Nope, but let's just say karma has a way of getting back at people" he grins

"Name your price, but the shit better be worth it"

"I can only assure you that whatever is in that folder is a fucking masterpiece Grey" He laughs out Which pretty much convinces me Ana does have a part in this club. Fuck, maybe what happen to Leila happened to her, no, she was a virgin. Maybe caters who the fuck knows

"I know Elena works there. I kinda have history with her, she will recognize me"

"Elena doesn't work on most weekends. You should be good on those days. Weekends are her shopping days, but I can call you with a price for that privy information as well, just to be on the safe side" the blond bastard winks.

"Why are you doing this Ethan, you work for them?" I'm a bit curious about this. He's just giving them up for a price

"I'm a Dom, I dominant. Once these girls are older they are mine to do with as I please. I don't give a fuck about the rest" he stops and thinks with a sinful chuckle "revenge is the best dish served cold and with a fucking smile" Ethan grins

"Maybe karma will find her way and bite you in the ass...again" I quip leaving

"Once I have the proper paper works I will hand them over myself. No traces of any sorts, you got that Grey" Ethan yells out

A week after I met with Ethan, he has finally called me back on the disposable phone and gave me his bank information and the amount he wanted deposited and where he wants it deposited too. Which has me thinking the fucker has another bank account. I will play nice with him, letting him take the upper hand, but sooner or later that asshole is going down as well. Yeah, he's helping me, but his involvement to this club, his unbiased knowledge of what they do will not go unnoticed. Plus his sounds like a personal vendetta the way he had spoken. Ethan also lets me know Elena won't be there either for a couple of days, she got some training to do. So we make a time to meet again this time in another location so he can give me the folders personally.

After hanging up with the bastard Taylor comes in and hands me an envelope with no address, name what so ever, just my name and address "This came for you" he eyes me curiously taking the envelope from him and opening it. There's a postcard from Georgia, I turn it around to see who might have sent it and I can't breath. Taylor tries to give me mouth to mouth and I push him off and just hand him the phone card exasperated. I see Taylor's eyes widen in horror

The postcard reads "Your little sister Eloise is alive"

* * *

 _ **A/N:** The next chapter will be a repeat of the prolouge and at the bottom there will be a small addition to Esclava_

 _ **Preview to chapter ten: Prolouge/Esclava**_

I have yet to see Ana, actually Anastasia her real name. I fucking felon, I was suppose knowing about all this. I can't believe I was dating and having sex with a woman that might be involved with my sisters disappearance. She had to know who I was, maybe to get some information if I knew anything about her families proclivities. Fuck her and her tight pussy, she can't hide forever. I will find you Anastasia Steele and I would gladly lock you up myself.

There are some really gorgeous woman in this place. I thought it might be like a run down place, but it's very rich in taste, sense and style. There are important people in her, a hefty price I had to pay to become a member. I have gotten to know some surgeons, mayors from different states, even priests. They even give us live acts like a regular club. With a shot of whiskey I sit back and enjoy the show somehow trying to fit in like the rest of them.


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L James

" _ **Prolouge.**_

"Elliott what do you have for me?" I ask him as soon as he picks up the phone while entering my kitchen.

"Hello to you too little bro." He answers back sarcastically. "I'm good. How about you?"

"E. I have no time for pleasantries."

"Ava, was asking for you."

"Awww how's my lil chubster doing?"

"Don't let Leila hear you calling her that". He sneers

"E. Your daughter eats like a shark. Anything you put in her mouth, she swallows." I laugh. Reminds me of her dad."

"Yeah, well she better know better when she gets older. He retorts rather loudly. "I have some info for you."

"I'm listening." I tell him opening the fridge, grabbing out a beer.

"Somethings going down in Esclava tonight. Some new shipments are coming in from Italy."

"How do we know it's not just wine they're bringing in?" I ask him twisting the cap off my beer.

"Dude you can get that from your local warehouse. For a man that's smart you're not all up there. Are you stoned?"

"Not today." I say taking a long gulp

"Anyway's" I think he rolled his eyes. What a little bitch, I laugh to myself. "Leila told me from her informative that it should be arriving at midnight." You want me to come with?"

"Nah E I prefer you stay with Leila the chubster and little Eric. I don't want you getting involved more than you already are."

"Stop calling her that Cocks" He says stretching it out, the word not the male anatomy itself. That's his fucking nickname for me since he claims "I'm a cocky motherfucker." His words. "Leila's going to have my balls and feed them to me with hot sauce."

"Ah yes, trunk stew" I tell him leaning over my granite counter.

"Dude, What the fuck..."

"Listen El, I'm taking Taylor with me. We should be good just us. We're only going to dig out the place."

"Christian, you think we might have something here?" he asks me this seriously.

He asks me this every single time I go check out a new location. We've been looking high and low. Under every fucking rock, nook and cranny, sadly nothings comes up. No trace, no leads, no witness, it's like she was never born. The police had called off the search after 2 years. My parents have tried to do all they could. Calling clinics, shelters, mortuary's, looking in the streets and setting up fliers weekly in different places and in different states. Nothing. No body has ever turned up either.  
We go on about our lives, but we're not really living. Well except maybe Elliot. Whose probably the only one who's living. He has his fiancé Leila and his two kids. They met at a art gallery. What he was doing there I have no clue. If I had to guess it was to meet women. It was instant attraction they said. A year after she got pregnant with the chubster Ava, then four years after that some girl name Candice who they had a one time threesome with had dropped off their son Eric at their house one night.  
Mom and dad have each other to support but that was after the blame game started. They are still going to therapy. It's been a bumpy road to recovery for them. Dad usually drink's his pain away, and mom spends her days working at the hospital or volunteering. Every Sunday's the family gets together and have our family dinners.

"I don't know E. I sure hope it leads us somewhere. All we need is a little mark, a trail, a lead, a trace anything to bring us closer or bring us closure. These people I've been following for a little while now, just couldn't get an in until today, are notorious for these types of crime's. They have never been caught and there's no evidence against them whatsoever."

"C, maybe after this..."

"No El. I cut him off quickly. I already know what he's going to say. "There's no body there's no giving up. That's been our mantra."

"Dude, you've basically put your life on hold. You quit college. You don't go out to parties. You have no fucking friends except Taylor. Women have come in and out of your life like a revolving door that is till you met Ana. God bless that girl for not running. Don't you want to get married one day, have kids, have the picket fence dream house? You have a huge penthouse you hardy live in, since you spend your fucking time lock away in your offices."He says every word getting louder and louder.

"Come on Elliot don't start that shit again." I yell running my fingers through my hair. I hear him sigh over the phone.

"I can't El. I respond lowering my voice. "I can't put it behind me. I can't imagine living my life and she's alive out there somewhere. Doing who knows what the fuck, with who ever the fuck. I just can't let go El. But I need you bro, you're my eyes and ears out there. Don't give up on this yet." **_Cause I'm to blame._**

"Alright C. You're right."

I had went to Harvard but after Dad gave me my trust fund I dropped out to start my own business GEH. The proud owner I might add. To say my dad was fuming is to say the least, but understood afterwards that I just couldn't sit there in a fucking classroom with a professor going on and on while my mind was on other things. He understood, he didn't want to lose another child. He supported me and believed in me especially after I bought my first company. My position in my job although my parents are rich gives us the proper finance's we need to continue the search and it gives us the important people to make things happen. I work mostly from home. Go in whenever I'm needed. Ros, my right hand whom I met in college and helped me start my business handles most of it. She believed in me as well, cause when I left Harvard, she did as well. She's my CEO. I'm more the face of it. Anyone who knows me other than my brother, Taylor, Gail, will find me at my home office working but most of my time I'm upstairs in my second office hidden around boxes of clues, under paperwork or corking whatever's legit and necessary on my bulletin. Other times Ana's here or in Ana. There's just no better place. I have yet to tell her any of this investigating I'm doing, knowing her stubborn ass she would want to get involved. Hell fucking NO! The less she knows the better... _Oh_ but what a sweet ass it is... _Fuck I'm getting hard just thinking about my little Kryptonite._

"Cocks?" Elliot yells out stopping my train of thoughts.

"So E. How should I dress for this?" I ask him trying to change the topic and my thoughts of the one woman that takes all of my powers, _Ana._

"Casual"

"Casual?"

"In print motherfucker. A button down shirt, jeans, socks and shoes. No fucking flip flops."

I laugh out loud. "Okay E. I need to get some work done. Thank Leila once again for me. Be safe"

"Always"

"Says the guy that has two kids from two different women."

"Fuck you cocks". He laughs. "At least I get my dick wet. Be safe and I love you bro". He tells me seriously afterwards.

"Always"

I hang up with Elliot and then send him a quick text. I dial Taylor afterwards. Why the fuck am I still in the kitchen yet why the ever loving fuck am I still standing. I make my way over to the couch in the living room and sit down. He picks up after five rings. Took him long enough. I'm not even going to ask why. Last time I did. He and Gail were playing Tarzan and Jane whatever the fuck that is.

"Taylor, I'm picking you up around eleven. We're going to Esclava. Elliot's says there's new merchandise coming in tonight." I tell him as soon as he picks up.

"Well hello to you too asshole." Another sarcastic ass. "I'm doing good. Just here in my rocking chair, cleaning my gun missing my Gail."

"Where's Gail?"

"She's at her sisters. Jeopardy night". He states like I should know this.

"Why didn't you go with?"

"You know how they feel about me ever since they caught me taking a bubble bath."

"How can I forget it's my favorite story to tell. I'd feel the same way if I caught your ass in my bath tub doing God knows what with that little loofah."

"Little?"

"What the fuck... Taylor?"

Silence

"Taylor?"

More silence.

He must have a great bond with his loofah. Now I feel bad I've insulted him of his relationship. I clear my throat, I know what he likes.

"Darth Vader..."

"C. I am your father" he breathes heavily.

I roll my eyes. Every. Fucking. Time.

"You're coming with me tonight. No weapons. No guns what so ever T. We don't know how tight security is going to be and if there's even metal detectors there. We're just going to check out the place, mingle about, and see if we can at least get a feel what type of shipments they're bringing in".

"How should I dress?"

"What do you mean how should you dress Taylor? This isn't a fucking date!" I say taking another sip of my beer. Fuck, it got hot. I walk over to the kitchen once again and pour the rest out of the sink.

I know I'm a hypocrite asshole. I just finished asking Elliot the same thing. I like to fuck around with Taylor. He's like a brother to me, no wait, maybe more like a first cousin... maybe. Nah. He's my boy. Other than Elliot he's always down for whatever subtract his sensitive side. I think he's been like that ever since Gail taught him how to knit.

"So you're saying my fatigues are alright?"

"I didn't say we're going to war either. And don't go all men in black on me now.

"Dress casual. In print" I continue on throwing Eliot's words right at him. "Clean jeans a nice clean iron button down shirt. Clean socks and shoes. No steel plated boots Taylor. Maybe throw on some after shave a little Cologne... Oh and cut your fucking nails" I feel the need to break it down to him just a bit knowingly knowing Gail's not there to help him. He can be a big buzzed cut baby when she's not around. But I wouldn't pick a fight with him. Note to self: lots of credit to Gail.

"Gail's not here C." She's at her sisters". He responds nervously. Probably close to tears

"Cleaners then T." I mock him. "Think you can handle that by yourself?"

"Got it. I'm getting nervous already."

"Are you stoned Taylor?"

"No." He answers quickly. A little to quickly. "Just nervous. Gail always took out my clothes and had them prepared for me."  
"I miss her." He answered sadly. Yup close to tears. "You think I should take a hit?"

"No!" I practically yell at him. "I need you in you on top of your game Casanova. We all know how paranoid you get."

"You tasered my ass last time." He yells out.

"It was for ours and your own good. It helped calm you down didn't it?"

"I was shivering like a fish out of water. Those kids had it in for me C."

Taylor had taken it upon himself to smoke a joint to calm his nerves when there was school field trip Filled with six and seven year olds to GEH. He claims the kids were looking at him suspiciously. No. It couldn't have been be they were these small figures looking at this giant with black paint under his eyes dressed for war.

Bye Taylor." I say with a smile hanging up on him.

I grab another beer from the fridge and head upstairs to my office. Sitting down behind my desk staring at the file Ethan got his hands for me from Esclava. I sit back in my chair and think about that horrible day she was taken from us. I blamed myself of course because I was the one that was suppose to pick her up from school and drop her off at her ballet rehearsal. I got there ten minutes late due to having my cock shoved down my mothers best friend throat. I didn't have sex with Elena. She creep me the fuck out but I was 15 and horny and she was a fine piece of ass for her age. Always strutting her pussy in these short short jeans and heals. I was helping her with some rubble she had at her back yard, and each time she'd bend down I could see her snatch. Elena had wanted me to fuck her but I had told her I didn't want to lose my virginity to an older married women. She wouldn't take no for an answer so I let her blow me. By the time I made it to the school Eloise was gone. Someone else picked her up. We could've sue the school, but for what purpose, my little sister was gone. It did make front page news and headlines. The media was on our story like flies on shit, kept repeating our reward on a daily basis. Then it started to whine down till it all stopped. Everyone continue living their lives. I take a long breath and look at the file in front of me again.

We got lucky that Ethan is a Dominant and works at the club for years. He got us an inside since Esclava is a trustee BDSM members only group. What the fuck is a trustee? There's always someone willing to rat you out for the right amount of money hence Ethan and of course for not wanting to do the time. Funny thing is once they're caught their first words out of their mouths are "I'm no snitch". Once you pile bullshit on top of bullshit and hit with " who do you think they're going to believe a felon or a cop, they start barking information like a Chihuahua.

Opening up my top drawer I take out my glasses and put them on. I don't want to miss a thing. Running my fingers through my hair I take another swig of my beer, I open the file and my heart stops. There in front of me is a picture of my Ana. My Ana! I can't believe this shit. My little bookworm. My editor Ana. I'm livid! I take a couple of breaths to control my temper in. I need facts! Can it be? Can she know? My sweet Ana works there? My baby who makes me the best chocolate croissants my Ana who makes me squeal like a pig when she makes me cum. I throw my beer across the room shattering when it hits the wall. This has got to be a mistake. I pick up my home phone to call Ethan and ask him what the fuck he's playing at. His words from last week hits me and I stop "You're not going to like what you see". No shit! I sigh and drop the phone. Why would she lie to me? What could she be hiding? Why the fuck is she working there? I ask myself slamming my hand on my desk. Why would she keep this from me. I told her about my sister Eloise. Could Ana be in on this? Could she be kidnapping and trading these teens? Does she know who might be? I want fucking answers! And that's when I see it at the bottom of her picture written in red Anastasia Steele. Sibling: Mia Steele. Daughter's of Ray and Carla Steele. Seattle's most wanted.

* * *

 **Esclava**

 **Name:** Anastasia Rose Steele

 **Gender:** Female

 **Social Security Number:** 224-76-0075

 **Birthday:** October, 12, 199

 **Hair Color:** Brown

 **Eye Color:** Blue

 **Height:** 5'4

 **Weight:** 120 lbs

 **Occupation:** Editor in SIP

 **Address:** 140 Oak Ave, Savannah Georgia

 **Parents:** Ray Earl Steele and Carla Steele

 **Siblings:** Mia Steele

 **Bank Account:** 350,278.75

 **Criminal History:** Theft and Assault. No time served the minor was fifteen years old at the time. Assailant served one year probation and was monitored on house arrest.

 **Case Number:** 000-125PPl-47s9

That picture doesn't do her any justice. She's more beautiful in person. Can't fucking believe she's mixed up in these acts. I really hope not, but she has not given me any other reason to think otherwise. She was secretive, and she played me like a game of chess. Did she really have feelings for me, like she said she did or was it all an act myself? I knew that I couldn't trust her, but this... she's the daughter of those fuckers kidnapping kids. She knows about Elena. She had to know about Leila and she smiled in her face that's why Leila looked so scared, and ran off the next day. Its all coming together now. What a fool I was to believe there was good in her, to hope she was the one for me.

Kate must have told her about our little encounter at the Metropolitan Market and that's how she knew who I was, and about my missing sister. Of course she knew, she had to, everyone in fucking Seattle knew about Eloise. I have to get ready and get to this damn club, I'm very anxious to see the look on Anastasia's face when she sees me there, caught in her own web of lies.

We disregarded Elliot's say on wearing jeans. Ethan wasn't wearing any jeans the few times I have met with him, he always had on a two piece suit with a linen shirt. So instead we chose to wear that, if anything then Taylor and I will just be two good looking fuckers in a suit, looking better than the rest. I decided to take my R8 instead of My SVU, that just seems to spell out detectives or what not, so better to go in a sports car which will describe more money, power and taste.

Pulling out of the garage and taking the directions that Ethan had written down for me, because no way in hell was it going to come up in map quest, he had stated. We drove all the way to Portland where Esclava is based and then once there I park my R8 by the subway station lot. We then take the elevator down to a maintenance line for trains, where to the right of it there's a door we must enter through and then take what seems like ten staircases going down to what can only look like if you're planning on visiting hell. Opening another door once at the bottom we see an old run down huge factory-like building with lots of graffiti written on it and knock on its front metal door. A tall built pale looking dude with slick back black hair, brown eyes and a pierced nose opens and pats us down for weapons, then takes a look on a computer he has in a small room, beside him, after that he takes away our phone placing them in small cubicles with the number seven and hands us a pick up tag with the same number to retrieve our phones. Once we pass his inspection he tells us to walk down the long hall and make a right.

I cannot believe what my eyes are seeing and I'm guessing Taylor's because I hear him gasp quite loudly. There are tons of women some in black boy shorts, black crop top or tanks and some clashed in a black fishnet body suit. There are some guys dressed in leather pants or black boy shorts as well no tops. I don't see any type of bdsm here or nothing that calls out to it, maybe that's another part of the building, this just looks like a regular nightclub or strip club scene. The room itself is red with white trimmings, and dim. There's a center stage in the middle of the floor and some round tables and chairs around it adorn with a lit candle display on top of them, near the back walls there are black leather small sectionals sofas with some red curtains hanging above them, must be VIP I'm guessing and a bar to the other far right of it. Not too shabby I think to myself. I actually thought it would be a bit more rundown, but my guess is there is more to this place. A waitress with dyed pink hair and blue eyes clad in black boy shorts and crop top comes over to take our order of drinks, and I order a glass of whiskey and Taylor orders a glass of bourbon. I later find out that is the waitress and waiters uniform the leather pants men and the fishnets dressed woman with their nipples and clits peeking through the tiny holes are entertainers if someone wants to get off in one of the booths.

There are some gorgeous woman in this place, I might add. I thought it might be a run down place the front sure looks like it, but it's very rich in taste, sense and style. There are important people in here as well, a hefty price I had to pay and become a member to be added to their list as I'm sure the rest of these peoples. I have gotten to talk, know quite of few already, some are surgeons, lawyers, teachers, mayors from different states and yes even a priest is here. They even give us live acts like a regular club, which is why there's a stage set up in the middle of the floor. With a shot of whiskey I sit back and enjoy the show somehow trying to fit in like the rest of them. On the stage there are two brown haired females grinding their asses on one of the guest they had chosen to come up. I have to hold back my laugh cause Taylor is trying desperately not to look, but no matter where he tries to set his eyes they always fall to some breasts.

I have yet to see Ana, actually Anastasia her Rose Steele her full name. A fucking felon since she did have a criminal charge when she was just fifteen years old. I cannot believe I was dating and having sex with a woman that might be involved with the disappearance of my sister. She had to know who I was, maybe to get information if I knew anything about her or her families proclivities. Fuck her and her tight pussy, she can't hide forever. I will find you Anastasia and I would gladly lock you up myself. I continue on admiring the woman that are in front of us and walking around. They look clean, amazing bodies and very well taken care of. Leila had said they had extreme makeovers and body waxes, that she and the others were well pampered and luxuriously dressed.

I then see Luke coming towards us. I assume since he's here then Ana... I mean Anastasia must be here as well, so I start looking around the place but I don't see her.

"Look who we have here, Grey and his henchman" Luke digs standing by our table. I ignore his attempt to get underneath my skin

"Where's your accomplice Anastasia? I ask with a quirk of my eyebrow and I see him tense up but quickly relaxes afterwards with a loud laugh

"Don't know who you're talking about" Luke shrugs it off.

"Where are my future in laws?" I ask nonchalant "I'm impatient on meeting them. Hopefully I could give them the grand pleasure of seeing me arrest their daughter first and then their asses"

"Yeah right, rent a cops do not have the liberty of doing that, and just so you know Grey, you or your minion are not going to get your hands on her" Luke threatens "Here after the show go to room 50, compliments on the house" he smirks handing me a key

"What if I don't? I ask although I am curious and Luke bends over the table peering down at me

"If you don't want to raise any suspicion bout you guys being here, at least play the part of the club Grey" and with that he walks away but then stops and turns around with a smirk "enjoy the show Grey" he winks before turning right back around and leaves for good. Taylor looks at me and I just shrug not knowing, but place the key in the breast pocket of my suit jacket.

The announcer some black haired, brown skinned guy, brown eyes with black leather pants, top button open comes on stage. "Ladies and gentleman" he announces "for our special night here in Esclava, we bring you a rare treat, a pleasurable gem, the highlight of our and yours night. Here is our very own Sasha" the guy finishes raising his voice at the end. The crowd claps, and whistles, some bang on the the tables, then suddenly the place becomes dark, and a sound of beats comes over the speakers which puts me on high alert, hearing the whispers of others surrounding us. The lights above the stage turn on and there appears a redheaded masked woman dancing to the music, dressed in a red enticing liquid type bustier it looks as though it was painted on her. Black thigh high boots with fuck me heels that all I could picture are those heels pointing in the air, on top of my shoulders and my head bouncing in between them. I am completely transfixed on her, and feel myself harden at my thoughts, at the hold she has possessed over me. True I have not had sex for two weeks in a half, but fuck me, Ana who? Sasha looks fucking hot, riveting and very inviting, she looks like the kind of trouble I wouldn't mind getting myself into. I'm fucked! Who the fuck is this creature?

 _ **Preview to chapter 11:** Sasha_

 _She dances on stage her body moving like a snake. Her hips moving to the beat of the music. I am at hypnotize by the move of her body, how confidently she whines and grinds. How she does a perfectly sexy split and lowers her back and head backwards, knees folded up, feet planted on the floor fully open, swirling her hips around seductively. My eyes fixed on how her pussy would look, on how she would taste and how she would sound moaning my name._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong E.L James**_

Chapter 11: Sasha

I'm in a trance just staring like a pervert, I cant help myself. Taylor tried to make conversation, he even ordered another drink for me since I couldn't bare to look away. She is amazing on stage, meant for this, meant to move, meant for me. No. I shake that thought out my head quickly, I just broke up with Ana, I can't jump into another pussy no matter how wide she opens her legs, no matter how she rolls her stomach, no matter how dazed I am. I have to finish what I started, and that's looking for Eloise, and not get tangled up again, especially from someone who works in Esclava not even knowing how was their start in this place. Maybe I can use her for information, would she be more forthcoming than Ana? I thought I dazzled her with my dick, I fucking deflowered her, and it did me no good, lead me to nothing except more questions and confusion but it helped me realize I'm no good in a relationship. I don't need to settle. Fuck that fuck her... and why the fuck did Ana just enter my mind once again, when my eyes are on this beauty in front of me. Fuck, my beauty was Ana, not this chick that my cock is begging for, I can't deny the sexual tension that is in front me there's a damn tent in my pants, _but it's the same way you felt about Ana_ my conscious reminds me. That's true, but I felt something more towards Ana, not just the attraction or the awesome sex. I felt like Christian Grey. _Maybe that was her plan to let your guard down Grey._ Damn, she's good! She manage to get through my veins because my damn thoughts keep drifting back to her.

Pushing Ana aside from my thoughts once again I focus on the show in front of me once again. This Sasha owns the show, she owns every man and woman that are in here. Even Taylor's eyes are glued to her on that stage. She dances on that stage, her body slithers like a snake. Her hips moving to the beat of the music. I am once again hypnotize by the sway of her body, how confidently she whines and grinds. How she does a perfectly sexy split and lowers her back and head backwards, knees folded up, heels planted on the floor fully open, swirling her waist and hips seductively. My eyes are now fixed on how her pussy would look, on how she would taste and how she would sound moaning my name.

Once the show is over Sasha the hot dancer, gets off stage and leaves through a back door behind the bar, I didn't even know there was a door. It matches with the paint on these walls, red. I have to fight the urge to follow her. Taylor reminds me about the key, but I'm fucking hard, and relentless right now plus I don't want to go, how about if Sasha comes back out, but that thought is quickly put to rest when the brown skin announcer comes back on stage, announcing a Velvet next. Fuck, I inwardly breath and think about Kate and my cock becomes dead. Good, I came here to scoop out the place and for answers. Once I convince myself, I stand and go towards one of the back doors behind the VIP area. There's different doors down the hall. On the right are alphabets and on the left are numbers. I find the number 50 its the last door on the left and take out the key from my breast pocket of my suit and unlock the door. Inside the room there is just a love seat, a small table next to it and a floor to ceiling two way glass. The lights go dim but behind the glass goes becomes dark and then begins a strobe light. Behind the glass Sasha the dancer comes into view when the beat starts up. She is crawling on her knees with a new face mask on, wearing a white see through bodysuit and red laced up booties. If I thought she looked sexy before, she looks primal now. She presses her ass against the glass and twerks it, I could almost see her rose bud, depending how she moves. She then turns around swinging her hips side to side, tweaking her nipples through her bodysuit.

My cock is straining against my zipper ready to come out of its confiscated place. I'm breathing hard and fast, and very aroused. I give my dick what it wants, unzipping my pants and pulling him out of my underwear and start jerking off. I see Sasha palm her pussy and starts to grind onto it. Fuck yes, I start pumping harder, my eyes rolling back from the penetration I'm performing on myself, staring at her dancing and playing with herself is too much and I feel myself building up. Lifting my hips off the sofa and jerking faster then to drop back down again when I suddenly see the glass window slide up and Sasha comes crawling out with nipple clamps on now, holding the end of the chain with her teeth, and dropping it on my lap. On instant I grab and pull it and her head bows in pleasure. Sasha starts sucking on my balks while I continue to pump into my hand. Fuck I should stop this, I think to myself but it feels too fucking unbelievably good that I can't or I won't. Fuck yes, her mouth feels amazing on my gonads and I feel myself building, jerking faster and empty my load all over my hands, a bit on my pants, making a mess on myself. Sasha then stands and takes my hand and guiding it to her pussy and inserts two of my fingers in her slick folds. I fight back a growl, now that's hot. _Damn it Grey stop this now_ , but my fucking control is overcome with want, with need with a fucking carnal desire for this woman. Maybe its the music, the strobe lights blinking, or her fucking nipples clamped or the fact that's she's fucking my fingers. I stand quickly beside her my hand wrapping around her neck and pump my fingers inside her folds faster and bite her ear roughly.

"You like fucking a complete stranger?" I ask and for some reason that turns me on even more and I feel my cock growing hard again. Fuck I want to taste her wet peach but I don't know her, but fuck, her juices are pouring on my fingers and dripping down my hand. That just spurs me on pushing all thoughts aside, I push her down bending her over the sofa and ripping the stocking open and bury my face in her pussy lapping her clit and lick slowly all the way to her ass. I'm fuck, she tastes like an addiction, I drink her in once more slurping up all her wetness with my tongue then slam my throbbing cock in her hard, grabbing the bottom of the chain from underneath her with pulling it with each stroke. Fuck yes I think I hear her shriek, since the music is still playing. I can't really her but I know she's into it because she starts fucking me back, so I let the chain drop and grab an handful of her hair and pull back which excites her even more, I feel her walls squeezing the life out of my dick, she starts pushing her ass back faster. I have never felt this before, whatever this is, this animalistic desire yet ready to suck my thumb afterwards feeling. I'm about to shoot my load so I pull out of her warmth and cum all over her ass. We catch our breath for and then the song ends, and the lights come on automatically. The redhead stands quickly and tries to bolt but I grab her hand stopping her "I'm sorry about that" I apologize my breathing a bit rugged.

I see her brown eyes water a bit behind the mask and she unlocks herself from my grip and flees through the glass which automatically goes up again. With the fuck was that, what the fuck did I just do? I ask myself pulling on my hair. Fuck! I haven't felt that primal urge since Ana... shit Ana. I haven't seen her, but I know deep down I still care about her. We didn't officially break up either, if she only would have given me the time to just talk to me honestly. It's for the best Grey, you can't trust her. She is hiding something, plus she is the daughter of the Steele's I convince myself.

I leave the room shamed at myself for my lack of control, ordering one more shot from the bar and then go back to my table tapping Taylor on the shoulder signaling that we're leaving. He looks at a bit shock and his eyes widen further more when he eyes my pants. Shit, I forgot about my cum stain. I take of my suit jacket and hold it in my hands in front of me and leave. After we grab our phones we head up the stairs towards the maintenance line of the trains and take the elevator going up. Once out the subway, we head to my R8 and I turn on the radio full blast once seated. I am in no mood to talk or to answer Taylor's questioning look. After parking my R8 and taking the elevator Taylor leaves to his apartment and I call Ethan on that disposal shit phone.

"I don't know who or what the fuck type game you are playing at Ethan" I yell over the phone once his surfer pretty boy ass picks up "there were no shipments and I did not see Ana there?"

"Shipments?" He asked surprise

"Yes, shipments asshole" I repeat still angry, maybe more at myself, but fuck him "Your fucking bookie dog of a sister said there were suppose to be shipments coming in from Italy"

"Fucking Kate" I hear Ethan mutter in disdain "Grey, that information is going to cost you"

"You listen to me you pretty boy motherfucker I'm not giving you another penny, not because I don't have it frankly I don't want to. If you refuse to give me that information then I know a way how to get it from your sister, who by the way opens her legs up free" I threaten "also let me make this real clear and easy for you, a warning maybe, get your shit and try to hide, I do rather enjoy a good cat and mouse game, because once Esclava comes down so are you blondie"

"I fucking helped you" He defends

"No, you arrogant motherfucker you helped yourself" I confess still reeling "You gave up Anastasia because she gave your ass up and you lost Leila in the process... What's it going to be Ethan, one way or another I'm going to get that information, but maybe when you're pretty boy ass is behind bars, maybe they would be a bit more lenient towards you. Prison does love pretty boys who's into anal you know"

"Fuck you Grey" he growls "Supplies comes in through the back. You think business is done in the front?"

"Well now, doesn't that feel better?" I ask sarcastic

"So you didn't happen to see Anastasia there?" Ethan drools her name out

"No"

"You sure about that?" he laughs. "I was quite sure she worked today, a little warning Grey that one is quiet but mischievous. She slithers like a snake and camouflages like a lizard of course for her benefit"

"I don't give a fuck about Ana" I lie, because I do care about her and although I don't trust her, I do hope she is safe. I wish her no ill, but I can't tell this prick that "I will find her ass too". "Another thing Ethan" I add "those kids they are not supplies... they are kids. Kids that you no heart beating fuckers have kidnapped, raped and tortured. Who's lives you have stolen and have ruined for your pleasure"

"I did not kidnap any..." The bastard tries to defend himself but I interrupt him

"But you got pleasure out of it and knew what was going down, choosing to turn a blind eye for your fucking benefit, Fuck you Kavanagh" I hiss over the phone and hang up on his ass

"Taylor" I yell repeatingly "Taylor... Taylor"

"Why are you yelling" Taylor yells over me when he comes into view

"We're going back to Portland" I demand at Taylor "call Welch for backup"

"Now?"

"Yes fucking now. This time bring your fucking gun, your knife even your fucking light saber. We're getting those alleged shipments" I add going down the hall to take a quick shower and change my clothes

 **Preview to Chapter twelve: Confrontation**

 _"_ Anastasia" I say her name soothingly like trying to calm a wild animal yet a bit scared myself "lower your weapon and let the kid go"

"You lower yours first Christian" she negotiates

"I am not going to do that" I warn "you are holding her hostage. She has nothing to do with this, let her go" I see her swallow hard I know she's nervous her gun shaking in her hand

"I have to Christian" She cries "I have to bring them in"

"Baby, I am trying to help you, I..."

"No you are not" she yells tears falling down her face "Please don't call me baby"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L James**

 _Chapter Twelve:_ Confrontations

Arriving back at Portland less than an hour we make our way again to Esclava the same way from before. Stepping towards the back quietly, making sure we are unseen dressed in all black, gun drawn on my hand, knife hidden in the back of my black jeans. Taylor is of courses in his G.I. Joe uniform and black face paint on. I have no clue what type of war he thought he was getting into, this man lives for this type of shit. Welch is on the way with backup and instructed us quite vehemently to stay put till he got here. I stay put on the side of Esclava factory to stay low, while scopes out the perimeter and hunts for any cameras he might find to black it out. We don't need to trace this back to us, and we surely don't need blood on our hands. I sure hope it doesn't come down to that.

"I got three cameras wired cut, one on the back and two on the sides of the building. The front one I just blacked it out with black spray. Just in case the bouncer comes out" Taylor explains to me about the cameras "This has to be quick before they check their cameras" I nod agreeing

"You think we're late?" I ask looking around "Maybe on our way back to Escala they did their deal already, or maybe Ethan and Kate were bullshitting us"

"I don't know, we could camp out here for an hour or so"

"What about Welch?" I question Taylor. "Welch is going to catch a coronary, bringing in all that man power and not find nothing here tonight"

"We would just have to worry about that when the time comes around" Taylor breaths leaning in on the factory's brick wall when I see headlights coming in our direction from what looks like an SVU. "Stay back" I whisper and grip the handle on my gun

Approaching the back of the building, but laying low and out of sight, I see two persons come out of the SVU, Sasha the dancer and Luke Sawyer. They go around the SVU and open up the side door and about six girls steps out. Fuck i think to myself, Luke is working with the Sasha chick on this. Just a moment ago I was balls deep inside of her letting temptation overcloud my judgement, I fucking knew that was a bad call. I knew.. just knew she must have some strong ties to the club. She works there for godsakes, although Sasha's name never came out from Ethan or Kate's mouths. Peeking my head out a bit more I take a deep breath and count to five in my head I know Luke must be carrying, and I don't want to see anyone here get hurt tonight. The girls look like they are around the ages of 15 maybe 16 or so. I hear a creak sound I'm guessing the back door and listen intently for another voice but hear none, instead I see Sasha standing alone left with the three other girls and get ready to make my move raising my hands out in front of me, gun clasped in my hand my gun and start to walk towards them but Taylor halts my action "Wait for Welch" he whispers

"When he gets here we won't be able to get anything, she has three girls with her. The rest went with Luke in the building. If we wait here any longer we are going to lose them". Taylor nods and I come out from my hiding reacting my earlier movements

"Hands in the air" I yell drawing my gun towards Sasha but she takes one of the girls quickly and wraps her arm around her neck and raises a gun at me as well. Damn I didn't realize she would be holding. "Drop your gun, don't be stupid" fuck I hear Taylor mutter behind me standing by the door in case Luke or anyone else comes out of the building ready to clock them.

"Let her go" I try to reason with Sasha holding one of the girls hostage, while the other two remain standing around looking terrified and I nod over to them "You two come stand by the side of the building", but they just stare at me so I repeat myself and neither of them move.

"Non ti muovere" Sasha yells gun drawn at me her arm still wrapped around the girls neck and the other girls agreeing with her not to make a move. I guess they don't speak English and I frown thinking this redheaded girl voice just sounded like Ana, can't this girl leave my mind and stop terrorizing me especially in this predicament.

"Let them go, I could help them. I could help you" I reason

"You can't help either of us. Now leave" Sasha demands

"I can't do that. I'm not leaving without them"

"They will kill you. Get out" Sasha growls she definetly sounds like Ana

"Who's going to kill me Sasha?" I ask stepping a bit closer to them

"Stay back" she yells stepping back with the girl close by her.

"Back ups on the way, do not let this become a war zone" I see Sasha eyes widen and they are not brown anymore they are blue. Ana's blue. Fuck it was her this whole time. She knew what she was doing, Ethan must have told her I was coming to the club, that prick set me up and she was playing me this whole fucking time "These girls are innocent blood and it will be on your hands. Let me help them... Ana" I stare at her intently for a reaction now that she knows I figured who she really is but she shows none only a slight tremble in her hand that is holding the gun

"What the fuck" I hear Taylor behind me mumble in shock "Ana?" She glances quickly over my shoulder over to Taylor "I guess the secrets out huh"

"What did you think you'd gain from all this? From making me feel for you, for lying to me?" I ask infuriate

"I did not lie, I just couldn't go with the truth. I told you that you deserved better. I told you I was fucked up"

"That may be so, but this is over the top fucked. Are you ready to go to prison Ana? Are you ready to put a bullet in me? I see your hands shaking, you're not up for this, you're not up for this life, if so you would have already pull the trigger. I could get you protection, take you to a safe house but you need to let her go, and talk to me" I plead negotiating a way,... a plan but suddenly I hear Luke's voice bellow out behind me

"What the fuck is going..." I then hear a big oof sound over my shoulder interrupting his question and then a thud, Taylor yells informing me that Luke is down, but I don't turn around for shit, I can't look away from Ana and the girl she's holding. Ana instantly turns the gun on the girl's temple making her whimper and cry out. "Let us go now, we have to get this shipment in if not all hell will break loose. The others will be here soon.. Please Christian don't get mixed up in this. I tried to keep you away from this. It's why I never told you" She reasons nervously her eyes scanning quickly to and fro from Taylor and I

"Ana don't be stupid. I need you to let her go, you are getting yourself into deeper shit"

"I can't" She yells "You don't understand, they will kill my sister, they will kill all of us"

"Who baby? Who will kill us?" I change my tactics

"Anyone that's tied to this shit. They know all types of people, they have important connections. Cops on their payroll... veterans who can make us disappear. I have to do this for the sake of my sister... for these girls, for the others... for you"

"NO!" I growl out "You are doing this for you, and the only way you can help them is by letting them go"

"I tried... I tried to help them" Ana chokes "but... there were just so many...I...I... couldn't handle it all"

"Baby yes I know, you tried" I really don't know if she tried I'm just trying to get these girls safe and we are running out of time "But now you have help, we are here to help you"

"You just want to lock me up. You hate me and I don't blame you, I hate myself for letting this go on for so long" I see her hand that's holding the gun lowering a bit, trembling, afraid, filled with an unbalanced emotion "If I let them go, you have to promise me to keep my sister Mia safe" I nod agreeing but she doesn't loosen her hold of the girl yet "Promise me" Ana shrieks raising the gun at me once again, with trembling fingers on the trigger.

"Anastasia" I say her name soothingly like trying to calm a wild animal yet I'm a bit scared myself "Lower the weapon and let the kid go, I promise to help your sister"

"You lower yours first Christian" she negotiates

"I am not going to do that" I warn "You are holding her hostage. She has nothing to do with all this, let. her. go" I sound out the last words

"Christian" she cries " they will all die anyway"

"Baby" I swallow hard with emotion "please let me help you out of this mess. I can..."

"No you cannot" she yells back tears rolling down her cheeks "please don't call me baby... please" Ana lets the girl go and she goes to fleeing and crying to the others that were standing by watching this whole ordeal and raises the gun on herself, I quickly start to panic

"Baby, don't do this, please" I plead out

"It's better this way. I'm no innocent in all this... I knew about all of the kidnapping, the rapes, the fucking torture room and stood by" she cries out and then see some type of resolution in her eyes. I see her breathing long and hard and drops her gun to the ground "Eloise is alive Christian... We have her" I feel so many different types of emotions in me on Ana's confession. Anger, betrayal, panic, and hope, but most of all anger. First because of her lies, because she knew, because she played me. She saw me as her puppet, to do and control as she pleased. All of this, what we were... her fucking feelings was just shit from day one. I don't know what to do, how to feel, what to think, and that's a dangerous combination. I feel my hands gripping the handle of the gun my index finger on the trigger now breathing fast staring intently at her, tears escaping from my eyes. She knew my sister was alive all this time.

"We have her" Closing my eyes I let her words sink in and just hear the sound of my pounding rapidly in my chest yet faint and distant. "We always had her" Ana confesses and I just squeeze the trigger hearing a loud booming sound and a shriek piercing sound and just stand there gun drawn out and my eyes still shut, not ready nor wanting to see the man Ana has made me become. Possibly a killer

 **Preview to chapter 13**

"Take her to Welch's, I would like to question her there" I demand not really caring that she's bleeding out "and don't underestimate her fucking baby blues, I know how you will hold back with her penetrating stare" I shrug off accusing Taylor

"She has to go to the hospital, she's been shot Christian" Taylor reasons with me ignoring my outburst still trying to calm the storm that is brewing inside me

"Fine" I shrug absentmindedly

"I'm not talking till you get Mia out of there" Ana spits out and I get all up in her face, anger coursing through my veins.

"I'm not making any deals with a felon" I huff out nostrils flaring, and my lips pressed in a thin line

"Please Christian... hate me all you want but get Mia out. Elena will torture her" She begs crying "she is as innocent in all this as these girls are please" Understanding the feeling, I have mercy on her and promise to help keep her sister safe

"How do I find her?"

"Have Luke get her, she should be downstairs. Her stage name is Velvet... thank you Christian" she stares at me with those baby blue of hers tears in her eyes and it is me that has to turn away or my anger will quivel and I just nod and hand her over to Taylor to handcuff her and read Ana her rights

"Anastasia Steele, you are under arrest for sex trafficking and kidnapping anything you say will be used against you. If you do not have a lawyer one will be appointed to you" and whisks her away

 **A/N hello my lovlies. I have an idea for a new story called "We Found love" the title is inspired from Rihanna's song but the plot of the story is inspired by the Sons of Anarchy. So I need your help for bikers nicknames which are for Carrick, Grace, Taylor, Elliot, Christian and Mia. Ana will join the club eventually, also I will like to hear your ideas on a club name I was thinking Greytrubution but I would love to hear your thoughts PM's are welcomed. It will be based on love, (a bit forbidden love in the first chapters from both sides of the families), drama, and thriller story. HEA and No cheating**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L James**

 _Chapter Thirteen:_ _Call me Mia_

I have never shot anyone just the paper dummy in the shooting range, but a breathing lively flesh being nonetheless it had to be an girlfriend of mines... I mean ex-girlfriend. That one will make a good story on it's own. Ana's not dead but I have blood in my hands, her blood, I cannot believe I shot her. Thinking that would make me feel whole... complete, instead I feel like shit. Shit because at the same time there's a part of me that doesn't care, to simply put it she egged me on but there's that part that tells me there's more to this. Which part do I listen to? Well, guessing that I let emotion fulfill me once more I'd go for the part that doesn't give a shit. Ana put this on herself, she knew all along who I was, about the pain of losing a sister. How the fuck the I manage to fuck someone and not know about her psychotic hobby... so yeah maybe she did deserved a bullet in her arm.

Welch finally shows up with a few men on foot. I question him about the rest of the back up and he states it's a bitch to get cars up here, that they are upstairs awaiting. I hear Ana moaning in agony and few explicit words while she holds and puts pressure on her shoulder, blood seeping through her hand. Welch eyes me curiously due to her gunshot wound. "I have no time for your accusatory glare Welch" I respond disdain "I shot her and I will give you a statement after but right now you can take these other girls that are standing here and get them someplace safe and a translator. They don't speak English were brought in from Italy"

"I don't have a warrant, it wasn't granted to me last minute and all. I can't go arresting people or searching the place Christian"

"Not arresting just keep them safe" I breath out looking over to Ana who's by Taylor side and keep my voice low "Ana told me once she's in our custody that her sister could get tortured for answers so I'll just bring them both over to you" Welch agrees and tells his men to take the other girls down to the station. I then turn around to Taylor who is comforting Ana and looking over her wound "Take her to Welch's, I would like to question her there" I demand not really caring that she is bleeding out "and don't underestimate her fucking baby blues, I know how you will hold back with her penetrating glare" I shrug off accusing Taylor

"She needs to go to the hospital, she has been shot Christian and though it doesn't life threatening she could get an infection" Taylor reasons with me ignoring my outburst still trying to calm the storm brewing inside

"Fine" I shrug him off absentmindedly

"I'm not talking till you take Mia out of there" Ana spits out and I get all up in her face, anger coursing through my veins "I'm not making any deals with a felon" I huff out nostrils flaring, and my lips pressed in a thin line.

"Please Christian... hate me all you want but get Mia out. Elena will torture her for my whereabouts" she begs crying " she is as innocent in all this as the rest of these girls... please" Understanding the feeling, I have mercy on her and promise to keep her sister safe "How do I find her?"

"Have Luke take you to her, she should be downstairs in the changing room. Her stage name is Velvet... thank you Christian" She stares at me with those blue orbs of her's tears in her eyes and it's me who has to turn my head away from her intense glare or my anger will quivel so I just nod and hand her over to Taylor to handcuff her and read Ana her rights.

"Anastasia Steele, you are under arrest for sex trafficking and kidnapping. Anything you say or do will be used against you in a court of law. If you don't have an lawyer one will be appointed to you" and Taylor whisks her away and for some reason dread starts to over take me.

"I don't think it's serious, looks more like a flesh wound" Welch pats me on the shoulder "Can't believe you shot her thou, what were you thinking"

"I wasn't" I state honestly "She confessed about Eloise, about kidnapping her all those year ago, who knows what else those sick bastards did to her... I lost it" Welch eyes widen in shock and confusion "Wow, at least your closer than before, and know she's alive Christian everything else is moot. Where's Eloise now?"

"Ana didn't say, she said to get Mia out and she will cooperate with the rest" Welch nods agreeing "You need me to stick around, maybe you won't shoot another soul?"

"Nah, I got it covered. Just see if that bag of potatoes of Luke will wake up and get us downstairs"

"Ask the fucker how he got cars up here, next time my ass comes back with a warrant and lock this place down for good. Hopefully with Anastasia's statement it will be enough for the DA to grant me one. Now how to explain why she's shot is going to be a tough one, thank you Mr Grey for making this arrest easy" he states bending down over to Luke slapping him awake and trying to help his ass up. I flip Welch and his sarcastic comment the bird. Fuck Welch. I did what I had to do I convince myself. Maybe it was rage, the lies, the secrets, the fact she fucked me to use me, why would she stoop so low into giving me her most precious gift to just use me, she'a a fucking Steele that's why, cut from the same cloth as those psycho's. Now I have to help the other psycho Steele. Luke finally gets up a bit woozy blood dripping from the side of his head from when Taylor clocked him with the gun. He's going to have a few bumps on that head of his, seems fair due to his almighty thinking that he was above us because of his skills. Little did he know that these rent a cops found him out and kicked his ass. As Welch leave us Luke leads the way once he's on his feet and I follow him downstairs.

Luke knocks on the door and opens when he hears a sweet voice yelling to come in. Opening the door she turns around and I gasp in shock and realization when I come face to face with an familiar face. So many emotions going through me right now, that I can't disfigure them out properly. My heart pounding out of my chest and tears of who the fuck knows escaping my eyes. She looks the same but older that Grey face never changed her brown-like copper hair still has a bit of shine but those blue eyes that shined so bright have lost their life. She looks cold and distant and cognizant

"Eloise" I whisper but stay put from where I'm standing I don't want to scare her off as she looks like she might just make a run from me. I see her eyes widen in surprise and starts scanning the room looking terrified

"Mia" she answers nervously eyes still darting around the room "Where's Anastasia?"

"She's fine" I reply with my hands up in front of me trying to soothe her and take one step closer to her "shot but she will live, you don't have to worry about her"

"I worry about her all the time" she steps back and starts firing questions "How did she get shot? Who shot her? Where is she? Where is she? Is she safe there?"

"She safe, she's on her way to the hospital but we have to get you out of here"

"We have to get to her before they do" and I nod agreeing swallowing back the lump in my throat because one I don't know what the fuck is going on. Two I just found my long lost sister who has no type of reaction of her brother and three I found my sister in a underground BDSM club that participates in sex trade and we need to get the fuck out of here pronto "Where's Luke?" she asks grabbing a jacket tossed on the bed

"Waiting by the door for us. I will call my guy to have someone stand in front of the hospital door to secure Ana's safety" reaching for my cell in my pocket I call Welch and let him know Ana needs protection

"We have to go now" she demands bending down and taking out a bag that seems to already be prepared from underneath a bed

"I have to take you mom and dad's first" I grab her elbow halting her from almost heading out the door

"No" She growls snatching back her elbow and pushing me away from her. That reaction alone cuts me deep in my heart "We will get Ana first, she's my sister"

"No she's not Eloise" I yell frowning. What is wrong with her? You would think that after all these years she would be ecstatic to be rescued, overjoyed to finally have her family back but she shows nothing but concern for Ana

"Call me Mia" she yells back looking straight into my eyes "Eloise died the day she got kidnapped by that asshole Linc, and Ana helped me I owe her that much... please" She pleads with tears in her eyes "with or without you preferably with you I'm going to help Anastasia" turning around she stomps out of the room and I follow my sister behind.

After we are back upstairs I help Eloise in the SVU taking Luke with us and journey on to the Portland hospital. Glancing back at her thru the rear view mirror because she chose to sit in the back I see she looks so far away staring out the window. Should I call my parents and tell them the news, or maybe Elliot? I don't want to give them hope but I finally found her yet she still remains lost. I don't really know what has become of her, it's been years she doesn't know me and I don't know what those fuckers have brainwashed her with. Can she get close to Ava? Trusted to be around the kids? "Don't call anyone" Luke informs me interrupting my thought "Never know what's tracking us" I agree but stay silent glancing back over to my sister who is still staring out the window and decide to make conversation "Eloise do you remember me?"

"Call me Mia" she whispers but not turning to look at me

"You remember Grace and Carrick?" I ask but she stays mute and push her once more "do you remember when you burned dad's phone?" I chuckle silently at the memory "Or what you use to always say "people are always the happiest when their tummy's are the fullest, do you remember?" I glance back, nothing. I take a deep breath and let it go exasperated. "I'm trying here Eloise, I have missed my sister so much" my lips trembling but and push back the lump forming in my throat when I see the lifeless glare staring back at me through the mirror

"Call me Mia"

 **Preview to chapter 14:** _Interrogations_

"Leave us alone Welch" he looks up at me a bit worried "I'm not carrying, no worries you got my word I won't lay a finger on her, I just want some answers

"Please help me understand how you were the good guy in all this all the while I was fucking the enemy" Ana starts to cry and I dismiss her tears " I don't want your fucking tears, what I want to know is what was your plan in all this"

"It was never my plan to kidnap children that credit goes to Elena and my parents for agreeing" She cries out

"Would you give them up?" I ask leaning over the table "Would you be able to turn your parents in?"

"Yes"

"Why haven't you before"

"There was no one I could trust... as you saw before they have important people backing them up"

"I told you time and time again, you could trust me. I could keep you safe yet you still continue to lie to me" I yell standing up from the chair and start pacing the room

"I didn't know what to do, I still wasn't sure about you" She argues

"But you were sure to give your virginity to me"

"I liked you a lot" Ana whispers smiling "you made me forget that kinda life"

"This is not about us" I wave her comment and smile off turning away. She's fucking beautiful I can't deny and that damn part of me still cares for her I actually miss her but I just can't seem to wrap my head around the hard facts. Ana worked for her parents and whatever she said she did, but she was a major part in this scandal.

"You asked" she replies stubbornly

 **A/N Although I am working on the outline for the other story plus doing some research on bikes, I will not be posting it till I finish this one. No worries this one will get finished... but if I do decide to post one chapter of the other story (just to hear some thoughts), I will and am going to finish this story first, there's maybe like five or seven chapters left to it, but it will get finished. Thank you to the guest reviewer that pointed out my exact thoughts, I don't want to leave anything unfinished :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L James**

 _ **Chapter Fourteen:**_ _Interrogation_

We finally make it to Portland Hospital Mia remained quiet for the rest of the ride and I stood as always contemplating on my thoughts. Luke seemed bothered by the silence in the car which he should be, he had a partake on my sisters whereabouts. I could have put on the radio but the ride wasn't for him to feel comfortable. Taylor had called me earlier to let me know he would be meeting me at the front doors of the hospital. He also said that Ana's injury was a flesh wound and threw in a jab that I couldn't shoot for shit. Well fuck me, I had closed my eyes plus imagine if I would've left her permanent damage or worse actually killed her. I would've felt like shit and with the love and attachment Mia feels for Ana I know it would have been a wrong move. Also I would not have known my sister was in that club if it wasn't for Ana, so I guess I have a little ass kissing to do, but not yet I still need more information and with Mia's silence I guess Ana's is the only one to give me the answers I need. I park close by the hospital and tell Luke to stay in the car with Mia, which she of course refuses and follows behind me.

"I want to check on her myself" she cuts of right past me rather rude. Fuck I do to her. Did I cut her show short? Velvet that was the name Ana said her stage name was. She went on after Sasha other known as Ana to do her dance. Thank fuck I went to the back room I wouldn't want to watch my sister dancing. Fuck imagine if it was her I would've had a hard on for. That thought alone gets me sick to my stomach. Is that why Ana sent for me to the back room? Did she know? Did she see the bulge in my pants when she was dancing. Praise her sexual tediousness. At first I felt like crap for letting my dick lead me but now I quietly thank him.

"Be my guest Mia, I'm sure Ana is fine" I reply looking up and as Taylor said he's already at the front door "just ask Taylor"

"How is she doing?" Mia fidgets nervously and Taylor's look of confusion and shock when he sees Mia is hysterical if it wasn't for this dilemma we are in. I shake my head and signal to him with my hand cutting on my throat saying to just let it go for now and he nods understanding our quiet conversation.

"She's fine, we can all go and check in on her, she's on the fourth floor already stitched up and should be released today" Mia breaths out as do I and we follow Taylor towards the elevators and wait.

"How did this happen to her and where was Luke?" Fuck how am I to explain to her that I shot her fake sister because she kidnapped my real sister. I guess just like that, hopefully she understands but with the attitude and distance she's been giving me I very much doubt it. Once the elevator gets there we get inside while Taylor explains it to Mia and I press the number 4 button on the elevator.

"You're brother shot her" Mia looks baffled and pissed and Taylor changes tactics rapidly "I mean Christian shot her" what an ass I think to myself. Yes Taylor putting a name to it is so much better.

"Why would you shoot her?" she yells like she's ready to strike. She really needs to calm all that down. I won't tolerate that much lip from her. She does not know what I've been through, what we all been through looking for her and what we gave up for her as well. A wee bit of gratitude she should have and not have this shrine for the fucking person that held her as a prisoner all these years.

"Long story" I mutter and she rolls her eyes turning her back to me. The elevator pings its arrival and I feel relieved, it was getting quite stuffy in there with all the hostility. Getting out the elevator and making our way to Ana's room where she is kept Mia opens the door and there's no one there. "Check the bathroom" I state rather loud and leave towards the nurses station. "Excuse me Anastasia Steele was in room 492, would you happen to know where she is at now? After the nurse bats her eyes and puffs out her chest she checks the computer " she was released already" fuck she took off that fucker Luke must have called her giving her the heads up. "Call Luke" I demand to Mia

"What's wrong?"

"Call Luke" I yell at Mia my patience wearing very thin with this new sister of mines "Ana left. I knew she couldn't be trusted" Mia takes out her phone from her jacket pocket and dials Luke.

"Luke is Ana with you?" I see her eyes widen indicating that it's not good "Where could she be she's not at her room?" I snatch the phone from her she looks like she's going to have a meltdown. "Luke Ana has disappeared, look for her" hanging up on his ass I now have Mia all up in my face "This is all your fault. If something happens to her it's on you"

"Listen Mia, you don't know the whole story blame who ever the fuck you want to blame, but right now we need to find Ana" I take the stairs instead of waiting for those slow ass elevators with Mia right behind me and head out the front of the door. Looking around I don't spot Taylor where the fuck did he go? Instead I see Luke jogging towards us "anything?" He asked and I tell him nothing yet and for us to stay put for Taylor and in high alert for Ana.

All of a sudden we hear car tires shrieks and hear some yelling. Turning towards the scream we see Taylor hauling ass after some silver car driving fast. "Ana is in there" he yells at us to do something. Luke and I start to chase down the car and Luke pulls out his gun, stops and shoots at one of the tires then shoots again and shoots the other one slowing the car down. The driver opens the door quickly jumping out and making a run for it while the car is still moving slowly. I start to chase the fucker down and yelling for the passerby to get the fuck out of the way.

Once close to the fucker I tackled his ass from behind making his ass drop and punch him hard in his face. He tries to fight back and hits me once in the face but with the adrenaline coursing through me I hardly feel his pussy blow so I punch him again square on his nose. Luke comes over and holds the gun out on the dude laying on the concrete mueling and bleeding out of his nose demanding him not to move and handcuffs the fucker. Its a bloody day for me today. I start to check his pants pockets for any info since he's not saying much but don't find anything

"Ana's not in the car" Mia yells out from the awaiting car in the middle of the pavement and a tire on top of the curbed grass.

"Check the trunk" Luke yells out to Taylor who's now by the car "we have to get out of here cops will be here any minute"

"They already are" I state looking up at Luke and hand him over the ID and badge I found on the guy's inside pocket of his jacket. "Noah Adams PD"

"Fucking shit" Luke mutters frustrated "we have to go. Leave him there"

"Why the fuck for, we could just give a statement to the cops?"

"This cop and most likely the others that are on the way are on the payroll, we have to boogie." Who the fuck says that I think to myself about Luke's lack of words. The guy that's hauling ass back to my truck that's who. I hear Luke yelling at Mia and Taylor who now has Ana to get in the car. I stand and kick the fucker hard in the ribs and run to the SUV and jump in the backseat since Luke made himself comfortable in the driver side and turns on the car and pulls out fast the parking lot fast screeching the tires.

"Thank you" Ana grabs my hand sitting next to me in the middle while Mia is next to her holding her other hand

"You're welcome" I swallow hard looking at our hands entwined and let go of it and can see the hurt in her eyes "who was that guy?" I ask

"That was Noah he's a cop, he came to pick me up" Ana replies

"How did they know where you were at" I question and at that time Mia, Luke and Ana throw their phones out of the window. So I guess that's how. I give Luke directions to Welch's place. I could question Ana there plus we would all be safer there. Ana and Mia are all hugging, smiling and holding fucking hands and I feel a urge of jealousy towards the affection Mia is showing Ana all that's needed is for them to start singing kumbaya.

"Taylor how'd you know about that car?"

"Once we realized Ana wasn't in the room I ran over to the security desk to check their video footage and saw that prick dragging her out front to his car"

"Why didn't you try to fight back?" I question Ana still trying to distinguish if she's the enemy or the help.

"He had a gun pressed to my back, so nobody could see" she answers quietly. I nod and let it go and text Welch that we will be there in a few minutes. He texts back that he will have his interrogation room ready and set up camp so we can sleep there for tonight. We stay silent for the duration of the car ride probably reliving the moments of today's outcome. I glance over to my little sister and she has her head down, laying on Ana's shoulder. Ana rapidly sees me eyeing them and puts her head down in shame.

Luke parks in Welch's garage and we all get out of the car. Welch is in the front door informing us he has some appetizer's laid out for us. I'm not in the mood to eat now so I lead them all to the dining room where they all take a seat and whisper to Ana to join me downstairs not wanting to make a show and have Mia chew me out. I feel Ana shiver due to the proximity of my lips close to her ear and for some reason I find myself amused at her reaction. She stands taking a sandwich and drink with her and lets's everyone around the table know she would be right back. Mia looks up questionably and Ana tells her all is well, calming her down instantly and head downstairs to Welch's interrogation room with Welch following behind us. "Leave us alone Welch" he looks at me a bit worried and I relieve him of his anxiety "I'm not carrying, no worries you got my word I won't lay a finger on her. I just want some answers is all. He nods and leaves Ana and I to continue on.

"I'm not going to cuff you to the chair I just want answers" I state to Ana indicating her to sit on the chair across from me. "You think you can be honest about your answers Ana" she nods sadly her plump lips stretched in a thin line and sets her plate and drink on the table.

"Please help me understand how you come out looking like the good guy in all of this all the while I was fucking the enemy" Ana starts to cry and I dismiss her tears. I have no time or tolerance for that shit nor would I sugar coat it. "I don't want your fucking tears, what I want to know is what is your plan in this scandal?"

"It was never my plan to kidnap children that credit goes to Elena and my parents for agreeing"

"Would you give the up, if you had to?"

"Yes. you already know where the club is it"

"Why haven't you gave them up before and put a stop to all this?"

"There was no one I could trust... as you saw before they have important people working for them"

"I told you time and time again, you could trust me. I could keep you safe yet you still continue to lie to me" I yell standing up from the chair I was sitting on and start to pace the room

"I didn't know what to do... I still wasn't sure about you and what you would think about all this crazy shit"

"But you trust me enough to give me your virginity"

"I liked you a lot" Ana whispers smiling and wipes the tears that were rolling down her checks "you made me forget about that kinda life and gave me normalcy... plus I didn't want to get you involved. The same way you wanted to keep me safe was the same way I wanted to keep you safe as well Christian. You don't know the hurt these people could cause and come after your loved ones" I think I know well enough the hurt they can cause the loved ones I think to myself.

"This is not about us" I wave her comment off and turn away smiling about her keeping me safe. Head in the game Grey, it's probably all tactics of her's. She's fucking beautiful I can't deny that and damn the part that still cares about her, I actually miss her but I can't seem to wrap my head around all this crazy, around the hard facts. Ana worked for her parents and whatever she said she did, but truth is she played a major factor in all this. "You asked" she replies rather stubbornly. I smirk to inwardly about her sass and sit back down across from her and continue to question Ana.

"So are all the cops on payroll?"

"No not all, you can't possibly put a whole precinct on payroll"

"Would you happen to know who else, you stated before important people"

"I don't know names but Kate is their bookie she hides those accounts in a private bank, but I don't know where. We aren't close, she just gets paid to keep tabs on me." So that's why she wanted us to be a secret. I'm going to have to use Elliot and his sexpertise again.

"Why didn't you ever come clean about Eloise?"

"Christian I honestly didn't know Mia was your sister until your mom showed me a picture of her. That's when I recognized the girl from so many years ago"

"Her name is Eloise" I growl slamming my hand on the table "When she was taken how did you not know she was a Grey, it was all over the news"

"We were in Georgia. I didn't know about the Grey's but I knew she belonged to someone. Lincoln brought her over I didn't know where or who she came from, but I felt strongly to help her. We don't really watch television, my dad says it rots our brain" Really, so this prick doesn't think his ways rots the brain, kidnapping and torturing children, leading them to a life of sex for money. It usually comes down to the all righteous.

"How the fuck did you help her, she was taken from her loving parents?"

"I had convinced my parents of wanting a sibling. If I wouldn't have then Mia ... I mean Eloise would have either been sold or due to Elena's torture room also she would have been introduced to the BDSM lifestlyle like Leila was, we became really close over the years"

"So you do know Leila?" Ana Ana nods her head "go on explain to me"

"When Leila came to us she was so afraid and terrified but I never heard her complain I guess from being afraid but with that she pleased my parents and Elena. She got to spend time with us, Mi..." she stops and looks up at me and corrects herself "Eloise and myself in our bedroom. I saw how use to the lifestyle she was getting and very comfortable with Elena I figured I should at least try to help her so I propositioned myself to Ethan to take me as a submissive instead, knowing how he felt about me"

"So you and Ethan were an item" I ask a bit pissed off. I don't give a shit call me a hypocrite but she was mine on all account.

"NO!" Ana stands up surprised by my question but sits back down "No, I knew my dad would never go for it. Ethan thought with the amount of money he would offer my dad, that he would go for it so when Ethan went to him to negotiate I had Luke take her out of the state"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"I mean why her or why not send her back to her parents"

"Well that's the first place Elena would go to look for her. And to why her I tried to help these girls as much as I can. Leila thought because she and Ethan were spending so much time together, she thought he had fallen in love with her. Ethan loves a good submissive, he loves how willingly a woman is to him but he never loved Leila. He would have destroyed her in the process. When Mia... I'm sorry Eloise first came to us I didn't have Luke by then or any money. I tried for us to make a split for it, so one night we left and I stole some cash and food from a deli and tried to put her on a bus but we were caught by the cops and taken back to my parents. It was the first time I ever got scourged by Elena. I took all the blame knowingly it would have been worse for Mi... Eloise" That would be why she had a criminal record on her background check "When Luke started working as my CPO I had to start getting comfortable with Luke and have him trust me. After that we began a good friendship and we both decided to help out as much of these girls as we can our first was Leila. It's why I dance, I make more money that way" she whispers the last part lowering her eyelids to the table

"So yesterday with those girls...?"

"There are times I have to pick them up and I would rather do so, just so I can gain a bit of trust from them and they won't rat me out. But I have to bring them to my parents first because if I let any of these girls go, then I won't be trusted to make the delivery's or whatever" I feel a surge of anger run through me who does she think she is? Who can get saved and who can't. They should all have a opportunity or rather not do this shit. It doesn't make her a fucking saint if that's the picture Ana is trying to paint.

"Who the fuck are you to get to decide who gets to get saved or who gets to endure torture"

"Don't you dare belittle me or judge me" Ana stands up berating me "you don't know how it is hearing them scream for dear life, hearing their cries and pleas, calling out for their mommy and daddies or for their fucking life to be over with. Have you ever had to sit and watch the horrendous acts? No right... but we had to. It's how fear is enlightened in us so we can't make a run for it. So that's why I have to gain their trust and promise to keep them safe. So don't you fucking dare accuse me of playing God, when you haven't had a clue how we grew up" She sits back down after calming down and staring at my nonchalant expression. "This whole playing the hero cost money and I have to know which of these girls won't come back as I have to gain their trust they have to gain mines as well if not then operation save them goes to shit"

"Why Mia... I mean Eloise" shit I'm calling my own sister Mia

"I don't know why exactly her but after some years past Linc became attached to Mia... somewhat in love with her. He had wanted to take her and leave it all behind him and take Mia with him, there was a huge dispute and we never heard from Linc again"

"That's because the dead can't talk" I reply crossing my arms in front of me

"He's dead?" Ana asks surprised

"Toasted actually" and she still looks a bit shocked about that info I just shared. Maybe she was innocent in all this we would just have to wait and see.

"I have to take Mia to see my parents"

"That's not a good idea Christian, they now know we are both gone and Noah's going to inform them about all of us. We'd have to hide out for a while or change our identity's and move far away"

"I'm not going to run. I want to put a stop to them" I sate uncrossing my arms pointing my index finger at her

"I don't know if that's possible with..." and I interrupt her

"Are you with us or against us?"

"With" Ana answers quite truthfully but I'm not sure yet about her

"So then help us, you know them better than we do Ana" and now it's time to find out what part Ana really played in all this. This time the situation turns in my favor she will be my new source.

 _ **Chapter 15:**_ Reunite

"Mom... dad" I call out once in the door and see Grace come out of the kitchen walking towards me with a dish and a towel rag looking confused that it's not Sunday yet I'm here " I have someone I want you to meet" Going out of the door to meet Mia who is standing by it looking nervous. I take her hand in mine and whisper that all is going to be fine she nods and lets me lead her inside the house. All that's heard is the the crash of the dish that hits the floor and Grace calling out to my dad to get in here as well.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L James**

 **Chapter 15:** _Reunite_

"How did you guys sleep despite from all the activity of last night? I ask Mia and Ana who are coming into the dining room of Welch's home. Taylor and I are already sitting at the table eating our breakfast while Welch is in the kitchen preparing it more. He's been a good hostess. Ana and I got a lot covered yesterday. She said she would help put her parents and Elena Lincoln away. Whoever is on their payroll which reminds me to ask Welch about that Noah Adams cop. I know that it will absolutely be a pleasure of mines to put Ethan and Kate behind bars as well. I would also have to ask Welch about Ana, she may have been helping as she says but would she go down for being an accomplice. I still have not yet figured if I should trust her, but I'll go about it daily, and watch her carefully, maybe have her and Luke's new phones bugged just to be safe. I already had Taylor order them.

"How's your arm?" I turn to Ana as she sits down just as Welch comes in and places a plate of eggs and pancakes in front of her and Mia. He sits down as well and joins us.

"Feels like I was shot" Ana states sarcastically taking a sip of her coffee. I see her face scrunch up in a bit of disgust. Leaning over to me she says "it doesn't taste like yours" I laugh at her subtle way of saying she's not enjoying it. "Sorry, once you go Grey you can't ever go back" I reply arrogantly but frown afterwards when she takes another sip "what? I can't be rude" Ana whispers I smile at her and turn my attention to Welch.

"Welch there was a Noah Adams there last night at the hospital. He's a cop and he was dragging Ana out at gunpoint. He's on the Steele's payroll. Do you know anything or heard of him?"

"What the fuck" Welch yells slamming his hand on the table "that prick is from my station"

"How are you coming along on that warrant?"

"I have to see the DA today, I'll keep you posted but with this new information about this fucking cop being on their payroll it should be easier to get now" Turning to Luke who just appeared now into the dining room "Are there more? Do you have names? You mind looking at some shots when you come down to the station?

"Why would I have to go down to the station?"

"Well I need you and Mrs Steele's statement as to what happened last night. Not what happened down at the club since there was no warrant so I can get in trouble for that shit" Welch rolls his eyes at me "but about what happened at the hospital. Don't worry you'll be safe" Welch directs Ana since she looks apprehensive "I will keep you out of sight"

"What happened to the girls outside of the club?"

"They got sent back to Italy" I nod in understanding "No papers so there is nothing we could do about that, its out of our jurisdiction"

"But won't that get Christian in trouble, since he shot me" Ana asks but I don't think I would get in trouble. I'll just buy my innocence and really it was a mistake on her part trying to egg me on. What was that about anyway did she want to get shot? I should ask her about that later.

"Why should you care if he gets in trouble, he shot you. He should face the consequences" Mia pipes up frowning at Ana

"He is sitting right here" I berate Mia. I'm really disliking her attitude "You have something to get out of your chest Mia, just say it. She rolls her eyes at me and crosses her arms out in front of her but stays quiet "Okay fine I'll go first, since I have no problem with speaking my mind. You are acting very petulant instead of showing some gratitude. You have not shown me respect nor a bit of love or happiness to see me, your own fucking brother. We were so close growing up and now all you do is show me hate, Why?" Mia insists on staying quiet but I see tears forming in the corner of her eyes

"Do you have any idea what it was like for all of us? I'm sure it was scary for you hell you were just thirteen but we all died after you were taken. A piece of your family was lost. We lived like zombies for the couple of years mom and dad still feel that pain they can't even talk about you. Elliot suffered on his own and I became rather familiar with a bottle. So why all this hate you throwing my way?"

"How long would it last Christian" she whispers my name for the first time. Everyone sitting around the table goes quiet pretending to be interested in their breakfast, the wall or the table but none dare to look at us "I was gone for almost eight years, not able to make a run not even when me and Ana tried and I had sit and watch her get disciplined by Elena. How long is this brother and sisterhood going to last when these people have power? I rather try to hate you then get close and you become a distant memory. It's why I don't want to see mom or dad, they'll probably get taken from me again or worse" now its my turn to sit in silence taken in her confession. She's just scared I could understand that. Mia doesn't want to acknowledge me, us, afraid that it won't last.

"Uh to answer your question from earlier" Welch speaks up breaking the silence around the room "let's just hope no one gets in trouble. If Ana presses charges then that's a different story" everyone at the table turns to look at Ana and she shakes her head no "good now let's be off, we have a long day ahead of us"

* * *

"Mia now that we have this moment to ourselves, I want to apologize and tell you I'm tremendously sorry for everything that you went through and for letting you down. Its my fault you got taken away from us, I wasn't there on time to pick you up, I was running late." I profess a bit of the truth. We are now heading to my parents so I might as well get this out of my chest, now that we have the time.

"Christian its not your fault. I'm starting to believe it would have happened anyways. Linc was creepy, you shouldn't blame yourself

"I'm going to be honest with you, and you can go back to hating me from what I'm about to tell you" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in "I was with Elena the day you got kidnapped"

"What you were taken too?"

"No. I was having a um... We were... Well she was..."

"What Christian just say it"

"She, Elena was performing oral sex on me"

"What"

"You know... She was on her knees and sucking..."

"I know what it means Christian, but she was old"

"That she was, but I was curiously horny. So that's why I was late"

"I don't blame you, I blame her. Maybe it was planned for her to seduce you so Linc could have taken me. But as I told you I was picked up then the normal time. It was an hour before the last bell rang. So its not your fault" that's the same thing Elliot had said that it might have been planned, I'm starting to think they are right.

"I feel like I let you down. I have been searching for you. I even left my job so I can search full time but nothing ever came up. I could have... No I should have tried harder"

"You left your job? It sounds like you tried enough Christian. But with my name being changed and my living in Georgia you couldn't have known. How did you manage to come across the day you found me though?"

"Ana"

"Ana what?"

"I'll explain later. We're here. Are you ready for this?"

"I'm nervous"

"Don't be. They have been waiting for this"

"That's what I'm afraid of. What happens if the Steele's or Elena finds me again... They won't go easy on me or Ana?"

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you.. Or Ana. That's a promise" Mia nods with a bit of sadness in her eyes. "Cheer up buttercup, let's go give mom and dad a heart warming heart attack" Mia giggles and I lean over and kiss her forehead, and breath her in, my sister is finally with us. I open my car door and jump off going around the car to open Mia's door. Once she's out she inserts her arm through my elbow "wait till Elliot finds out you're with us now. He's been calling and texting me non stop" I confess as we continue to walk towards moms and dads house and I let myself in when the door is open. Why can't they lock their damn doors, anyone can just walk right in.

"Mom... Dad".. I call out once in the door and see Grace coming out of the kitchen walking toward me with a dish in one hand and a towel rag in the other looking confused since it's not Sunday yet I'm here. I have someone I want you to meet" Going out the door to meet Mia who is standing by it looking nervous. I taker her hands in mine and whisper that all is going to be fine and she nods and lets me lead her in the house, her home. All that's heard is the crash of the dish that hits the floor and Grace calling out to my dad to get in here as well.

 **Grace POV:**

My lips are trembling and my body is shaking from so many emotions right now, damn the plate.

I cannot believe what I'm seeing right in front of me. If this is some type of joke you better believe I will kill Christian and just stay with Elliot as my only child. She looks like my baby girl I have to touch her and see if she's real. As I lift my hand to her face tears matching hers my hand is shaking so I drop it unto my side. I'm scared if I actually touch her she might disappear but when she whispers mom I can't hold back any longer and just take her in my arms and hug her tight, promising to never let go of her. We are are both crying uncontrollably. My baby girl is finally home, she still smells like her, looks like herself. You would never forget how distinctive each of your kids have their own unique scent. Where is Carrick? I called and called his name and he has yet to make face. Oh my I have so many questions that I don't want to face right now. I just want to relish in this feeling and if its just a dream lord, I don't want to wake up. I grip her even tighter in my arms fearing she just might vanish. I have waited for this moment my whole life, although I wasn't as optimistic as Christian. I didn't have the faith he had, instead I was horribly waiting that call saying they had found a body. This is better... This is so much better.

"Women what's with the yelling dear. I was in the bathroom. Oh sorry didn't realize we have company" he looks sheepish and I unlock my hands around Eloise and let my husband have a look. He stares at her in disbelief and shock but doesn't move doesn't utter a sound. I think he went straight to shock. Christian hands us some tissue. I dab mines and Eloise eyes grinning up at her and turn to my husband who has yet moved. I think he went into shock.

"Carrick, Carrick are you okay? Can you hear me?" nothing.

Eloise moves me over a bit since I was a still hovering over her. But what do you expect, I haven't seen my girl in 9 years and the fact that she was taken, well don't blame mean me for being protective. "Daddy" I hear our daughter whisper and finally all that's heard is a choked up sob coming from him

"How can this be? Is this real"? He looks over to me and I nod confirming it is tears welling up in my eyes again " Eloise... honey?" Carrick's steps tentatively towards her, reaching his hand out touching her hand lightly then lifts his hand and touches her face softly, examining her.

"Its me daddy" Eloise whispers choking up again

"Oh baby girl oh my my baby" he sobs capturing her in a hug crying on her shoulder "you're back you're really back. I don't believe this. I just.. I don't..." Is it really you"? He questions her pulling her off and pulling her back in. "How much we missed you honey. How did this all happen?"

We each take Eloise hand and sit down to hear the revelations of this happy outcome. I'm not sure I want to hear everything but I have to know. I ask Christian to go bring us some liquid encouragement. Its still early in the day but I have a feeling we're going to need it. Mia sits down as well between us staring at us a bit apprehended but I encourage her to go on and tell us squeezing her hand and giving her all my attention. I didn't even notice Christian was back with the scotch bottle in his hand and some glasses in his other. He starts to pour us our drinks, and hands it to Carrick and I while Mia starts to explain to us what happened on that dreadful day.

 **Mia POV:**

"It was Linc Lincoln, Elena's husband. He had told the school that I had to get picked up early due to a family emergency. It was never your fault Christian" I state turning to look at him but I see he still doesn't believe me, and he puts his head down in shame, so I continue on "He picked me up an hour earlier from when the last bell rang. The school tried to reach you but no one was picking up their phones, so when they had their backs turned, he dragged me out of there" I see my parents look questionable at each other hmmm maybe the school didn't call them. What's that about I think to myself? "When I noticed he wasn't taking me home I started to panic and I started screaming. I think he must have drugged me cause I don't remember the car ride I just remember waking up in Georgia. Before Elena got the chance to put me in that room Ana came barging in stating that her parents wanted to see me first and when they saw that I looked a bit like Ana, blue eyes and all they let me stay with her in her room and they had my name changed. I had a new identity... But I didn't go to school and I couldn't leave the house either after maybe a year or so passed. Ana took really good care of me, while she was in school it was either Mr Steele or Luke who looked after me so Elena wouldn't be tempted to discipline me and when Ana was home well we were always together..

"Honey I don't understand how you can talk about it so calmly, and what is that room you referred to Elena was suppose to take you too?

"I was terrified at first of course, bored and I missed you guys for so long, missed our family outings, the house but I learned to adapt" I look over to christian who has been standing this whole time and beg him with my eyes to not mention the other horrible stuff, what they did to the other kids. My parents are happy now, and I don't want to upset them and put more hurt or worry in them. They've been through enough already so I don't answer my moms other question.

"So how were you found if you were in living Georgia? Mom asks. Good I could answer this one

"Umm... Ana"

"Ana? Your Ana Christian? Mom asks in disbelief turning to face Christian

"No not my Ana, but yes Ana?" I frown up at him not understanding his answer but mom asks instead exactly what I was thinking and what does she mean "his Ana?"

"I don't understand?" Grace replies

"Wait you were with Ana?" He nods confirming me. But she never mentioned anyone to me although she had been smiling more and had been a bit more secretive. I wonder why she never mentioned being with my brother, I thought we were close and told each other everything.

"Ana and I kinda broke up. She... I... I don't know how to explain it but the day you showed her the pictures and she noticed Mia, she realized who was the person she was sharing a room with."

"What's kinda broke up? Either you're together or not. There's no kinda in a relationship"

"Its complicated. I'm certain that term is in a relationship."

"Where is she then? I have some questions for her but I also want to thank her? Mom questions again

"Thank her for what mom?"

"Christian, she kept Eloise safe, convinced her parents to make her there's. Who knows where my baby girl would've ended up or what they would have done to her"

"Do you guys mind calling me Mia, Eloise is like ew" I scrunch up my nose. "It sounds so elderly"

"Okay Mia" Mom responds smiling at me, a gleam twinkling in her eyes. "Where's Ana now?"

"Christian shot her" I hear my mother gasp in shock and I start to laugh. Not because of what happen, well yeah maybe because of how everything just went down. My brother must really love me, I mean he shot his own girlfriend.

"Which brings me to my next statement." Christian starts to pace, a serious expression on his face then stops to look at all of us "we need you guys to pack and stay at Escala"

"Why do we have to leave Christian?" Dad asks finally speaking up. His eyes darting back and forth from me to Christian.

"Because they will look for Mia here, and you guys might also be in danger. I don't know what they will do so let's not leave it up to chance"

"Who's they and why look for her? Did she escape? And why are we in danger?" Dad throws out question after question. While I just sit and stare on. I can't answer because those are my worries as well. I put my own parents in dangers way.

"I will explain all later, but right now I would appreciate it if you can pack so we can leave" Christan responds getting louder and more frustrated running his fingers through his hair. Huh, he still does that.

"Well call Elliot and Leila so then can bring the kids then, they are not laying one finger on my baby girl. Believe that " mom pipes up

"Where is Leila, thought she was staying with you guys" Christian asks. Who's Leila that they are all worried about. "Who's Leila?"

"Elliot's wife.. No. They're not married yet, Elliot's girlfriend... No that doesn't feel right either" mom rambles on "she's with Elliot. I'm going to sit down with those two, and lay marriage on the table once again. With all that's happening..."

"Mom where's Leila?" Christian asks mom but he looks at me with a look that tells me there's more to this Leila girl. I wonder what else is there. Guess I have to wait till we get to Christian's place to find out

"They took the kids to the park, I'll call them and let them know to go over to your place"

"No mom, please start packing. You and dad both please go pack lightly everything else you will find at my place I will call Elliot"

"Um, before we go can I look at my room... I mean if its still there?

"Of course sweetheart its there, always will be. But I doubt the clothes will fit you now" my mom laughs "you can look through them and see what you want to donate"

"Yeah later" Christian reminds us rather aggressively

"No. If Mia wants to look at her room then she will look at her room now Christian" I laugh to myself cause my brother just got told. The look on his face is price less, he looks like if Grace was not his mom he would have slapped her.

 **Christian Pov**

After Mia looked at her room, touched every damn thing, and cried her heart out we finally left. I kept calling Elliot and Leila but it kept going to voicemail. I didn't want my mom using her phone back when we were at their place, who knows what kind of information those people now have, once they got word that Mia and Ana went missing, they probably did some digging. Something I would do. I'm not leaving anything to chance, its why I still use this crappy disposable phone I had gotten from Ethan to call Elliot and Leila. I'm starting to get a bit worried but I don't want to tell my parents anything so I act like nothing. Instead I make my way to the park and drive around slowly but I don't see them so I circle around the playground once again but they are still a no show. I start to drive to Escala, once I drop them off I would head back to Elliot's house. If he's not there mom might just come apart. She just got Eloise back I don't need her worrying that something might of happened to Elliot, Leila or her grandkids.

"Maybe they got something to eat" mom suggests

"Maybe" I whisper deep in thought not at all convinced "I left them a message on their phones so they already know to meet us at Escala" I should have answered him when I had the chance, but I wanted to surprise him with Eloise. Now I feel guilty, if something did happened I am to blame once again.

"Oh Christian you don't think,"

"No mom. I'm sure they are fine. They probably went to eat something like you said"

Though I tell her that I'm not sure myself. It's not like Elliot to pick up his phone.

 _ **Chapter 16:** Joining Forces_

"This Georgia sun could boil a chicken and make it into an egg. Fuck its hot"

"Stop your whining, at least you didn't live here?"

"Yeah well you two must have been buried underground at this house, cause you have no tan lines"

"Sun causes cancer"

"Shhh I think I see movement, ready? I ask looking over to Mia and Ana and they both nod enthusiastically. I think they're both ready to move forward and put this all behind them.

 **A/N Thank you all for your reviews, there aren't a lot but the few I get, puts a smile on my face. I'm not the best writer, this is my first story, but it's because of each one of you I want to continue and finish it. You guys make me want to write. So thank you!**

 **Also I'm looking for critics for my next story, your input and thoughts means alot**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L. James**

 **Chapter 16** _Joining Forces_

I barge right into Elliot's house, doesn't anyone lock their doors any more? Anyone can come right in, just like myself. No ones at the living room so I start to call out Elliot's, Leila's or Ava's names even Eric although he can't talk yet but he could babble. I move past the dining room in a hurry, looking for any type of human life, rush over to the kitchen and open the back door that leads to the backyard, nothing.

I make my way upstairs skipping two stairs at a time and open Elliot's bedroom door.

"Shit" I yell closing it rapidly. I just had the disturbing gratification of witnessing Elliot's hairy ass pounding it hard from the back to Leila. Well I hope it was Leila I didn't see her face.

"Christian fuck what are you doing here" Elliot storms out the room naked. How'd you get in?"

"Your door was open man, you had us worried, can you please put some clothes on"

"Opened?" he yells out surprise "we didn't leave it open, I locked that shit"

"Elliot it was open, how'd you think I make my way in" I watch how his expression changes from bewildered to tensed. So I run over to Ava's room Elliot following behind.

"Where's Ava" I growl nervously when I see she's not in her room but I don't give him the chance to answer running now to Eric's room. I find him peacefully asleep in his crib. "Ava" I yell out repeatedly looking around stuck in one place "Ava" I haul ass downstairs worried about where's my little chubster? Was she taken? But who knows where Elliot lives? I start running down the block calling out her name Elliot running behind. Looking over my shoulders I scream at him to go back inside and to put some fucking clothes on

"My daughter is missing I don't fucking care who sees me swinging" he shouts back

"We'll find her Elliot you don't want her to see her dads shloang" I see he starts to run back towards the house from my little truthful outburst. "Ava" I yell out once again. I'm about to knock on one of Elliot's neighbors door when I see a small chubby figure walking towards me. Its her!

"Ava" I run to her relieved as she runs to me as well. As soon as I see her I bend and hug her so tight. "Oh my baby, you had uncle C worried. Where were you? I pull her off me and notice she has blood on the corner of her lips " what happen Ava?" I start confiscating the rest of her, making sure the rest of her is okay.

"I bit the mean lady" She cries out with tears in her eyes, her bottom lip qvivering " Ava" I hear Elliot call out behind me. I let go of Ava and notice he has in a pair of boxers and a T-shirt with flip flops on "oh thank God you're here sweetie" he sobs wrapping her in his arms.

"I called the cops" Leila shouts out in tears running to us with a phone in her hands. She bends and joins her family in a group hug.

"You left Eric alone?" I accuse

"No. Cheryl is with him" Leila answers ignoring my tone still hugging her daughter. Cheryl?

"Where was she?"

Leila stands and whispers "she was in the room with us" perplexed and stunned I let that go. "Come on we have to go. We can't trust the cops... pack what you need and take Ava to the hospital. Make sure she doesn't have rabies or something. I'll send Ryan and Taylor and to meet you guys there. Go to Escala afterwards, you're staying with us bring Cheryl as well" I don't need anyone taking this woman and questioning her about our whereabouts and the Grey's.

"Christian, what's...?"

I stop Leila from the obvious question, I have no time nor the patience to explain hearing the sirens wailing far away "we have to go now I'll explain at Escala"

They hurry inside the house and come back out with Cheryl in tow and get in their car. Once I see they have left I rush inside my car hearing the sirens getting closer and drive away to Escala. What the fuck just happen? How did they find where Elliot lives so fast and do they know who Leila is now? Fucking jerks taking my niece, good thing she bit whoever. She must have bitten her hard for the mean woman to let go of her. We are not working with anyone here, maybe I should take Ana's advice and run changing all our names, but once you start running you never stop. What kind of life is that? Plus these fuckers need to answer and pay for what they are doing. They need to be put away and suffer for the rest of their pathetic lives. Prison loves child molesters and abusers. I can't let this go. We can't run. We have Mia now but we have to put an end to this and I need a team.

Now at Escala, I see Gail, dad and Luke in the living room "Where's mom?"

"In the kitchen with your sister preparing lunch" dad answers with a huge grin "never thought I'd see the day when I got to witness that again. How did you come across her Christian?" I really don't want to speak this over with him, but knowing my dad and the lawyer in him he won't let this go. Mom is a different story she's content she got her daughter back, and I know in her heart she doesn't want to know about the truth

"Let's speak privately in my office "Where's Ana?"

"She's taking a shower I think, so your mom could bandage her arm up again. What happened to her?"

"Dad eat your lunch first and I'll explain everything in my office" I leave him to find Ana to see how she's doing and what happened at the station. I pass the kitchen quickly so Grace won't see me and ask me questions about Elliot.

"Was he home?" Mom asks. I knew I couldn't get past her quick enough, mom radar and all. "yes, he will join us in a few hours or so"

"Oh, thank God. I saw Taylor leave with Ryan and thought something might have happened" She states worriedly clinging her hand to her heart

"We'll talk when he gets here mom. No worries" I kiss her forehead and then stop Mia who's at the stove sautéing some chicken and kiss her forehead as well. Mia looks up at me a bit wary and I mouth to her not now. She nods understanding. I make my way towards the bathroom in my room in search of Ana and let myself in with just a single knock and sit down on the stool that's there. She's in the tub neck deep with bubbles surrounding her, her wounded wrap up arm hanging of from the side of the tub.

"Hope you don't mind, I needed to refresh and relax a bit" Ana looks up at me nervously

"No. I don't mind. How do you feel?"

"Better" she sighs content "it feels good in here"

"Looks good" I mutter feeling myself growing hard at the sight of those suds giving me a little glimpse of her nipples. Now is not the time I inwardly talk down to my cock. "What happened at the station"

"Crazy thing Luke found at least 12 cops at Welch's department on my parents payroll" I run my fingers through my hair distraught. I don't know how I still have a head full with everything that's been going on I should be bald now. Who knows how many of them were driving to Elliot's when they received the call Leila made "What happened Christian?"

"Ava was taken" Ana gasps loudly sitting up quickly from the tub and fuck me those perky tits with bubbles adorning them has got me fully hard in a instant. She still has that effect in me. "We have to go and find her now"

"Relax Ana" she lays her head back down blowing out a relieve breath "We found her coming down the block. She was shaken up, but she got away biting the mean lady"

"Must have been Elena"

"We have to find Elena and put a stop to this Ana, we don't know who they could come after next"

"I know" she whispers biting on that fucking lip. Its already hot in here I don't need lip biting now I'm hardly hanging on right now "I don't know where Elena could be right now, she moves quickly but the first place to probably look at will be in Georgia"

"Why? That's where your parents live why would that be the place for hiding? Wouldn't that be the last place she would be at?" Ana shakes her head "She has a dungeon in Georgia at a different location that no one really knows about, but Luke and I followed her and my mom there once. It's where she takes the "special girls" the ones that show lots of promise of making her money. Also where Carla and Elena sneak away for some alone time" she confesses

"Your mom?" I know Hyde mentioned they has some sorta relationship but I didn't know it was still going on.

"Yes my mom. She and Elena have been together for years before Carla met my dad. Dad doesn't know they sneak away together alone. Rules were only if he was there to participate. My dad is hung up on my mom so he won't leave her, and will do anything she asks of him no matter how stupid it is"

"Your dad is still a part of this Ana. He could've stopped it"

"I know" she whispers turning her head away " I just wish things were different my childhood is pretty fucked up. I mean who can be sane and grow up in a house like that.. with parents like that. I'm cut from the same cloth. My dad sat back and let it happened. There were times he even had the satisfaction of having one of the girls with Carla. Those are the demential parents I have been honored with" she states very voice laced with regret and sadness

"Well you never turned your back on these girls. Instead you tried helping them and you kept Mia safe from all that other stuff happening to her. If you were like them you would have participated"

"I tried taking matters into my hands, maybe I could've done more, but I was a coward and afraid if they... if we got caught..." I interrupt her beating on herself. She at least tried so I try to soothe her.

"Hey this is not your fault baby. You tried Ana and with the cops being bought there wasn't a lot you could do" Ana turned her head towards me those blue orbs shining glistening with tears and smiles sadly up at me "You called me baby" I just stare at her. Just sit and stare for seconds... minutes passing us by, I don't know. How can I answer her and not hurt her feelings about the possibility of us

"Ana I...''

"You don't have to say it Christian, I could see the resolution in your eyes"

"I feel for you, fuck my body still has a reaction to you..."

"Yeah, you cheated on me" she accuses

"I cheated on you with you" I stand defensively. Of all things to accuse me if, this should not be one of them "plus we weren't really together"

"You didn't know it was me"

"I didn't that's true" I confess "but my body did. I've had my share of woman and no one has come close to how you make me feel" I see her checks turn that delicious cute pink but I have to further explain myself and not give her hope "but" Ana face falls with that one word "I can't be with you right now. We can try mending a friendship but I can't give you, me"

"I'll take you whatever way I can. You're a good man Christian" she responds her voice laced with sadly "I should get out I'm pruning. May I get some privacy?" I'm standing there, shocked of her kicking me out my own bathroom but concede afterwards and take a step towards the tub. I bend down and kiss her forehead and whisper "I'm sorry" swallowing back an unknown emotion in my throat and leave. I head to my office to meet my dad opening the door I see he's already sitting there waiting for me. Taking a seat at the chair by my desk I tell him everything starting from what lead me to Mia and how I ended up in Esclava where I had found her sharing today's last events with what happened with Ava. I see his expression change from morbid horror to sad, to relieve to shocked.

"This was all going on and you didn't tell us?" Dad charges standing up quickly. He starts to pace the room making me dizzy. I'm tired, hungry and horny. I don't know how much I can deal with today so I try to calm him down

"No one knew I was still looking for Eloise dad. I didn't want anyone to get involved. You and mom were barely living, barely making it through, I didn't want to give you guys false hope if I didn't come up with anything"

"I know what you mean Christian, but you... you could've got yourself hurt, then what" he pauses his steps running his fingers through his hair. The Grey's nervous trait. "I can't believe this was all going on under our noses. I can't believe that bitch and her scum bag of her husband to do such a thing to my girl and to others, and you say Ana's parents are involved?" I nod and he's speechless at first "That's quite a story. I understand why you wanted to keep a tight lid on it... but wow... just wow"

"I have to go to Georgia, it would help if you guys... just to be safe and give me a peace of mind to stay in the panic room" he quirks his eyebrow and I further explain "Luke and Ana manage to get pass the key codes in the elevator so I don't want there to be any surprised visits. Please dad"

"We'll stay in the panic room, how are you going to explain this all to your mom"

"I'm not... you are" I watch how my dads eyebrows reach his hairline at that comment. I would laugh but I am tired, fully drained from all the excitement of today. Not a boring day with the Grey's.

I go to my room to start packing my bag when Taylor comes in informing me all is well with Ava. There were no scratches or bruises on her, doctors took a DNA sample from the dried blood on the corner of her mouth and from under her fingernails. Giving her a medicine just to sleep just in case she has nightmares and was released to Elliot. "They're all at the living room" he states

"Get a bag packing T. We're leaving to Georgia have Ryan stay. Do you know of anyone already there can that help us in this?"

"I know a few men. I will call a buddy of mine, he's a retired Ranger. Very good and very expensive"

"No matter the price. Get him and a team to meet us there. We have to put a stop to this" He leaves and I finish up my packing.

On the plane ride to Georgia, I finally let my eyes shut. Mia, Ana, Taylor and I are going on this manhunt leaving Luke and Ryan at Escala. Welch was given an update on everything that happened and where we were going. He also sent some trust worthy men to my home, ensuring me that they were good men and could be trusted. We land at Georgia with my GEH jet. Ana and Mia were surprised I have a jet, but it makes traveling more comfortable. I hate lines, waiting, and the distraction of people. Shit it's hot in here. How can people live in this heat. There should be puddles of water everywhere from what use to be human life

We get to this small cottage in the middle of nowhere. Good thing it's surrounded by trees, providing us with some shade. This heat is making my eyes water and I'm sweating profusely in places that are not comfortable. We're hanging around the window to see if we find movements of any sorts or hear voices but right now it eerily quiet. Welch gave me the heads up when I questioned him about cuffing these people out of our jurisdiction. But he informed me that the Steele's are wanted in quite a lot of places, so if found they will be tried at Seattle first in which their first crime was committed here. Hours pass by and I'm drenched and quite moody. I just want to bust in there and make myself known. I hate waiting, it's not one of by best traits.

"Taylor, if you breath any louder, someone's bound to call the cops on a loud disturbance"

"I'm just breathing"

"No, you're huffing... and can you please stop rubbing all over me"

"Well excuse me but we're all standing looking through this one window"

"So stand by the damn door or something"

"There's no shade there C"

"Get off!" I elbow him on his side. The man is huskily breathing by my ear. His breath all in my personal space that I'm inhaling his air and rubbing his sweat on mines. Why is he standing so close to me?

"Would you guys knock it off already" Ana reprimands us like if we're children "Christian stop your complaining and Taylor you are breathing pretty loud"

"It's the Vader in me" Taylor states rather proudly.

"This Georgia heat could make a chicken turn into a egg" I whine

"Stop your whining, at least you didn't have to live her?" Mia quirks

"Yeah well you two must've been buried underground, cause you have no tan lines"

"Sun causes cancer. Shhhh" Mia shushes me slapping my arm "I hear movement going on". We lower ourselves so we can't be seen and hear voices by the window

"Sounds like they're close by" I whisper.

"SHUT. UP Carla! This is your fault" guy accuses my guess its the husband "You're the one who wanted a second child in the first place"

"Well if you didn't spoil Ana so much we wouldn't be in this predicament, we would have sold that girl right away"

"I told you I didn't want to this shit in the first place"

"You weren't complaining then when you were fucking the two of us"

"This is messy Carla. We have managed to maintain a low profile for so many years and had people on our side. Some fucking jerk found his lost sister and now what... we fucking wait here for what... Elena to screw shit up again"

"How is it all Elena's fault?"

"She should have let that Grey kid alone!" I don't know why Linc went along with it?"

"The same way you did. You got off on it and now it's laying thick on us and you are getting weak"

"Well I guess no one can be as strong as Elena"

"Seriously? Jealousy now Raymond? We have bigger problems to worry about like that Grey kid going back to her family"

"We'll take care of them Carla, someone will lead us to them"

Its time to crash this disturbing couple. I tell Ana to ring the door bell she will be our way in. Without a warrant we can't really barge in there as much as it would please me to kick their door down and slug each one of them, Carla too, doesn't matter if she's a woman.

"Mom... Dad... it's me Ana" she knocks rapidly feigning nervousness on the door.

"Ana?... whose with you?" Carla asks

"No one... let me in"

"How did you know we would be here"

"Elena told me when she was in Bellevue"

"Why was she in Belluvue?" So they don't know about that god awful woman's proclivities.

"She didn't say but she looked like she was hunting" We hear a loud whispering commotion behind the doors until finally the click of a lock being turned opened "Why the fuck was she hunting in Belluvue again?" Ana father Raymond shouts opening the door wide open. Taylor and I rush right in and take him down while Ana and Mia rush over to Carla who was ready to make a run for it "I'd always knew you would be a disappointment Ana" Carla sneers lying face down on the floor.

"No mother you are"

"You won't get away with this" Raymond threatens trying to fight us off him

"We can and we will" I reply smugged "we have the place surrounded you sick son of a bitch"

 **Preview to Chapter 17: Meet the Steele's**

"Well isn't this a lovely psychotic couple" I grin like the cheshire cat at Welch whose sitting next to me "You two really belong together. Too bad you won't be able to share a jail cell. I hear you are quite fond of cages though" I smirk enjoying every minute of this and the counts of their time serving in prison

 **A/N I was planning on putting this story on haitus, but battling with myself... I just said self, finish it. So that's what I'm going to do.**

 **So on to the next... i really want Elena to get her's. So I'm thinking girlfight. Who would be good for this Ana, Mia or Leila?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to E.L James**

 **Chapter 17:** _Meet the Steele's_

"You know Ana your parents are a real piece of work" I tell her matter factly as I stand to get something to eat from room service. We decided, well I decided to stay in Georgia and forced everybody's hand, to stay here at a hotel. With the paperwork and the process and the damn heat, I was beat. Sure I wasn't flying my jet back, but I needed a place to rest my head, it's not home but it will do. I cranked up the air conditioner earlier and somewhat it felt like home. The stillness and the coldness it brought along with it's emptiness, yup it felt like home. It's probably why I have all of them staying in the penthouse suite,. it has three rooms so we should all sleep comfortable. Taylor better not think about sharing a blanket and rubbing legs on me. He hates sleeping alone, and he is not sleeping with Mia or Ana, That's a known fact.

"I know that Christian, how many times are you going to say it though" Ana berates me scrunching her little nose

"He's been complaining ever since we landed, give it a break already big brother, you're making me look older than you" Mia retorts and I ruffle her hair while carrying my plate to the table. I inwardly laugh when I see her trying to fix it.

We ordered some grub, I was in the mood for a cheeseburger with the works, some fries, onion rings and milkshakes, Ana and Mia ordered the same and the others which is Jason well I don't care, but I'm sure we will hear him eating and grunting with his heavy breathing. We sent Raymond and Carla Steele back to Seattle on a nice plane ride with two very built and very strapped Marshalls to Welch's place. Raymond said I wouldn't get anyway with it. Maybe I should have introduced myself to him. I'm Christian fucking Grey, I boned your daughter and broke her virginity, also I know the mayor we've played golf together on Saturday mornings, shook hands with the President and cut a fucking ribbon for Global life with him, plus I too know half the police department, just with a little higher up positions. It also helps when your father is a respected and talented lawyer, because you learn the system, and the likes of judges, attorneys, and lawyers. Mom is a surgeon so they too are nice to have by your side. So yes Raymond we will get away with it. By the looks of it they will go to a Federal prison, that's hardcore right there. I would have to give a warning to the other inmates, that Mr Steele and Mrs Steele are not to be touched, what I mean by touch is killed. I want them to suffer, serve their full time and have them on suicide watch just to be sure they don't get crafty.

After we eat I shower and get ready for bed. Taylor follows behind, and I turn his ass right back around pointing to the sofa bed in the huge living room. He pouts and stomps and bargains when Ana hears him and takes pity giving up her bed and opting to sleeping with Mia. Its not about the bed, Taylor just doesn't like sleeping alone. That was my arguement to Ana but the fucker practically skipped to the room she gave up. Hmm maybe it was about the size of the bed, so Taylor has a problem with size. That's some real heavy eerie stuff I think to myself. Ana and I are left by my door contemplating, I want to sleep but with the wary look in her eyes she looks like she wants to talk.

"You want to come in?" Sleep could wait she looks like she has a lot of stuff going on in that mind. Ana shakes her head "No I know you're exhausted"

"I could borrow a few minutes" I laugh nervously. She still gives me that vibe, I don't know why, maybe it's her penetrating glare "Come in, make yourself comfortable. Ana breezes right in and sits down on the bed grabbing a pillow and placing it on her lap. Why is she covering up? Did she happen to see the boner I was wearing earlier when she came out of the bathroom from her shower, smelling delectable and looking sexy in her night shirt. In my defense it didn't cover much, or maybe it did, but I know how she looks underneath and had the pleasure of knowing how tight Ana feels inside., oh and her taste... Fuck, down boy, none of that tonight. I stay connected by the door, leaning my elbow against it, not trusting my dick to be near her.

"What do you think will happen to them?" She asks warily

"Ana I know these are your parents and you feel like you are betraying them, but they are not good people"

"I know that" she sighs "It's just that my daddy always tried to protect me from Elena, he didn't even give me away when Ethan offered him cash, I just feel like I owe him something"

"You do" I state and she gives me a questionable look. I walk towards the bed and sit down beside her tucking that small strand of hair behind her ear and I feel her lightly shiver under my touch closing her eyes in pure gratification. I smile inwardly that even though this all happened we still feel for one another, and though we are not together we still have the need for one another "You need to let this happen, and let him go that's all you owe any of them" I lean in and kiss her on her forehead breathing in her shampoo that doesn't do her justice, she still smells like my Ana that I met at the Supermarket, vanilla, pure.

"I won't get in the way of the investigation if that's what you're saying, I just can't help to feel sorry for him"

"I know baby" I have nothing else to add as I lay down beside her sitting on the bed. My eyes falling on their own accord "I'm sorry" Ana aplogies, swinging her feet off the bed, ready to go and I stop her

"Stay"

"What" her head turns around rapidly, eyeing me suspicously

"Stay" I sit up from the bed, reaching my hand towards hers, take it in mine and pull her back on the bed. "Just sleep" I watch her cheeks turn that lovely shade as her eyes drop down, staring at the sheets beneath us "Sleep with you?" I place my finger gently under her chin, raising her head up, and get lost in those eyes of hers, leaning into her I lightly place a small kiss on her plumped lips "just sleep" Ana concedes and we lay down together, her front to my back, and bury my nose in the peaceful scent of her neck and drift off in comfortable sleep. This woman was made for me and it frightens me. Ana is not your typical girl next door, she has some real skeletons in her closet. A past she can't run from, but needs help getting to her present and living a healthy future, and I don't know if I could be that person.

Early next morning, we eat breakfast and head back to Seattle. Sitting back on my comfy leather plush chair in my jet, I think about what it meant to sleep with Ana, it felt fucking great, just like our first night. When we got up, we didn't make it awkward or seemed tense of the sleeping arrangement. She had awoken to me playing with the strands of her hair, smiled sweetly, placing her palm on my jaw, caressing it softly then left to shower. I don't want to lead her on that there's more, but I know my feelings and my attraction to her are still there, still strong. Do I trust her, no, can we build it yes. She has tried to help these woman when one, she could have participated and two she could have moved away and never looked back but she stood behind and put her own life in jeopardy. Also there's what she did for Mia, she rescued her from Elena and saved her. So the odds outweigh the evens. When we finally reach the airport, we drive out to Welch's to meet the depraved stars of the night. When we get to Welch's we get comfortable and Ana informs me she's going to sit next to me when I question Carla, of course I am against it, but she wins with Taylor, Mia and Welch standing up for her. It takes three against one to take down Grey.

 _ **Carla Steele**_

"This is bullshit, I shouldn't be in here. I'm innocent" Carla pleads her case as soon as me and Ana stroll into the room, taking a seat across from Carla who's hands are handcuffed to the chair, the desk separating us.

"That's what all the guilty ones say. Tell me now how many " innocence" have you robbed? " I quote leaning back into the cold hard metal chair, and crossing my arms in front of my chest. "How many kids have you stolen their freedom, their virtue, their fucking life just for greed?"

"I was one of them too, but I never tried to flee, I... I... was too scared of Raymond. He would beat me" she cries out in fake allegations.

"Mom please stop, daddy never beat you" Ana stops her moms pleas to see her as the victim. As I sit and watch this daughter, mother interaction I can't stomach that there's more. This lady sitting across from me does not resemble Ana at all.

"Funny thing Mrs Steele, there is no medical records of Mr Steele's beatings and no police reports" I lean over to the desk now and prop my elbows on it, my index finger resting on my lips and go for the gold to something I have been wandering about to what Jack and Welch had said early on in the investigation "Mrs Steele there aren't even medical records from when you gave birth to Ana" Ana heads snaps up, with a look of surprised, confused and even fear. She looks at her mom and back at me, repeating the same action for a few seconds. I guess she didn't know that tidbit information herself. Hmmm what are the Steele's hiding?

"There's a birth certificate... That is my daughter" Her words sound believable but her body language says something else as she fidgets on her chair

"How many of those were you able to change, for your benefit" I look at Ana quickly when I hear she's heaving, she looks like she's about to throw up. "Are you okay?" She nods with her head down but she looks nothing near to okay, she looks blue. "Breathe Ana, breathe. "relax baby" I stroke her back gently up and down "Whatever it is we will get through it, don't let whatever they say get to you" Ana looks up at me her blue eyes sitting with unshed tears in the corner of her eyes, my baby is just about to get some surprising news "Are you up for it?" I swallow nervously

"You know?" she whispers her eyebrows raising questionable, a solemn look on her pretty face, and I shake my head "No. but from the information we couldn't find, I'm sure it's bad"

"Oh great, its all about Ana now, weren't you asking me question's handsome?" Carla interrupts with sharing her time to shine and I ignore her comment.

"Mrs. Steele is Ana yours and Mr Steele's biological daughter?"

"Weren't we here for some alleged kidnapping?"

"Not really Mrs Steele. What you haven't realize is that you think by not laying hands on these kids and not striking them that you are the good person, you're just as bad, actually worse, you're lethal, you stood by, you could have done something, but you watched, even participated, that makes you a criminal. And it will be my greatest pleasure to say you are getting the maximum" Carla looks nervous now her eyes darting to Ana, me and the cameras in the corner as if that's going to help her.

"How?" Carla whispers in surprise "There's no evidence there's nothing that points to me, it was all Raymond's idea" Bingo I could use that when we question Mr Steele, that always hurts to hear, plus it's a big slap in the face when the one you love stomps all over your heart, looking for a way out and putting your's in.

"It wasn't Elena's?" I asked getting more of what I could use on Mr Steele, I wouldn't even have to break a sweat, she's giving me what I want.

"Elena? NO! Elena would never hurt anyone, she loves Ana, the kids... she would never"

"Thank you Mrs Steele, it's been a pleasure" I stand to go with Ana doing the same. It actually has been my pleasure her stupid ass gave me the proper ammunition for Raymond. Piece of cake

"Oh and Ana" Carla speaks up with a mischievous look in her eyes and a smirk playing in her lips "Your daddy didn't love you, you know with him protecting you and all, you were just his prize possession, he was going to sell your tight pussy to the highest seller" she sneers and Ana loses it. She jumps on Carla quick, I couldn't even stop her. Carla's chair flies back, when Ana lands on her, Carla is still handcuffed to the chair so she can't fight back. Ana throws punches at Carla's face. Blow after blow "Ana' I yell she could get in serious trouble "Ana" I grab her shoulders trying to get her off and trying to dodge her hits that are coming from everywhere, her hands flying wildly, even I got rocked with elbow to the lip. Fuck. Taylor and Welch rush inside the door, helping me pull Ana away from her mom dragging her out. Ana is still flinging her arms, trying to get out from Welch's and my hold, screaming uncoherent words out. Taylor rushes to Carla and pulls her chair up, her head and body slumped forward, beaten and defeated. He rushes out the room and comes back quickly with the first aid kit in his hands, cleaning Carla's bloody and bruised up face. My baby had a lot of pent up anger. Welch comes back in the room screaming bloody murder while I wipe off my bloody lip with a alcohol pad from the kit.

"What the fuck was that Grey? You couldn't control your fucking woman? If this bitch here" Welch points to Carla "wants to sue or press charges she can and she could fucking walk away from all this. You just royally fucked all this up" He has a point but his words are pissing me the fuck off

"Clean her the fuck up Welch, no one here is going to talk, it's her word against ours. She fell" I yell out. Glancing over at Carla when I hear her wince loudly, Taylor's rough hands cleaning her cuts "She fell hard" I add

"We have cameras here for a reason" Welch steps to me and I step forward as well. Friend or not he needs to back the fuck out my face "Burn the shit Welch" I argue back

"There are some things that even the mighty Grey cannot buy" and with that he turns and leaves and with my gloomy mood I go to Carla, leaning over her, my hands resting beside her on the armrest where her hands are hitched too.

"Carla we need no evidence we have all those girls willing to testify, even most of the ones that were working at Esclava" I stand in front of her and turn to leave but stop and turn right back around "You know I was gifted the pleasure to Ana's virginity for nothing, but it meant everything to me. She's the best and greatest thing that happened to me. I am overly upset she had to grow up with pure scum, she is brave to take you guys on, she must have gotten that from her biological parents, and I am truly glad she doesn't share any of your DNA, you are pathetic, and I'm overly thrilled she beat your ass to a pulp, and even if Ana does jail time I'm sure she will do it with gusto"

Leaving the room I feel the sense of just taking Ana in my arms and never letting her go. Prideful too for flipping on Carla the way she did. I think anyone would do that. She has been trying to do the right thing, and reality just crept up and slapped her across her face. Fuck, I honestly feel bad for her, for anyone going through that and now more truth is going to come out to light.

"Where the fuck you think you're going?" Welch voice distracts me as my feet lands on the bottom stairs, trying to make my way upstairs to find Ana and comfort her "I just want to see if she needs me, and check her hands Welch" I reply my hand still on the handrail.

"Ana's fine. She's laying down with your sister and Taylor already cleaned and wrapped her hands"

"What's going to happen to her" Welch takes a deep breathe, debating with the mess I have put him in "I don't know, but maybe she will gain sympathy from the D.A but I can't make this go away Christian. Criminal or not Carla still has rights. I trusted you enough without a lawyer being present, and it turned to shit" I run my fingers through my hair aggitated, I want to make this right at least get more info that might help Ana's case, if it comes down to that

"I'll just go and see Mr. Steele then"

"I don't think so"

"Fuck Welch, I won't touch him let me get some evidence that will help Ana"

"We can do that down at the station, like normal detectives would"

"This is not a normal case Welch and you know it" I yell out, he nods agreeing to my statement. This is not any normal shit, this is like soap opera shit. "Fine, but I will be watching you, and if you lay one finger on him so help me Grey"... I wave my hand to stop his empty threat, at least to me it is "I won't touch him Welch"

 _ **Raymond Steele**_

Once I step inside the room where Mr Steele is being held, Welch house is like his little station, I plop on the tape that was recording in Carla's room, and hit play. I sit down across from Mr Steel and study him. Now he looks more like Ana her blue eyes and all, his hair is gray but from the file Ethan had gave me, it stated he had black hair and is now 55 years old. Carla on the other hand had light brown hair and brown eyes, she's 45 years old. I hear him take a long deep breath by what Carla is admitting on tape, that it was all Raymond's idea and she and Elena are innocent in all that happened.

"Carla did always have a big heart when it came to Elena" He says sadly. I don't really care how sad the man looks, I already know he's guilty and had a hand in all this so I just come right out with what I am interested in now.

"Carla is not Ana's real mother am I right Raymond?" Mr Steele shakes his head

"Ana's real mother died after Ana was born. At that time I was having an affair with Carla and she wanted kids, but couldn't conceive so we had Ana's birth certificate burned and made a new one, claiming Ana was her child.

"How did you manage to keep this all a secret. It takes brains and expertise to do all this, especially with the Department of Health?"

"I had some inside help from a buddy of mines, we had served together"

"This buddy has a name?"

"No" I give him a look that I'm not here to play and that I will find out "Look you got me in all other charges, I'm not going to see the light of day anytime so let it go"

"Why?" I ask the more he tries to ignore it the more I'm going to dig.

"Cause you're right, I am a bad person, I never objected to any of this but what Ana will find will only hurt her more she loves her daddy, leave it as is"

"I can't do that Mr Steele, if she loves you than she loves a fake, you are still hiding the true story from her"

"I want her to love the man she think she knows. The man that protected her from the hands of Elena, she can't know what I did, how she came into this world"

"Carla mentioned you were planning on selling Ana to the highest bidder, how is that love? Love doesn't have a price, when it comes to your kids you twisted son of a bitch"

"Ana was never into men, so I just wanted to help"

"Lies Raymond stop with the lies "I yell out losing my patience slamming my hand on the desk "Face it you're a monster, a sick, twisted depraved monster and Ana will see it. You do know I will found out"

"Mr Grey you are going to rot in hell" Mr Steele bellows out "Look, she was getting older and some men are into that, I wasn't going to sell her to just anyone, a nice deceit men not one with the likes of Ethan, someone important for my Annie" I dismiss his comment, he still thinks what he was trying to commit that he's entitled a trophy for father of the year

"I'm sure I am to going to hell Raymond, but I'll make a comfy spot right next to you"

"I'll give you a name look into it yourself" he states with annoyance, I nod my head in agreement, but something still doesn't sit well with me "You know what Raymond? What I don't understand is that you're already looking at life, so why are you so hesitant to tell me about Ana's real mom?"

"Because Grey this will most likely get me the chair, my daughter will hate me for what I did"

"Make this right Raymond, Ana's been through enough of lies and betrayal, she's had a very unpleasant and cruel upbringing already, because of you, that fucked up woman in the next room, and Elena" I see him taking my words in, staring deadpan into my eyes. Closing them afterwards, resigned and distraught, but what he tells me next shocks the shit out of me

"It's true I participated in these acts, had sex with some of these girls but they were of age" I see him swallow hard as if his words are heavy and the truth is about to set his dark empty soul free "I met Ella when she was only 13 years old. I didn't mean to sleep with her it wasn't like I planned on it, but she was so beautiful, so pure, her parents were my best friends and she confided a lot in me, how she felt alone at home, being bullied in school, cause she was poor. She was scared at first when we got together, but after I made her feel loved, cherished and protected Ella was willingly with me. She moved in with me afterwards with her parents consent. She got pregnant with Ana soon so soon, I was 34 years old with Carla. How would it look me fathering a child to this young girl? So I had Ella killed right after she gave birth to Ana so she could never run and never talk"

Fuck. Depravity does loves innocence

 **Preview to chapter 18:** _Elena_

As me and Mia sit in the diner waiting for Ana and Leila, we order our breakfast. Nothing has come to light about Elena it's like that bitch vanished into thin air. Most likely due to when she tried to take Ava if it was her.

As the waitress pours us our coffee I text Ana as to why she and Leila are taking to long, and I'm about to start eating with out her, that should get her attention most girls like it if you wait on them, but nothing not even a no. Taking a sip of my coffee I see a blond woman in heels hauling ass across the street. What the fuck? 10 seconds later Ana I see Ana running after ht blond, Leila right behind Ana as well. Instantly Mia gets off in a rush, screaming it's Elena and runs out the diner following the chase. Immediately I hail ass after them as well, I need to catch them before they jump into action, with Ana's right hook and elbow, and Mia's disappearance that with everything that Leila been through, I should call the cops to help Elena, buuuuut I don't give a shit so I join the chase committing theft, since I forgot to pay.

 _ **A/N**_ I think Leila should beat Elena's Ass cause she suffered the most, but each of them suffered in their own way because of that heifer, so let's see how it will all play out with each of them getting a piece. **Cthnewoods YAS!** I was thinking the same thing too, Grace should have a little piece of the action. The characters were not coming to me in this chapter, but behold the power of coffee as I sat down and indulged, BAM It came to me and I had to write which turned into this twist about Ana's parents, which when I thought about still fitted in the story. So Whew! :)

 **Also, ya'll are going to hate me!** Am working on a new story, don't know the title yet but I have the first chapter almost done. I will post a teaser once I get close to finishing this story. It will almost be the same as this one except Christian and Ana are partners, working together solving different crimes. Have any of you's watched the show Dexter, it's awesome, brutal , and bloody. It won't be like the show I'll just try to use some the crimes, is all. Also my other story Men of Mayhem is a violence story so it you're into that give it a go am please to hear your suggestions. Thank you all for your thoughts, for reading and reviewing and have stood with me.

Love & Cuffs :)*

D.


End file.
